


Elben lieben für immer

by Elaglar



Series: Elben lieben für immer [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Deutsch | German, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interracial Relationship, Sex, Strip Tease
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 32,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaglar/pseuds/Elaglar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was, wenn dein Leben mehr als einmal auf den Kopf gestellt wird?<br/>Wirst du dich dem stellen oder wirst du versuchen zu fliehen?<br/>Eine rothaarige Frau, ein blonder Elb</p><p>Éllwyn und Legolas sind ihre Namen. Mehr wird nicht verraten.......</p><p>Es ist die erste FF, die ich je schrieb.<br/>Man merkt es, aber ich bin dennoch stolz darauf. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Du bist hier!

  
  
    „Éllwyn, du bist es wirklich. _Du bist hier_!“  
  
Legolas stand wie angewurzelt in der Tür und konnte nicht fassen was – _wen_ – er hier im Raum stehen sah. Konnte es wahr sein? War _sie_ wirklich hier? Legolas stürmte in das Zimmer hinein. Er rannte fast auf sie zu, aus Angst, Éllwyn könnte verschwinden, wie es so oft geschah, wenn er, mit ihrem Namen auf den Lippen, aus seinen Träumen aufwachte.  
  
Éllwyn konnte es ebenfalls kaum glauben. Sie konnte nicht begreifen, dass er wirklich hier war, wirklich vor ihr stand. Doch er war es, es war Legolas – der Mann, der ihr so viele Nächte ohne Schlaf bescherte. Aber, wie kam er hier her, in diesen Wald, in dieses Zimmer?  
Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Wie sollte, wie _konnte_ sie es ihm erklären? Wie erklärte man etwas, dass man selbst kaum verstand? Wenn man Angst vor der Reaktion des Gegenübers hatte?  
  
Wie sagte man dem Herz, dass es weiterschlagen sollte, wenn es danach aus der Brust gerissen sein würde? Wenn sie Legolas erklärte, wie sie hier her gekommen war, dann würde er rennen, weit rennen, so schnell, wie er es vermochte und sie würde leiden, wieder einmal....


	2. Erinnerungen

Éllwyn hatte alles wieder vor Augen, alles, was damals passierte. Damals, als sie gerade zwanzig Jahre alt geworden war. Sie war noch so jung und unerfahren.  
Es war Legolas, der sie dazu brachte, sich zu erinnern, noch bevor er sie berührte. Sie dachte damals, an dieses freie, sorglose Leben. Éllwyn hatte geglaub, es würde niemals enden.  
Sollte dies nun tatsächlich schon ein halbes Jahrzehnt her sein? Sie hatte versucht zu vergessen, den Schmerz zu verdrängen, der sie jedes Mal befiel, wenn sie zu lang darüber sinnierte. Doch jetzt erinnerte sie sich. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun.  
  
Damals sollte sie heiraten – es wurde ihr befohlen, von ihrem Vater. Sie war verletzt und über die maßen wütend, fühlte sich betrogen und verraten.  
  
Verraten von ihrem Vater, der ihr doch stets alle Freiheiten gewährt hatte, die er auch ihrem Bruder und seinem Ziehsohn zugestand. Der ihr erlaubt hatte, sich auf dem Rücken ihres geliebten Rappen _`Moranar´_ frei im Land zu bewegen.  
Verraten von ihrem Vater, der ihr beibringen lies, wie man las und wie man schrieb, etwas, was sonst nur den Männern vorbehalten war. Doch ihr ermöglichte es abends am Feuer die verschiedensten Bücher geradezu zu verschlingen.  


Verraten von ihrem Vater, der verstand, dass sie unglücklich war, wenn sie in ein Kleid gezwängt wurde und Benimmregeln oder Tanz lernen sollte, die Dinge, die einer jungen Dame besser zu Gesicht standen, wie sich die Zofe immer auszudrücken pflegte, und die ihrer Base so viel besser gefielen.  
Éllwyn aber durfte sich kleiden wie die jungen Männer im Reich, die in den so viel bequemeren Hosen und Stiefeln aus anschmiegsamem Leder ihrer Arbeit nachgingen. Sie durfte sich in Hemden hüllen, die verbargen, wie sehr sie doch zur Frau geworden war. Ihre Haut war stets gebräunt von der Sonne, da sie jeden Tag an der frischen Luft verbrachte und überall mit anpackte, wenn sie gebraucht wurde.  


Verraten von ihrem Vater, der sie ebenfalls im Bogen schießen und Schwertkampf unterrichtete. Der sie taktische Übungen durchführen ließ und der ihr immer wieder versichert hatte, sie würde selbst entscheiden dürfen, wen und wann sie heiraten würde, falls sie es überhaupt jemals wollte.  
  
Verraten von ihrem Vater, König Théoden von Rohan. Er saß nun auf seinem Thron, sah auf seine Tochter auf merkwürdig traurige Weise herab und sie wusste es, wusste, ihr sorgenfreies, wildes Leben war vorbei.


	3. Ein letzter Versuch

Éllwyn lag weinend auf ihrem Bett, ihre Ziehschwester, Éowyn, versuchte sie zu trösten. Die Arme, streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken und sagte nur immer wieder die selben, nur scheinbar tröstenden Worte zu Éllwyn.  
     „Es wird alles gut werden. Es wird alles gut werden. Es wird alles gut werden.“ Nach einer Weile fügte sie weitere, leise Worte hinzu.  
    „Sieh mal, Éllwyn, dieser Denethor soll ein ganz passabler, tüchtiger Mann sein. Er soll doch auch noch recht jung sein und gar nicht schlecht aussehen… Als Truchsess von Gondor hat er viel Einfluss und Macht. Er wird dir sicher ein gutes Leben bieten können.“   
Nach einer kleinen Pause brachte sie noch etwas anderes zögerlich an.  
    „Au… Außerdem… Außerdem hat er doch auch schon zwei Söhne, das heißt, nun ja, das heißt wohl, er wird dich sicher in Ruhe lassen. Du wirst ihm bestimmt keinen weiteren Nachfolger gebären müssen. Du….“   
  
Éllwyn fuhr hoch, aus ihrer Panik heraus schrie sie los.   
     „WAS meinst du denn damit? Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde freiwillig das BETT mit einem fremden Mann teilen? Mit einem Mann, den ich noch nie vorher gesehen habe oder mit ihm ein Wort gewechselt?“   
Dann flüsterte sie weiter.  
   „ _Ich bin ja noch nicht einmal von einem Jungen geküsst worden_ …. Dann soll ich …. _Unaussprechliches_ … mit einem wildfremden Mann tun…. Wie… Wie…. Wie soll ich….“  
Schon begann sie wieder zu schluchzen.   
  
Éomer stand plötzlich in ihrem Zimmer und fragte aufgebracht.  
      „Was ist passiert? Ich habe Éllwyn schreien hören.“  
      „Es ist schon gut Éomer“, winkte Éowyn ab.  
     „Sie ist sehr aufgebracht und wütend, das ist alles.“  
     „Aber, aber, sie weint. Ich möchte, nein, ich MUSS, etwas tun. Ich rede mit Onkel Théoden!“   
Schon stürmte er wieder aus der Tür, bevor eine der jungen Frauen etwas hätten sagen oder tun können.  
  
Ihre Mutter hätte ihr sicher ebenso beigestanden, doch sie war vor einem Jahr von ihnen gegangen. Der König verging seit diesem Tag vor Trauer. Man sah ihn kaum noch aus der Halle treten oder etwas essen. Théodenb saß nur auf seinem Thron und verlor sich in Lethargie.   
Auch Théodred, ihr älterer Bruder vermochte es nicht, ihn daraus zu befreien und nun war eben dieser Bruder in einem anderen Land, musste selbst auf Brautschau gehen.   
Mit fünfunddreißig wurde es Zeit für ihn. Er musste als nächster in der Erbfolge an eine neue Generation denken und allem Anschein nach hatte er eine Frau gefunden, der er sein Herz schenken wollte. Éllwyn freute sich für ihn.  
  
So konnte er nun aber seiner kleinen Schwester nicht beistehen. Er liebte sie, Éllwyn war sein Augenstern, wie Théodred immer wieder betonte, und wollte sicher nicht, dass sie so schnell in ein fremdes, weit entferntes Land gehen musste.   
Er war fünfzehn, als seine Schwester auf die Welt kam und freute sich sehr, dass sein Vater so lang nach dem Verlust von Théodreds Mutter eine neue Frau gefunden hatte. Aurelwyn war ihm eine gute Ersatzmutter geworden und liebte ihn wie einen eigenen Sohn. Als Éllwyn dann das Licht der Welt erblickte war das Glück der Familie vollkommen.   
  
Théodred ärgerte die Kleine immer wieder gern, zog sie auf, wegen ihrer feuerroten Haare, die wild über ihren Rücken fielen, lachte, wenn sie ihn mit diesen leuchtend grünen Augen anstrahlte, und war immer wieder aufs Neue überrascht, wenn sie Jungen verprügelte, die älter oder größer waren, weil diese kleinere Kinder drangsalierten und ärgerten.   
Mehr als einmal hatte er sich schützend vor sie gestellt, wenn ihr Vater wieder einmal erzürnt war, da seine kleine Prinzessin sich nicht seinen Wünschen entsprechend verhielt oder hatte versucht, seine Stiefmutter zu überreden, weil er Éllwyn auf einen Ausritt mitnehmen oder ihr eine neue Technik im Schwertkampf beibringen wollte.   
Es war eine wirklich glückliche Zeit...  
  
Éllwyn und Théodred waren jetzt ein Jahr ohne Mutter und es war noch immer schwer für die junge Prinzessin. Doch jedes Mal, wenn sie darüber traurig war, dann dachte sie an Éowyn und Éomer und sah, dass es noch viel schlimmer sein konnte.   
Die Geschwister hatten vor vielen Jahren, als sie alle drei noch sehr jung waren, bei einem schrecklichen Unfall gleich beide Elternteile, Tante Théodwyn und Onkel Éomund, verloren. Damals hatten Théoden und Aurelwyn die beiden an Kindesstatt angenommen und sie alle wuchsen von Stund an gemeinsam auf, auch wenn Théodred dem Kindesalter schon bald entwachsen war.  
  
Nun also versuchte Éomer bei seinem Onkel mit den verschiedensten Argumenten doch noch einen Weg zu finden, wie er Éllwyn in Rohan behalten konnte. Aber dies lag wohl viel mehr daran, dass er sich in seine zwei Jahre jüngere Basee verliebt hatte.   
  
Éllwyn erwiderte diese Gefühle zu seinem Unglück nicht, auch, wenn dies vielleicht vieles vereinfacht hätte. Dann hätte sie ihrem Vater sagen können, sie könne nicht weg und würde Éomer bald heiraten, egal, ob es ihr Vater erlauben würde oder nicht. Denn Éomer hatte erst vor wenigen Tagen erneut versucht, sie zu küssen, als sie gerade nach einem Ausritt die Pferde im Stall unterbrachten.   
Doch sie hatte sich ihm verwehrt, ihm erklärt, sie würde nichts davon halten, da sie ihn zwar liebte, doch nur als einen großen Bruder, eben so, wie sie Théodred liebte.  Éomer verstand es und dies änderte nun nichts daran, dass er versuchte, sie zu beschützen.   
Doch sein Versuch wurde abgewehrt. Théoden lies sich nicht umstimmen, sie musste gehen…. Schneller, als sie es gutheißen konnte.


	4. Abschied

Die nächsten drei Tage stand Éllwyn nicht auf. Sie lag nun selbst lethargisch in ihrem Bett und wollte niemanden sehen, nichts hören. Am vierten Tag kam ihr Vater in ihr Zimmer und befahl Éllwyn, sie solle aufstehen und packen, denn Tags darauf sollte sie sich auf ihre Reise begeben. Nun war es soweit, es gab kein zurück. Langsam erwachten Éllwyns Lebensgeister von neuem. Ja, sie würde gehen, aber sie würde selbst bestimmen, wie.  
  
Éllwyn musste ihre Kleider, Hosen, Hemden und Stiefel, ihre Schriften und Bücher, ihren ganzen Besitz, in ein paar Koffer schlichten und nach Gondor reisen. Sie hatte schnell gepackt, denn Éllwyn besaß nicht viele Gegenstände und noch weniger Kleider. Wenn man es genau betrachtete, dann hatte sie nur ein Kleid.   
Ihre Mutter hatte es selbst, kurz bevor sie starb, für ihre Tochter angefertigt. Dieses Kleid hatte das gleiche strahlende grün wie ihre Augen, war wunderschön bestickt mit dunkel- und hellgrünen Efeublättern und –ranken und umschmeichelte sehr schön Éllwyns Figur.   
Ihre Zofe fand es passend für den Anlass und verfügte, sie hätte es zum Abschied anzuziehen. Éllwyn wollte sich wiedersetzen, Éowyn versuchte ihr ins Gewissen zu reden, sie solle wenigstens dieses eine mal einlenken. Es könnte schließlich sein, das sie ihren Vater nie wieder sah. Éllwyn ließ sich die Worte ihrer Cousine durch den Kopf gehen und schließlich nickte sie. Éowyn war beruhigt und ging hinaus, um alles weitere für den Abschied vorzubereiten.  
  
Auf dem Plateau vor Meduseld stand eine Kutsche bereit. In dieser waren bereits Éllwyns wenige Habseligkeiten verstaut und Moranar war daran angebunden. Ein Rohirrim saß schon oben auf der Kutsche und wartete ungeduldig auf seine Herrin.   
Zwei weitere Rohirrim, der Begleitschutz, saßen auf ihren edlen Tieren, den Mearas, und diese tänzelten leicht vor Nervosität. Jeder wartete gespannt, ob die Prinzessin wirklich ohne Wiederworte gehen würde.  
Théoden, Éomer und Éowyn, sowie die Zofe und der restliche Hofstaat standen unten an den wenigen Stufen, die zur Goldenen Halle hinauf führten und warteten auf Éllwyns erscheinen.   
Keiner sagte ein Wort, nur die Pferde wieherten und schnaubten leise. Éllwyn ließ sich Zeit, bis sie erschien, verabschiedete sich von ihrer Heimat und überlegte noch einmal, ob sie es wirklich tun sollte. Dann trat sie hinaus in den Sonnenschein.  
Sie hörte die Zofe stöhnen und musste leise lächeln. Sie sah Éowyns erschrockenes Gesicht und hätte am liebsten gekichert. Sie sah, wie Éomer verblüfft den Mund öffnete und wieder schloss und schmunzelte nun wirklich. Dann sah sie Théoden, der seine Tochter anstarrte und weiß vor Zorn wurde. In diesem Moment konnte sie nicht anders und lachte auf.  
Sie stand dort im Sonnenschein nicht in dem grünen Kleid, wie es ihre Zofe ihr aufgetragen hatte, die Haare nicht züchtig zurecht gemacht, auch wenn sie bedauerte, dass sie Éowyns Werk wieder zunichte gemacht hatte.   
Nein, sie stand dort in Stiefeln aus hellbraunem Leder, einer eng anliegenden schwarzen Hose, perfekt fürs reiten gemacht. Des weiteren trug sie ein hellgrünes Hemd und eine hellbraune Reitweste darüber. Das Haar fiel wild auf ihren Rücken und in ihre Stirn, kein Haarband konnte es im Zaum halten.  
Éllwyn ging zu ihrer Zofe, sah sie kurz an und ging weiter. Sie drückte Éowyn herzlich und lächelte Éomer an, der ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte. Die Geschwister wünschten ihr alles Gute und sagten ihr zu, sie bald in Gondor zu besuchen.   
Ihren Vater würdigte sie keines Blickes und ging stur an ihm vorbei. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie ihm je verzeihen könnte, was er getan hatte. Dann ging sie auf die Kutsche zu, streichelte ihren Hengst und holte seinen Sattel aus einer Truhe in der Kutsche. Sie war froh, darauf bestanden zu haben, das sowohl ihr Pferd als auch das Zaumzeug mit ihr kommen müssten. So sattelte Éllwyn Moranar und stieg auf.  
Gerade, als sie losreiten wollte, sah sie, wie Théodred den Berg erklomm und seine kleine Schwester erspähte. Er lächelte sie an, gab seinem Pferd die Sporen und preschte zu ihr. Kurz vor ihrem Pferd kam er zum stehen.  
     „Éllwyn, wie schön, dass wir uns endlich wiedersehen! Wie ich sehe, willst du gerade auf einen Ausritt. Ich begrüße nur kurz unseren Vater und begleite dich dann, wenn du es mir gestattest.“  
     „Théodred, ich freue mich auch, dich wiederzusehen. War deine Reise erfolgreich?“  
Théodred winkte ab.  
   „Oh, höhr auf. Reden wir nicht davon. Die, die ich wollte, hatte ihr Herz schon an einen anderen vergeben, und die, die mich wollte, war mir nicht schlau genug. Also bleibe ich dir vorerst als großer Bruder erhalten“, lächelte er sie an und bemerkte die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen bei diesen Worten.  
     „Aber, was ist denn los? Freust du dich nicht darüber?“  
     „Mein lieber Bruder, ich hätte gern gesehen, wie du mir heute meine zukünftige Schwägerin vorstellet, damit ich weiß, du bist nicht allein, wenn ich weg bin.“  
     „Weg? Was meinst du mit _weg_?“   
Théodred sah sie fragend an.  
Éllwyn konnte es nicht aussprechen, also schrie Éomer es förmlich heraus.  
     „Dein Vater hat sie uns weg genommen. Er hat für deine Schwester beschlossen, dass sie nach Gondor zu gehen hat und dort den Truchsess heiraten soll.“   
Bei diesen Worten wurde Théodred bleich und Éllwyn rann eine Träne die Wange hinab. Er sprang von seinem Pferd und versuchte seinen Vater zur Rede zu stellen. Doch dieser war schon wieder in seiner großen Halle verschwunden. Théodred rannte hinein und sie hörte ihn schon laut nach dem König rufen.   
Doch sie konnte nicht mehr.   
Sie konnte nicht mehr abwarten, was passierte, nicht mehr darauf hoffen, dass sie doch bleiben durfte, nicht mehr hier bleiben, wenn ihr Vater sie nicht hier haben wollte. Sie würde es schaffen, ihren Weg gehen. Vielleicht gab es für sie ja doch Glück im Unglück und sie konnte sich in dieses neue Leben begeben.  
Also gab sie Moranar mit einem Zungenschnalzen ein Zeichen und ritt los. Es interessierte die Prinzessin nicht, ob Kutsche und Rohirrim ihr folgen konnten.   
  
Als sie die freie Ebene erreicht hatte galoppierte sie los. Galoppierte sie, so weit, wie sie sehen und ihr Hengst sie tragen konnte.


	5. Der Weg

Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, als Éllwyn endlich anhielt. Vor ihr lag der Weg nach Gondor, zurück wollte sie immer noch nicht schauen. Also lenkte sie ihren Hengst an einen kleinen Bach, der nur wenig abseits des Weges entlang floss, und saß ab. Moranar schien ein wenig dankbar für die Pause zu sein.  
Er senkte seinen Kopf und nahm mit tiefen Zügen das kalte, klare Wasser auf. Éllwyn streichelte ihm Hals und Mähne, lehnte ihren Kopf eine Zeit lang dagegen. Dann setzte sie sich und wartete auf den Rest der Gruppe. Die Kutsche lag sicher weit zurück und ihre Begleiter hatten längst den Versuch aufgegeben, ihr zu folgen. Moranar war viel schneller, als die meisten anderen Pferde, wenn sie ihn anspornte. Da er vier Tage nicht geritten worden war freute er sich über die Bewegung und gab sein Bestes.  
  
Sie dachte schon eine Weile darüber nach, was nun werden würde. Langsam verstand sie ihren Vater, die Bewegung hatte ihrem Verstand geholfen klarer sehen zu können. Der Zorn auf ihren Vater baute sich ein wenig ab. Doch sie war froh, dass sie nicht in ihrem Kleid in dieser Kutsche sitzen musste, sondern sich gegen diese Benimmregel durchgesetzt hatte und in ihr Reitkostüm geschlüpft war. Es war das Schönste, das sie hatte, sie liebte die grüne Farbe des Hemdes. Grün war ihre Lieblingsfarbe….  
Wenn nur diese vielen Fragen nicht durch ihren Kopf geschwirrt wären, jetzt, da sie ein wenig Zeit hatte. Sie machten sie ganz schwindelig, oder war es der angestrengte Galopp, den sie über einige Stunden aufrecht gehalten hatte?  
Egal, unter dem Baum, im Schatten hatte sie Zeit zum überlegen.  
Würde sie heiraten oder würde sie sich doch weigern? Dufte sie sich überhaupt weigern? Sie wusste nun, dass diese Hochzeit den Frieden sichern und das Bündnis zwischen Rohan und Gondor stärken sollte.  Würde sie damit zurechtkommen? Als Prinzessin musste sie es wohl, das sah sie langsam ein, auch das hatte man ihr beigebracht. Ihr Bruder leistete auch seinen Beitrag. Ihm gelang dies freilich einfacher, denn er musste dafür nicht so viel aufgeben, dass ihm lieb und teuer war.  
  
Konnte sie wirklich einen Mann heiraten, den sie nicht kannte? Wohl kaum, sie würde sich ein paar Tage aus erbeten, in denen sie Gelegenheit hatte, Denethor kennen zulernen.  
Wie sollte sie mit gerade einmal zwanzig Jahren für zwei halbstarke Jungen die neue Mutter werden? Sie verstand sich mit Kindern gut, aber auch gut genug, um sie erziehen zu können? Vielleicht brauchte sie nicht streng sein. War dafür nicht ihr Vater zuständig? Der Vater...  
Wie sah Denethor wohl aus? In Rohan erzählte man sich freilich, dass er noch nicht so alt war und ganz passabel aussehen sollte. Er war tüchtig, hatte einen wachen Verstand, doch er sollte auch grimmig und verschlossen sein. Würde sie mit der Zeit lernen, damit umzugehen? Es kam der wichtigste Punkt, um den sich ihre Gedanken schon eine ganze Weile immer und immer wieder drehten, der sie nicht los ließ.  
Wie sollte sie mit einem Mann…. das.… oh, sie konnte es kaum denken … _das Bett_ … teilen? Sie wusste doch noch nicht einmal, wie… wie ein Mann sich anfühlte oder wie er ohne Kleidung aussah. In dieser Hinsicht war sie noch sehr unerfahren.  
Sie hatte sich bisher einfach noch nicht für Männer oder Jungen interessiert. Also, wie sollte sie, was sollte sie...? Konnte sie das wirklich tun, was man mit einem Mann so tat? Sie konnte diese Gedanken nicht einmal vollkommen zu Ende denken, ohne vor Scham zu vergehen, dann würde sie so etwas bestimmt auch nicht mit ihm tun können.  
Seufzend versuchte Éllwyn an etwas anderes zu denken, bevor sie noch Kopfschmerzen bekam. Sie war etwa drei Stunden im gestreckten Galopp hierher geprescht. _Doch, wo war hier?_ Sie wusste nur, dass sie für die gesamte Wegstrecke in der Kutsche etwa drei Tage gebraucht hätte.  
Éllwyn sah sich suchend um. Sie war auf der großen Weststraße in der Ostfold Richtung Osten unterwegs, sah im Süden die schneebedeckten Gipfel des Ered Nimrais aufragen. Vor ihr schien sich ein Wald zu erheben. Da sie hier an einem Bach saß, der gen Norden floss konnte dies nur eines bedeuten. Sie hatte bereits ein Drittel des Weges zurück gelegt und war an den ersten Ausläufern des Firienwaldes angelangt, so dass ihr Pferd aus dem Mering-Bach trank.  
Es war eine gute Stelle, um sich auszuruhen. Die Prinzessin lehnte den Kopf an den Baum, schloss die Augen und döste ein wenig vor sich hin, schlief schließlich ein.


	6. Begegnung

Sie wachte vom aufgeregten wiehern ihres Pferdes auf.  
Dort, im hohen Gebüsch, da war ein Geräusch. Sofort war Éllwyn auf den Beinen, an ihrem Sattel und zog ihr Schwert. Wie gern hätte sie jetzt auch ihren Schild, doch den durfte sie nicht mitnehmen. Dann musste sie sich ohne verteidigen. Das schaffte sie schon, sicher, irgendwie.  
  
Er versuchte leise aus dem Gebüsch hervorzutreten, hatte sich mit dem Umhang in einem Ast verfangen und stolperte. Kurz bevor er fiel, konnte er sich gerade noch abfangen, und mit Mühe einen Fluch unterdrücken.  
      _´Wie überaus würdevoll, ich sollte es wirklich schaffen, hoheitsvoller aus dem Dickicht hervor zu treten. Ada würde so etwas nicht geschehen. Früher ging das einfacher, was ist denn nur mit mir los?`_ , dachte er sich und versuchte den Umhang zu lösen.  
Als er es endlich geschafft hatte trat er zwei Schritte näher an den Mensch heran und zeigte sich in voller Größe, Würde und Eleganz, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen, ordnete seine Kleidung und schimpfte in Gedanken weiter.  
_ ´Wieso musste ich auch ausgerechnet durch dieses Dickicht hindurch? Wieso konnte ich mir keinen einfacheren Weg suchen? _`Weil wir uns die Dinge niemals einfach nur einfach gestalten´, _würde ada jetzt sagen._ _`Wir tun die Dinge mit Würde und Stolz, so ist es uns seit vielen Zeiten vorherbestimmt!´_ , so oder ähnlich drückt er sich immer aus, wenn ich solche Dinge frage.`  
  
Normalerweise interessierte er sich nicht für die Menschen mit ihrer kurzen Lebensspanne, doch diesen sollte er warnen. Er wollte nicht verantwortlich sein, wenn er zerrissen wurde. Die Situation war schon angespannt genug zwischen den Völkern, das wusste er.  
Er ließ den Blick von unten nach oben schweifen. Er sah Stiefel, Hose, Wams.  
      _´Ah, ein Reiter Rohans, die Verzierungen sind unverkennbar. Nun, er sollte besser schnell weiterreiten. Dann kann ich weiter meiner Jagd nachgehen.`_  
Als sein Blick weiter nach oben glitt sah er kleine Hände, die ein großes Schwert hielten und wunderte sich ein bisschen.  
     „Du solltest weiter reiten, hier in der Gegend wurde ein…. ein…“  
Wie wollte er doch seinen Satz beenden? Denn als sein Blick in das Gesicht des Reiters fiel, fing er an zu stottern und verlor seine Worte. So etwas war ihm noch niemals vorher in Gegenwart eines Menschen passiert.  
Das war weder ein Mann, noch ein Jüngling, wie er es geglaubt hatte bei diesen schmalen Händen. Das war eine Frau, eine Menschenfrau, die ein Schwert hielt. So etwas war ihm jedenfalls noch nicht untergekommen in seinem Leben.  
Er hatte schon von den Schildmaiden Rohans gehört, hatte dennoch mit keiner den Weg gekreuzt, hatte auch nie sonderlichen Wert darauf gelegt, einem solchen kriegerischen, klobigen und sicherlich sehr männlich anmutenden Weib zu begegnen.  
Da er sie nun vor sich sah schalt er sich selbst einen Dumpfkopf!  
Ihr Gesicht war zart geschnitten, schön, fast wie gemeißelt, der Körperbau feingliedrig. Sie hatte einen entschlossenen Ausdruck in den Augen und schien ihr Schwert nicht zum ersten mal in der Hand zu haben, dies sagten ihm ihre Muskeln und die Art, wie sie es festhielt.  
Ihr Blick fesselte ihn, diese Augen, so grün und schimmernd, wie eine Wiese nach einem Sommerregen. Dann staunte er über die Haare dieser Frau, sie waren rot, rot, so rot wie Feuer und lagen in langen Wellen über ihrem Rücken, einige Strähnen fielen ihr in die Stirn.  
Rote Haare gab es in seinem Volk nicht, auch hatte er bisher nur sehr selten Menschen mit dieser Haarfarbe gesehen und dann waren sie nicht so rot gewesen. Unwillkürlich ging er ein paar weitere Schritte auf sie zu, streckte er seine Hand aus, wollte dieses Haar berühren.  
  


  
~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  


  
  
Vor Éllwyn stolperte ein Mann aus dem Gebüsch. Es sah wirklich interessant aus, als er versuchte, nicht hinzufallen und gleichzeitig seinen Umhang zu befreien und sie musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Er trat auf sie zu und sie umfasste ihr Schwert fester. Dann hörte sie seine melodische, faszinierende Stimme.  
     „Du solltest weiter reiten, hier in der Gegend wurde ein…. ein…“, und er verstummte.  
Nein, sie hatte sich getäuscht, es war kein gewöhnlicher Mann, der vor ihr stand.  
Vor ihr stand ein Elb und… er starrte sie an. Der Elb war groß, hatte strahlend blaue Augen und langes, blondes Haar. Anscheinend hinderten es an den Schläfen dünne Zöpfe daran, ihm in die Stirn zu fallen.  
      _´Ob ich das auch einmal versuchen sollte? Dann muss ich mir meine Haare nicht immer aus der Stirn pusten.`_  
Dies war der erste Elb, den sie wirklich sah, sich nicht nur im Geist vorstellte, wenn sie die Beschreibungen in ihren Büchern las. Es gab keinen Zweifel, die gespitzten Ohren und der scheinbare Glanz um ihn herum verrieten ihn sofort. Ein Blick in sein Gesicht, mit diesen fast schon übernatürlich ebenmäßigen Zügen, genügte, um ihr zu verdeutlichen, dass sie zurecht das „schöne Volk“ genannt wurden.  
Von einem Elben hatte man nichts zu befürchten, so hieß es immer. Sie würden sich für die Menschen nicht interessieren. Dennoch wurde ihr nun ein wenig unwohl.  
Wieso starrte er sie so an? Wieso kam er näher? Wieso hob er seine Hand in ihre Richtung?  
  
Ein weiteres Geräusch ließ den Bann brechen. Beide drehten sich in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam und was sie sah ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.  
  
Vor ihnen ragte ein großer, brauner Bär, ein Bróg, auf, brüllte, hatte sich auf seine Hinterbeine gestellt und wollte mit einer seiner Tatzen ausholen.  
Moranar rannte davon, suchte in der Ferne Sicherheit und Éllwyn war dankbar dafür. So brauchte sie sich um ihn nicht zu sorgen.  
  
Der Elb zog seine beiden Kampfmesser und sprang zu Éllwyn, um ihr im Kampf beizustehen. Sie umschloss ihr Schwert fester, versuchte sichereren Stand zu finden und hoffte das Beste. So standen sie Seite an Seite dem Tier gegenüber, das ganz eindeutig nicht sein Heil in der Flucht suchen wollte. Sie wichen ein wenig zurück, versuchten Abstand zu bekommen. Der Bär holte aus und beide mussten sich ducken. In diesem Moment fand der Elb seine Stimme wieder.  
     „Ich muss weiter von dem Bróg weg. Ich habe ihn schon eine Weile verfolgt. Er ist sehr aggressiv. Mit deinem Schwert und meinen Messern werden wir nur wenig Aussicht auf Erfolg haben. Wenn ich mehr Abstand habe, dann kann ich meinen Bogen benutzen. Du wirst ihn ablenken müssen.“  
     Éllwyn nickte nur, konnte kein Wort herausbringen. Zu unwirklich kam ihr die Situation vor. Doch sie raffte all ihrem Mut zusammen und entfernte sich aus der schützenden Deckung des Elben. Als sie ein paar Schritte entfernt war sah sie einen Ast auf dem Boden liegen und hob ihn auf. Sie warf ihn, doch er flog nicht sehr weit, nur ein paar Meter.  
Das Geräusch genügte, es lenkte den Bären ab und er drehte den Kopf. In diesem Moment sprang der Elb nach hinten, rammte seine Messer in den Boden und begann zu klettern. Er kletterte schnell und sicher auf den Baum, an dem Éllwyn noch vor wenigen Minuten geruht hatte, und zog sich bis in die Baumkrone hinauf.  
Als er nur noch von dünnen Ästen gehalten wurde hielt er inne und nahm seinen Bogen von seinem Rücken, zog einen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher und zielte. Éllwyn war wieder dabei, sich unter einer Tatze hinweg zu ducken und eine schnelle Drehung auszuführen, um außerhalb seiner Reichweite zu kommen.  
  
Es war so schnell vorbei, wie es begonnen hatte. Der Pfeil sauste sirrend an Éllwyn vorbei, sie spürte den Lufthauch an ihrer Wange und der Bär fiel. Der Pfeil steckte ihm zwischen den Augen, ein kleines Rinnsal aus Blut lief ihm über das Fell.  
  
Éllwyn blinzelte, sah in die Richtung, aus der dieser Pfeil gekommen war, sah wie der Elb schon wieder nach unten kletterte, sich dem Boden näherte. Sie stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück, drehte sich hinter einen Busch und übergab sich.


	7. Sag mir, wie du heißt

 

  
     _´Wie überaus kriegerisch!`_ , dachte sich Éllwyn und verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass sie ihren Magen nicht besser unter Kontrolle hatte.  
Dann ging sie zum Mering und wusch sich den Mund so gut, wie sie konnte, aus. Der Elb reichte ihr ein Tuch, um sich das Gesicht zu trocknen und sie hoffte schon, er würde über dieses kleine Schauspiel hinwegsehen.  
     „War dies Euer erster Kampf, werte Dame?“, hörte sie ihn leicht spöttisch fragen.  
Was sollte das? _Lachte_ er etwa? Lachte er über _sie_? Nun, das konnte sie nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Sie stand auf, nahm ihr Schwert vom Ufer und dreht sich um. Sie hielt ihm das Schwert unter die Nase und er schaute sie verblüfft an.  
     „Nein, Herr Elb. Dies war nicht mein erster Kampf. Doch ich muss zugeben, es ist schon kleiner Unterschied, ob man Frau gegen Mann oder aber Frau gegen Bär kämpft. Findet ihr nicht auch?  
Außerdem geschieht es nicht jeden Tag, dass ein Pfeil so dicht an meinem Gesicht vorbeischwirrt, dass ich dessen Lufthauch spüren kann.“  
Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn stehen und ging zu dem Bär. Er war wirklich beeindruckend und es tat ihr ein bisschen leid, dass er hatte sterben müssen.  
  
Mit einem Pfiff gab sie ihrem Hengst das Zeichen, dass er wieder zu ihr kommen sollte. Als er angetrabt kam sah sie, dass er nicht allein war. Ihn begleitete ein anderes, ebenfalls sehr schönes, Pferd.  
     „Ist das Euer Tier, das meinem Hengst da so hinterher trottet?“, fragte sie nun triumphierend.  
     „Ja, das ist Weißmähne, seit vielen Jahren ist sie meine treue Begleiterin.“  
Dabei strich er ihr liebevoll über die Nüstern. Sie hatte weder Zaumzeug noch Sattel, ein Zeichen dafür, dass er sie „elbisch“ ritt.  
     „Sie ist eine Mearas, genau wie Euer Hengst. Ihr wisst sicherlich, wie selten schwarze Mearas sind, oder? Ihr könnt Euch sehr glücklich schätzen, solch ein Tier zu besitzen.“  
Der Elb, sie kannte seinen Namen immer noch nicht, sprach sehr anerkennend von Éllwyns Freund, was sie ihm hoch anrechnete.  
     „Weißmähne, ein schöner Name.“  
Nun streichelte sie ihrem Gefährten ebenfalls über seine Nüstern, um ihn zu beruhigen.  
     „Mein Hengst heißt Moranar. Ja, ich weiß, wie selten sie sind und man _besitzt_ solch ein Mearas nicht. Es lässt seinen Reiter nur freiwillig auf seinen Rücken. Diesen einen Reiter und sonst keinen“, sprach Éllwyn voller stolz.  
     „Moranar? _Schwarzes Feuer?_ Ihr habt Eurem Pferd einen _elbischen_ Namen gegeben? Ist das nicht seltsam für eine _Rohirrim_?“, fragte er verwundert und leicht belustigt.  
Dieser Elb war wirklich unglaublich! Gerade hatte er es geschafft, sie ein wenig zu besänftigen. Nun war Éllwyn schon wieder kurz davor, vor Zorn ihre Gesichtsfarbe der Haarfarbe anzupassen. Nur mit Mühe schaffte sie es, dies nicht zu tun und zischte ihn an.  
     „ _Und ist es nicht unter der Würde eines _Elben _, fast zu stolpern, wenn er aus dem Dickicht tritt?_ Jetzt, _Herr Elb_ , da wir die Namen unserer Pferde kennen, möchte ich mich ebenfalls vorstellen. So ist es Sitte bei den Rohirrim. Mein Name ist Éllwyn, Schildmaid Rohans.“  
     „Éllwyn…“  
Es war fast, als würde der Elb ihren Namen kosten. Was war nur mit ihm los? Er verwirrte sie immer mehr, denn in diesem Moment brachte er mit seiner wundervollen Stimme eine Seite in ihr zum klingen.  
     „Nun, Éllwyn, _Schildmaid Rohans_. Auch ich möchte mich vorstellen, so ist es üblich bei den Elben. Ich bin Legolas aus dem Volk der Waldelben.“  
     „Legolas, das bedeutet _´Grünes Blatt`_ , nicht wahr?“  
Legolas nickte bestätigend.  
     „Ein wahrhaft wohlklingender Name. Ich freue mich ebenso Euch kennen zulernen“, gab die Prinzessin mit einem leicht sarkastischen Unteron zurück.  
Sie wusste nicht, warum sie ihm nicht formvollendet antworten konnte. Ihre Mutter hatte sie doch gelehrt immer und überall die Fassung zu wahren. Es lag bestimmt daran, dass sie den Kampf noch verarbeiten musste. Das musste es sein, deshalb reagierte sie so durcheinander und ungelenk.  
Um sich abzulenken sah sie den Bróg wieder an. Sie war vielleicht noch nie auf einer Jagd gewesen, aber geholfen, die Tiere in schmackhaftes Essen umzuwandeln, das hatte sie. Es war mittlerweile später Nachmittag und sie bemerkte, dass ihr inzwischen leerer Magen knurrte. Legolas entging dieses Geräusch nicht und er sah sie wiederum fragend an.  
     „Herr Legolas, ich weiß nicht, wie es Euch geht, doch ich habe Hunger. Ich finde, es wäre zu schade, wenn wir dieses edle Tier zu unseren Füßen einfach den Aasfressern als Mahl überlassen, findet ihr nicht auch? Ihr habt es erlegt, wir sollten gemeinsam davon essen.  
Meine…. Brüder sollten in Kürze hier eintreffen. Ich würde sie gern mit einem prasselnden Lagerfeuer und einer anständigen Abendmahlzeit begrüßen. Was haltet ihr davon?“  
Schon zückte sie ein Messer aus ihrem Stiefelschaft, zog die Weste aus, schlug die Ärmel hoch und begann dem Bär das Fell abzuziehen.  
     „Äh, ja. Natürlich gern. Eine kleine Stärkung könnte ich wohl auch vertragen.“  
Legolas kratzte sich verwundert am Kopf, verstehe einer die Menschen. Als er sah, wie sie bis zu den Ellenbogen im Bróg verschwand drehte sich nun Legolas der Magen um und er trollte sich. Dann würde er eben Feuerholz suchen.  
     „Bringt auch ein paar Kräuter mit!“, rief Éllwyn hinter ihm her.  
     „Dann schmeckt er besser und wird zarter. Hier müsste Rosmarin und Beifuss wachsen. Das wäre gut.“  
     _ ´Rosmarin und Beifuss wären gut`_, äffte Legolas in Gedanken.  
     _´Wann bin ich vom Bärentöter zum Kräutersammler geworden? Das ist wirklich sehr… sehr… ach, warum soll ich mir etwas vormachen? Alles ist besser, als diesem_ Weib _zuzusehen, wie sie bis zu den Ärmeln in Brógblut versinkt.`_  
  


 

So in Gedanken versunken war Legolas eine Zeit unterwegs und kam dann tatsächlich mit einem großen Bündel Holz wieder und zauberte aus seinem Beutel – ta da – Rosmarin und Beifuss. Éllwyn nahm ihm die Kräuter ab, sie hatte sich zwischenzeitlich im Bach die Hände gewaschen, und sog den Duft der Kräuter ein.  
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, das Legolas überaus fasziniert betrachtete, rieb sie das Stück Fleisch ein, das sie zurecht geschnitten und aufgespießt, hatte ein. Dann sah sie den Elb fragend an.  
Hatte sie bemerkt, dass er sie wieder anstarrte?  
     „Wollt Ihr kein Feuer machen? Herr Legolas?“  
Allem Anschein nach hatte sich die Frau wieder gefangen. Sie wirkte ausgeglichen und konnte Legolas diese Frage stellen, ohne sich mit der Stimme gleich zu überschlagen.  Bewundernd sah sie nun zu, wie er die Scheite geschickt aufstellte, dann zwei nahm und aneinander rieb. Schnell hatte er aus der Glut ein Feuer werden lassen.  
Gerade, als sie das Fleisch darüber legte, damit es anfangen konnte zu braten, sah sie in der Ferne, wie sich drei Punkte näherten. Legolas hatte die beiden Reiter mit der Kutsche in der Mitte schon längst gesehen und war bereits daran, seinen Bogen zu ziehen. Éllwyn legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und hielt ihn auf.  
     „Nein, Herr Legolas, das sind meine… meine Brüder. Bitte, lasst sie am Leben.“  
Legolas senkte den Bogen wieder und sah Éllwyn an. Blickte zu ihrer Hand auf seinem Arm und fragte sich, wieso sich diese Geste _gut_ anfühlte. Er ahnte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Doch er wollte, er musste, es darauf bewenden lassen.  
Was interessierten ihn auch die Belange eines Menschen?

 


	8. Am Lagerfeuer

Die drei Reiter kamen näher. Als der erste zu ihnen aufschloss stieß er einen erleichterten Seufzer aus und rief ihr zu:  
     „Meine Prinzessin….“  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn Éllwyn fiel ihm sofort ins Wort.  
     „Beored, _Bruder_ , du sollst mich doch nicht immer bei meinem Kosenamen aus Kindertagen nennen. Ich bin nunmehr eine angesehene Schildmaid, da ist dieser Kosename etwas unpassend, findest du nicht auch?“  
Sie sah Legolas von der Seite an und hoffte, er hatte nichts bemerkt. Der Elb sah etwas irritiert aus, das tat er allerdings die meiste Zeit, auch wenn sie ihn nur kurz kannte.  
Während Éllwyn gesprochen hatte, waren auch die anderen beiden Rohirrim näher gekommen und hatten die Worte ihrer Prinzessin verwundert vernommen. Diese sprach nun unbeirrt weiter.  
     „Wie schön, dass ihr euch endlich am vereinbarten Treffpunkt einfindet. Nun können wir gemeinsam weiterreisen und diese Kutsche nach Gondor bringen. Unsere Prinzessin wird sich sicher sehr darüber freuen.“  
Nein, sie hatte nicht vor, Legolas die Wahrheit über ihre Identität zu berichten. Wer wusste schon, ob er wirklich der war, der er vorgab zu sein? So hoffte sie inständig, dass die drei Männer darauf eingingen, als sie ihren eindringlichen Blick bemerkten.  
Die Krieger, Beored, Ared und Simund, glaubte sie sich zu erinnern, sahen einander sehr verwundert an. Dann fiel Simunds Blick auf den Bär und das Feuer.  
     „Pri…. Äh, Éllwyn, was ist hier passiert?“, brachte er mühsam hervor.  
     „Ich lagerte hier und vernahm ein Geräusch. Dann trat dieser ehrwürdige Elb, Herr Legolas, aus dem Wald und kämpfte mit mir gegen diesen Bróg. Er streckte ihn mit einem gezielten Pfeil nieder und rettete so eurer kleinen Schwester wohl den Hals. Da ich das Tier nicht ungenutzt lassen wollte haben wir heute Abend einen schönen Braten.“  
Sie hatte diese Worte ehrlich gemeint und setzte sich an das Feuer, um den Bróg-Braten zu drehen. Éllwyn bedeutete den drei Rohirrim und dem Elb, sie sollen sich ebenfalls setzten. Die Männer holten aus den Satteltaschen Brot und Wein. Sie sattelten die Pferde ab, rieben ihnen den Schweiß aus dem Fell und machten es sich dann am Feuer gemütlich.

  
Legolas und Éllwyn saßen sich gegenüber, die anderen dazwischen. Er hatte diesen verwirrten Ausdruck noch immer im Gesicht, doch sie störte sich nicht weiter daran, kümmerte sich lieber um das Fleisch.  
Nach einer Weile war das Fleisch gut. Alle aßen, allen schmeckte es, Legolas bemerkte wohlwollend, dass Éllwyn eine gute Köchin war, und die Stimmung lockerte sich ein wenig.  
Beored hatte angefangen, einen Stock zu spitzen. Ared hatte seine Flasche Wein schon gut geleert und begann mit schwerer Zunge zu sprechen. Zu Éllwyns Glück lockerte der Wein sie nicht weiter, sondern Ared schlief ein. Simund wiederum fragte den Elb über dies und das, versuchte, mit ihm ein Gespräch aufrecht zu erhalten.  
Dies erwies sich als schwierig, denn Legolas gelang es kaum, sich zu konzentrieren. Ihm war immer noch die Berührung der Kriegerin gegenwärtig. Legolas sah immer wieder über das Feuer zu ihr, sah zu, wie die Schatten über ihr Gesicht huschten, fragte sich, was ihr verschlossenes Gesicht wohl bedeuten möge.  
     „Wie? Was? Äh, ja, Simund. Fast alle Elben reiten ihre Pferde ohne Zaum und ohne Sattel. Wir benötigen so etwas nicht. Wir sind mit unseren Tieren so im Einklang, dass sie wissen, in welche Richtung sie sich bewegen müssen, ohne, dass wir Hilfsmittel benötigen.“  
Legolas fühlte sich ertappt.  
      _´Ich muss mich zusammenreißen. Wieso kann ich meinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden?`_  
Éllwyn saß mit angezogenen Beinen am Feuer, die Arme auf den Knie, das Kinn darauf gestützt. Sie blickte in die Flammen, schien in ihren Gedanken verloren. Doch die Augen der Rothaarigen stahlen sich immer wieder zu Legolas hin. Sie konnte nicht anders, als zu bemerken, dass er wirklich gut aussah. Dies konnte sie nicht verhehlen. Das Essen hatte ihr geholfen, sich noch ein bisschen zu beruhigen und langsam wurde sie schläfrig.  
      _´Was hat er bloß an sich?`_  
     „Éllwyn? Éllwyn!“  
     „Hmm?“  
Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch.  
     „Es ist spät, wir sollten schlafen. Ihr… du siehst müde aus.“  
     „Ja, danke Beored. Ich werde mich unter meine Decke legen. Bitte schlaft alle gut.“  
Die Prinzessin legte sich hin, sah Legolas noch ein letztes mal an, und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Er musste nicht sehen, dass sie noch lange wach lag. Auch Legolas konnte nicht schlafen. Elben brauchten weniger Schlaf, als Menschen ihn brauchten. Doch in dieser Nacht fand ihn der Schlaf in keinem Augenblick.  
Er streifte durch die Ausläufer des Firienwaldes und sorgte dafür, dass die vier Menschen in dieser Nacht kein Leid mehr zu fürchten brauchten. Dabei dachte er wieder und wieder über Éllwyn nach. Er wurde aus ihr einfach nicht schlau.  
     _ ´Verstehe einer die Frauen, ….besonders die Menschenfrauen….`_


	9. Neuer Morgen

Ein neuer Morgen brach an. Éllwyn fühlte sich wie erschlagen. Sie lag bis in die Morgenstunden wach, ihre Hand war noch warm. Warm von der Berührung Legolas´, selbst durch den Stoff hindurch konnte sie scheinbar die Hitze seiner Haut spüren. Sie hatte Angst gehabt, wenn sie ihn länger berührte, würde sie verbrennen.  
Was bedeutete das nur? Nur schwerlich war sie dann endlich eingeschlafen, doch auch dort träumte sie von ihm, träumte von strahlend blauen Augen, wohl geformten Lippen, blonden Haaren, heißer Haut. Sie träumte von einer sinnlichen, tiefen Stimme, die ihr wohlige Schauer über den Rücken jagte, während sie ihren Namen flüsterte.  
     _ ´Éllwyn…. Éllwyn….`_, sie seufzte leise auf im Schlaf.  
     „Éllwyn“, die Rothaarige wurde durchgeschüttelt.  
     „Aufstehen Pr… Schwesterchen. Der neue Tag ist angebrochen. Wir müssen weiter.“  
     Sie schlug die Augen mühselig auf, ihr Blick klärte sich nur langsam, ihr Verstand war noch nicht richtig wach. Doch sie setzte sich auf, streckte die kalten, steif gewordenen Glieder und sah sich um. Das Feuer war ausgegangen, die Sonne war schon über dem Horizont zu sehen. Ihre drei Begleiter und Legolas waren schon fleißig. Sie hatten die Überreste des Bären weg gebracht, die Asche des Feuers verteilt und waren dabei, die Pferde zu satteln.  
Éllwyn stand auf, ging noch immer  steifbeinig zum Mering und wusch sich Gesicht und Arme, spülte den Mund aus und legte sich die nasse Hand in den Nacken.  
      _´Aufwachen, Éllwyn, aufwachen. Es ist schon spät, wir müssen ein gutes Stück Weg schaffen.`_  
Dies sagte sie sich wieder und wieder, auch, als sie neben sich eine Stiefelspitze auftauchen sah. Es war kein Stiefel aus der Heimat, das erkannte sie. Dies konnte nur eines bedeuten. Neben ihr stand Legolas und schaute zu ihr herab.  
     „Ich wünsche Euch einen guten Morgen, edle Dame.“  
Die Stimme des Elben ging ihr durch Mark und Bein, vergessen war die Kälte des Morgens. Diesmal schoss ihr wirklich die Röte ins Gesicht, als sie an den Traum der letzten Stunden dachte. Legolas stand nah, _so nah_. Éllwyn konnte sein Knie an ihrer Schulter spüren.  
Sogar diese kleine Berührung wühlte sie auf. _Wieso nur?_ Sie versuchte ein wenig Abstand zu bekommen und dann aufzustehen.  
Dabei stellte sie sich aber so ungeschickt an, dass sie umknickte und um ein Haar im Wasser gelandet wäre. Alles, was sie aufhielt, war Legolas´ Hand, die sich um ihrem Arm legte und sie zurück zog. Dabei hatte er so viel Schwung, dass sie fast nach hinten überkippte. Doch auch diesen Fall bremste er ab, mit dem anderen Arm, unter ihrem Rücken.  
So standen sie ein Weile da, er hypnotisiert von ihren Augen, sie fasziniert von seinem Gesicht. Er kam ein wenig näher, näher, _noch näher_ , nahm den Geruch ihrer Haut wahr. Für ihn duftete sie nach der Freiheit, die man nur auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes fand.  
  
Er nahm die Hand von ihrem Arm und stattdessen berührte er mit Daumen und Zeigefinger eine Locke. Er fand, sie sei seidig und weich, nicht so rau, wie das Haar von anderen Menschen.  
Éllwyn konnte nichts weiter tun, als sich an seine Oberarme zu klammern und sich von ihm vereinnahmen zu lassen. Legolas verströmte einen Duft nach Blumen und frisch gefallenem Laub. Er roch für sie einfach wunderbar.  
Éllwyn wurde wärmer, sogar heiß, Schauer liefen ihr über den Rücken. Was war nur mit ihr los? Was war mit Legolas los? Was wollte er von ihr in diesem Moment? Warum konnte er sie nicht einfach loslassen? Wollte er, würde er …. ? Sie wagte kaum zu atmen.  
Éllwyn war gebannt. Legolas erging es nicht anders. Doch bevor er sich weiter ihrem Gesicht nähern konnte hörte er ihre _Brüder_ , die ihre Pferde fertig gesattelt hatten. Ared näherte sich. Legolas musste Éllwyn frei geben, bevor dieser sah, was sich am Ufer des Mering abspielte.  
Es fiel Legolas schwer, so unglaublich schwer, sie aus seinen Armen frei zu geben und diese Haarlocke aus seinen Fingern gleiten zu sehen. Doch bevor Ared hinter einem Baum hervortrat hatte er es geschafft.  
Niemand hatte etwas bemerkt, niemand den Moment beobachtet. Er gehörte nur Legolas und Éllwyn.    
     „Éllwyn, es ist soweit. Alle Pferde sind gesattelt und gezäumt, wie können weiter.“  
     „Äh, ja, danke Ared. Ich komme.“  
Verlegen stand sie da und wusste nicht, ob sie Legolas ansehen sollte oder nicht. Ihr Verstand hatte ihr einen Streich gespielt, so musste es sein! Sie hatte geglaubt, er würde sie küssen wollen. Doch niemals würde ein so schöner, Ehrfurcht gebietender, Elb eine, wie sie selbst fand, im Vergleich so kümmerliche Menschenfrau küssen. Nein, er hatte sicherlich nur sein Gleichgewicht halten wollen und war ihr deswegen näher gekommen.  
     _´Éllwyn, wie kannst du nur glauben_ _er würde  dich küssen wollen?`_, schallt sie sich selbst.  
Hastig drehte sie sich um, konnte Legolas nicht mehr ansehen, wollte das unweigerliche Mitleid in seinem Blick nicht sehen. Doch so sah sie auch nicht, wie er noch einmal seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte.  
So begab sie sich zu Moranar, saß auf und gab ihn mit sanften Zug am Zügel zu verstehen, das sie losreiten wollte. Moranar wieherte zustimmend, warf den Kopf in die Luft, wie um sich von Weißmähne zu verabschieden, und schnaubte Legolas noch einmal zu.  
Die drei Rohirrim saßen ebenfalls auf, erhoben die Hand zum Abschiedsgruß und ritten ihrer Prinzessin hinterher. Sie galoppierte diesmal nicht davon, sondern trabte den Weg gen Osten weiter, nach Anórien hinein.  
Legolas blieb allein zurück, sah ihnen nach und sein Herz wurde schwer. Doch er wusste nicht wieso. Legolas erkannte sich selbst nicht wieder.  
      _´War ich wirklich kurz davor, sie zu küssen? Kann das wahr sein? Wieso ausgerechnet sie? _Menschen _frauen haben mich doch noch nie interessiert!`_  
Er setzte sich wieder ins Gras und hielt sich den schwirrenden Kopf  
      _´Was mache ich hier nur? Was soll ich nun tun?_ _Ich weiß es , ich muss sie vergessen, schnell, _vollkommen _!`_  
Da er sich momentan selbst nicht mehr traute, Angst hatte, er könne dieser merkwürdigen Frau doch noch nachlaufen, rief er Weißmähne zu sich. Schnell saß Legolas ebenfalls auf und ritt den Mering entlang gen Norden, hinein in die Mündungen des Entwasser. Er zwang sich, sich nicht umzudrehen. Sonst, das wusste er, würde er seine Richtung ändern, nach Anórien….  
  
Legolas wollte nach Haus zu seinem Vater, Heim zu Thranduil. Er musste seinem Vater berichten, dass der Bróg nicht mehr war. Er wollte, musste, in den Hallen seiner Vorväter vergessen, vergessen, dass er beinah eine Menschenfrau geküsst hätte, vergessen, dass es Éllwyn überhaupt gab, Éllwyn, die Frau mit dem Feuerhaar.


	10. Minas Tirith wartet

Die nächsten beiden Tage verliefen ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Die Rohirrim legten jeden Tag das vorgesehene Stück des Weges zurück, heute würden sie in Minas Tirith ankommen. Sie würden ankommen und dann würde Éllwyn in ein neues Leben gestoßen werden, ein Leben, von dem sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, es wirklich bestreiten zu müssen.  
Aber in den letzten Tagen konnte sie sich überhaupt kaum noch etwas vorstellen, das mit etwas anderem zu tun hatte, als mit Legolas. Die Gedanken der Prinzessin verloren sich immer wieder in diesen wenigen Momenten mit ihm. Dabei hatte sie ihn nur für kurze Stunden kennen gelernt. Es war außer ein paar unbedachten Berührungen nichts zwischen den beiden passiert. Wieso dachte sie dann also ständig an ihn?  
      _´Ich muss mich zusammenreißen. Bald werde ich meinem zukünftigen Mann gegenüberstehen. Ich muss den Elb vergessen! Er ist ein Mann aus dem schönen Volk, er weiß vermutlich nicht einmal mehr, dass es mich gibt.`_  
  
Mit diesen düsteren Gedanken ritt sie in diesem Moment auf das große Tor von Minas Tirith zu. Als sie es schließlich durchritten hatte, waren die Gedanken verschwunden, sie überwältigt von der Pracht und dem Glanz.  
Minas Tirith war wirklich beeindruckend.  
Éllwyn hatte schon viele Beschreibungen über diese Stadt, die sich in sieben Kreisen, nach oben schraubte, gelesen und gehört. Nun mit eigenen Augen dies alles zu sehen, die weißen Steine strahlend, den Weißen Turm über allem aufragend, das war wirklich über die Maßen ergreifend.  
Langsam bahnten sie sich ihren Weg durch die Straßen nach oben.  
Überall waren Dúnedain auf den Straßen und winkten ihnen zu. Allem Anschein nach hatten sie schon auf ihre Ankunft gewartet. Die Menschen lachten und riefen der Prinzessin Glückwünsche zu.  
Aus welchem Grund erkannten sie die junge Schildmaid? War es ihre Kleidung? Hatte der Truchsess das Volke darauf vorbereitet?  
      _´Ach nein, sie denken, die Prinzessin,_ ich _, sitzt in der Kutsche und sie winken ihr zu.`_  
Doch es war Éllwyn egal, sie freute sich über den herzlichen Empfang für die leere Kutsche und hoffte, es war ein gutes Zeichen. Vielleicht konnte sie hier doch glücklich werden, konnte ihrem Vater die gebührende Ehre erweisen, wenn der Zorn auf ihn eines Tages doch abkühlte, wenn ihre Geschwister sie oft genug besuchten.  
Vielleicht konnte sie Denethor ehelichen und den Elb vergessen. Vielleicht…. sie hörte auf, sich schon wieder solche Gedanken zu machen, denn sie ritten in den letzten Kreis. Hier stand ein großer, weißer Baum, doch er sah traurig und verdorrt aus. Im Hof war ein Springbrunnen. Dort saß sie ab, wusch sich notdürftig das Gesicht und richtete ihre Kleidung, die von dem langen Ritt knittrig geworden war.  
      _´Hätte ich doch die Tage in meiner Kutsche verbringen sollen? Dann sähe ich jetzt wenigstens königlich aus. Dann hätte ich Legolas nicht getroffen. Dann müsste ich ihn nicht vergessen. Nein, Denethor soll ruhig sehen können, dass ich eine wahre Schildmaid bin. Er wird mich nicht in seinem Turm einsperren können, wie es so viele Herrscher mit ihren Frauen zu tun pflegen!`_  
Sich selbst so Mut zusprechend ging sie in Richtung der Festhalle.  
  
Als sie vor Merethrond stand strich sie noch einmal mit ihren Händen über den Wams, fuhr sich durch ihr Haar – sie trug kleine Zöpfe an den Schläfen – und gab den Soldaten am Eingang ein Zeichen, das Tor zu öffnen. Die Rohirrim würden im Hofe warten, Moranar schnaubte zuversichtlich.  
Éllwyn zwang sich zu lächeln, es gelang ihr nicht besonders gut, und trat hinein, in die Schatten.  
  


  
~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  


  
  
Legolas lag am Ostufer des Entwasser, hatte seine Stiefel ausgezogen und die Brandung umspülte seine Füße. Weißmähne stand in einigem Abstand zu ihm und graste friedlich. Nicht weit entfernt züngelten die Flammen eines kleinen Lagerfeuers. Legolas starrte in das Nachtschwarz des Himmels und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Sehr weit war er auf seinem Weg in die Heimat nicht gekommen in diesen Tagen, es ging ihm nicht sonderlich gut.  
  
Er hatte Schmerzen, körperliche Schmerzen, geistige Schmerzen.  
Der Elb hatte seit Tagen nicht einen Bissen gegessen, wenn er es genau betrachtete, seit dem Braten am Lagerfeuer nicht mehr. Er hatte auch nicht mehr geschlafen seit jener Nacht. Selbst für einen Elb war das eine lange Zeit.  
Legolas fand den Schlaf einfach nicht, egal, wie sehr er ihn suchte. Das Essen schmeckte ihm nicht mehr, wenn er es doch probierte, dann kam es ihm fad vor. Selbst seinen Glanz schien er dadurch zu verlieren.  
      __´Ich bin wohl wahrlich ein prachtvoller Elb! Wenn ich weiter so schnell voran komme werde ich erst in zwei Jahren wieder meinen Vater zum Gruße in die Arme schließen.  
Wieso bin ich noch nicht aus dem Sumpfgebiet des Nindalf heraus? Ich sollte doch schon längst in den braunen Landen sein und bald die Ausläufer des Düsterwaldes sehen….  
Wieso kann ich mich nicht endlich von hier fort begeben? Wie kommt es, dass ich nachts wach liege und in den Himmel starre? Woher kommt mein mangelnder Appetit? Ich habe noch nie solch merkwürdige Schmerzen in meiner Brust verspürt!`  
  
Tief in seinem Inneren kannte er die Antwort, eine Antwort, die er nicht wahrhaben wollte.  
Es lag an Éllwyn, denn es verging keine Stunde, in der er nicht an sie dachte, in der er nicht glaubte, er würde den Duft ihrer Haut wahrnehmen. Er stellte sich vor, wieder ihre Haare zu berühren, wie sie sanft erschauerte, wenn seine Lippen nah an ihrer Haut ihren Namen flüsterten. Doch er konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso, wenn er sie doch nur einen Wimpernschlag lang gesehen, berührt hatte.  
  
Sein Vater hatte ihm wieder und wieder erklärt, wie unwürdig die Menschen waren. Thranduil hatte nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er die Menschen verabscheute, regelrecht hasste. Er betonte immer wieder, dass es eine Sache war, mit einem Waldläufer befreundet zu sein, aber etwas ganz anderes, eine Freundschaft zu einem normalen Menschen, schon gar nicht zu einer Frau zu pflegen, niemals würde er so etwas ungeheuerliches akzeptieren.  
Die Freundschaft zwischen Legolas und Aragorn hatte Thranduil lange Zeit nicht geduldet, seinem Sohn oft zu verstehen gegeben, dass er Aragorn nicht im Düsterwald sehen wollte.  
      _´ Wer meine Gedanken hören und mich so sehen könnte, der würde mich wohl nicht als besonders eindrucksvoll bezeichnen. Ich höre mich ja an wie ein weinerliches_ Waschweib __! Nein, es wird Zeit, ich muss endlich aufstehen, mich wieder auf den Weg begeben, Thranduil wird wissen, wie er mich heilen kann. Es muss einen Weg geben!`  
Er rieb sich die schmerzende Brust und den Kopf.  
  
Legolas war so tief in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er spät, fast zu spät, bemerkte, wie unruhig Weißmähne geworden war. Er sah in die Richtung, in der sie stand, bemerkte dort, wie sich am Horizont jemand näherte. Legolas stand auf, zog seine Stiefel wieder an und schaute weiter in die Ferne.  
Als er erkannte, wer sich dort näherte, zog er seinen Bogen von der Schulter, sammelte alle seine verbliebenen Kräfte und machte sich bereit. Von dort kam eine kleine Horde Orks auf ihn zu.  
  
Legolas spannte die Sehne und legte drei Pfeile auf. Sie sirrten los, fanden ihr Ziel. Ein Ork fiel sofort, ein Pfeil steckte in seinem linken Auge. Der zweite Ork heulte auf, als der Pfeil seinen Arm traf, doch er rannte mit den anderen weiter auf Legolas zu, sein Schwert erhoben. Der dritte, den ein Pfeil traf, röchelte und taumelte noch ein paar Schritte, bevor er ebenfalls am Boden lag. Diesen hatte ein Pfeil im Hals getroffen.  
Er zielte erneut, schoss, traf zwei weitere Orks tödlich. Dann waren sie für den Bogen zu nah. Er rannte zum Feuer, nahm einen brennenden Ast mit der einen Hand und zog mit der anderen eines seiner Kampfmesser hervor.  
Es begann ein wilder Tanz, in dem Legolas die Klinge mit den Orks kreuzte, sich duckte, drehte, den einen oder anderen in Brand steckte. Schwarzes Blut spritzte, die Orks heulten, Legolas stieß einen wilden Schrei aus. Er köpfte einen Ork, schlug einem anderen den Arm ab, dem Nächsten fehlte ein Bein.  
Dann spürte er einen scharfen Schmerz und das Blut des Elben floss. Legolas beachtete den Schmerz nicht, streckte den letzten Ork nieder, in dem er ihm das Messer tief in den Bauch rammte, stand schwer atmend über einem Berg aus Ork-Leichen.  
Er sah an sich herunter und bemerkte einen langen Schnitt, der Stoff an seinem Oberschenkel klaffte auf und Blut klebte daran. Er ging langsam zum Fluss und wusch sich das Blut – sein eigenes und das der Orks – von seiner Kleidung, seinem Gesicht und aus seinen Haaren.  
Dann zog er einen Streifen Stoff aus einer seiner Taschen, schlüpfte vorsichtig aus seiner Hose und besah sich den Schaden. Der Schnitt war zu seinem Glück nur oberflächlich. Es würde wohl nicht einmal eine Narbe bleiben. Also nahm er den Streifen und verband sich damit geschickt.  
Vergessen waren der Hunger und die Müdigkeit. Nur seine Gedanken drehten sich wieder im Kreis. Er musste weg von hier, weiter reiten in sein Königreich.  
Dort war er sicher, dort würde er sich erholen, dort würde er vergessen, seinen Körper und seinen Geist gesunden lassen. Diese sündigen Gedanken würden ihn verlassen, sie konnten nichts anderes sein als eine vorübergehende Krankheit.  
Er sah, das Weißmähne auf ihn wartete. Mit einiger Mühe saß er auf und begab sich abermals auf den Weg.


	11. Böses Erwachen

Éllwyn trat in die Halle und sah sich um, die Soldaten am Eingang hatten ihr versichert, der Truchsess würde schon auf sie warten. Wo war er? Der einzige Mann, den sie sah, saß auf einem großen Stuhl mit kunstvoll verzierter Lehne, fast schon ein Thron. Doch er war… er war… nun, er war alt. Langes graues Haar fiel ihm auf die Schulter, die Augen lagen tief in seinem Gesicht voller Falten, der Rücken war schon ein wenig gebeugt vom Alter. Wer war das? Wo war ihr zukünftiger Mann? Wieso begrüßte er sie nicht?  
     „Ich bin Denethor, Truchsess von Gondor. Ich freue mich, euch in meinen Hallen begrüßen zu dürfen, holde Éllwyn. Die edle Prinzessin Rohans ist noch viel schöner, als es die Geschichten erzählen. Ich darf mich wirklich sehr glücklich schätzen, dass Ihr den Bund der Ehe mit mir eingehen werdet. Damit wird das Bündnis zwischen unseren Völkern wieder neu gestärkt.“  
Die Stimme hallte von den Wänden wieder und Éllwyn konnte nicht richtig ausmachen, aus welcher Richtung sie kam. Sie war ehrfurchtgebietend, aber auch irgendwie dünn. Dennoch hatte der Mann, wer auch immer es war, die überaus formvollendete Begrüßung dargeboten, die einer Prinzessin würdig war.  
     „Ich bin Éllwyn, Prinzessin und Schildmaid Rohans, Tochter Théodens. Es ist mir eine Ehre und eine große Freude, Euch, den Truchsess, Euch, meinen zukünftigen Gemahl, kennenzulernen.“  
Éllwyn dankte im Stillen ihrer Mutter dafür, dass diese darauf bestanden hatte, ihrer Tochter die Grundregeln für Benimm und Konversation beizubringen. Es half ihr durch diese obskure Situation.  
     „Doch, edler Herr, wo seid Ihr? Ich möchte gern erblicken, mit wem ich rede.“  
Ein Lachen drang an ihr Ohr. Sie konnte nicht einordnen, ob es freundlich oder bösartig war. Dazu schallte es zu sehr in der riesigen Festhalle.  
     „Edle Prinzessin, ich sitze direkt vor Euch. Bitte kommt näher.“  
Éllwyn begriff und ihr wurde schlecht. Der alte Mann, der auf dem, nun es war wohl ein Thron, saß war Denethor. So musste es sein. Sie nahm allen Mut zusammen, schluckte ein paar mal und ging zu ihm, hoffte immer noch, das es ein Missverständnis war.  
Als sie bei ihm stand war alle Hoffnung vergebens. Es musste Denethor sein, er trug die Zeichen des Truchsess, das Horn von Gondor und einen Ring, der seine Macht symbolisierte. Denethor erhob sich von seinem Sitz und stieg die zwei Stufen zu ihr herunter. Éllwyn wurde wieder schlecht, als er näher trat.  
     „Bitte, Herr Denethor, verzeiht, wenn ich Euch dies frage, doch…. wie alt seid Ihr?“  
     „Ich bin erst dreiundachtzig, stehe in der Blüte meines Lebens“, erklärte er mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust.  
Auf einmal schien er nicht mehr so gebrechlich zu sein.  
     „In der Blüte Eures Lebens?“  
Éllwyn wurde blass.  
     „Aber, wie ist das denn möglich?“  
     „Nun, Herrin Éllwyn, ich bin ein Dúnedain. Wir dürfen meist über einhundertfünfzig Jahre alt werden.“  
Sie fühlte sich vor den Kopf gestoßen, alles drehte sich. Sie musste sich festhalten, an Denethor. Bei dieser Berührung wurde ihr eiskalt.  
     „W.. Was… Was ist mit Euren Söhnen? Ich hörte, ich solle für sie eine neue Ziehmutter werden. Wie … alt… sind sie denn?“  
Denethor lachte wieder auf.  
    „Faramir ist noch grün hinter den Ohren. Er ist gerade einmal dreißig und ein wahrer Wildfang. Was Boromir angeht, er ist nicht mehr ganz so wild, aber auch noch sehr jung, erst fünfunddreißig. Die beiden brauchen noch die Führung einer starken Hand.“  
Dabei sah er seine junge Braut bedeutungsvoll an.  
     „Erst fünfunddreißig und dreißig? Noch sehr jung und ein Wildfang?“  
Éllwyn konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade hörte. Selbst seine Söhne waren mindestens zehn Jahre älter als sie selbst. Das konnte nicht stimmen. Ihr Vater hatte sich geirrt, sie sollte bestimmt diesen Faramir ehelichen. Ja, so musste es sein.  
     „Mein werter Herr Denethor, seid ihr _sicher_ , dass ich _Eure_ Braut bin? Dass ich nicht einen Eurer Söhne heiraten soll?“  
     „Einen meiner Söhne? Sicher nicht! Ich erlaube erst, dass Boromir heiratet, wenn er seine Hörner abgestoßen hat. Frühestens in zehn oder fünfzehn Jahren!“  
Sie musste hier raus, an die frische Luft, sofort. Wie sollte sie das bewerkstelligen?  
     „Herr Denethor, gestattet Ihr mir, meinen Hengst in die Stallungen zu bringen? Er ist sehr erschöpft, ich muss ihn füttern und tränken. Auch glaube ich, dass Euch mein, nun Reiseodeur, ein wenig stören könnte. Ich würde gern ein Bad nehmen und mich später wieder zu Euch gesellen.“  
     „Es stimmt, Ihr riecht ein wenig streng. Eure Wünsche seien Euch gewährt. Es wir zu Euren Ehren ein Festgelage geben, in vier Stunden geht es los. Macht Euch bis dahin vorzeigbar. Geht!“  
Denethor klatschte in die Hände und das Tor ging wieder auf.  
  
Éllwyn blieb fast die Luft weg. Sie hatte ja schon wenig Umgangsformen gelernt und an den Tag gelegt, aber _´Ihr riecht ein wenig streng.`_ , das schlug dem Fass den Boden aus! Sie war froh, als sie wieder unter der Sonne stand, frische Luft atmen konnte. Sie sah, wie ein jüngerer Mann mit schulterlangen, braunen Haaren und einem leichten Bart zu ihr trat.  
     „Seid Ihr Lady Éllwyn? Ich bin Faramir, der jüngere der beiden Söhne dieses… ich rede lieber nicht weiter. Nur so viel sei noch gesagt: Ich geleite Euch zu den Ställen und …. _Ihr habt mein Beileid._ “


	12. Was soll nun werden?

Éllwyn merkte sich den Weg zu den Ställen und zurück, sie behielt sich den Weg zu ihrem neuen Gemach. So würde sie Moranar jederzeit besuchen können.  
In ihrem Bad war sie froh, eine Wanne mit heißem, dampfenden Wasser vorzufinden. Ein Diener hatte schon angefangen, die Dinge aus Ihrer Kutsche in dieses Zimmer zu bringen. Eigentlich war ihr das nicht recht, doch so hatte sie wenigstens ihre Seife zu Hand.  
Sie würde baden und nach Jasmin duften. Sie würde sich besser fühlen und überlegen, was sie tun sollte. Sie würde das schöne Kleid anziehen und allen zeigen, das sie würdig war.  
Wenn sie nur wüsste, würdig für was oder wen. Faramir hatte ihr auf dem Weg und im Stall ein wenig über Gondor, Minas Tirith und die Dúnedain erzählt, doch das Einzige, das in ihrem Gedächtnis hängen geblieben war, war die Tatsache, das die Herrscher der Dúnedain für ein Menschgeschlecht lang, sehr lang, lebten. Sie rühmten sich, von den Númenór abzustammen.  
Es schien zu stimmen, dass Denethor für númenórische Verhältnisse noch nicht alt war und seine Söhne als Halbstarke ansah, von denen er glaubte, sie bräuchten eine neue Mutter.  
Éllwyn drehte sich der Magen um, sobald sie an ihn dachte. Doch was sollte sie tun? Sie setzte sich in die Wanne und merkte, wie sich ihre Muskeln entspannten, begann sich zu säubern. Sie saß so lang im Wasser, bis es ganz kalt war, dachte schon wieder an Legolas. Die Kälte erinnerte sie daran, wie er sie davor bewahrt hatte, im Wasser zu landen.  
Éllwyn wurde warm, sie merkte, wie sie bei dem Gedanken daran errötete. Ihre Haut begann zu prickeln, ihre Brustwarzen begannen sich aufzurichten, als sie sich vorstellte, wie seine seidigen Lippen ihre eigenen streiften, sie sich in einem sanften Kuss verloren.  
Oh, das war ja so was von der falsche Ort zur falschen Zeit. Sie hatte noch weniger als eine Stunde, um sich anzuziehen und ihre Haare zu bändigen. Sie hatte keine Zeit, sich in diesen Tagträumen zu verlieren.  
      _´Bald werde ich nur noch diese Träume haben, um glücklich zu sein.`_  
Éllwyn erhob sich aus der Wanne und griff nach einem Tuch, um sich abzutrocknen. Als sie sich trocken und rosig geschrubbt hatte ging sie in das angrenzende Schlafzimmer. Eine Zofe hatte ihr das Kleid schon auf ihr großes Bett gelegt.  
      _´Ob ich lang allein bleiben werde in diesem Bett? Ich kann es nur hoffen.`_  
Die Zofe kam wieder herein und lächelte ihre zukünftige Herrin an. Sie schien noch sehr jung zu sein, jünger als die Schildmaid, und half Éllwyn beim anziehen. Dann machte sich daran ihre wilde Mähne zu bändigen. Als sie die Zöpfe an den Seiten lösen wollte hielt Éllwyn sie auf.  
     „Nein, bitte, diese Zöpfe sollen bleiben.“  
     „Wie Ihr wünscht, meine Herrin.“  
Die Zofe knickste und begann ihr Werk. Als sie damit fertig war bewunderte Éllwyn sich im Spiegel. Ihre Zofe hatte grüne Edel- und Halbedelsteine in passenden Farben und unterschiedlichen Größen in ihr Haar mit eingearbeitet. Ein wunderschön geflochtener Zopf lag schwer auf ihrem Rücken und um ihre Stirn sah er aus wie eine kleine Krone, geschmückt mit einem wunderschön geschliffenen Smaragd in der Mitte.  
     „Hab vielen Dank für dieses kunstvolle Werk.“  
Éllwyn drehte sich und sah die Zofe an.

     „Wie ist dein Name?“  
     „Es freut mich, Euch glücklich zu sehen, Herrin. Mein Name ist Gloria.“  
     „Dann danke ich dir, Gloria. Wie alt bist du?“  
     „Ich bin gerade sechzehn geworden, meine Eltern haben mir diese Anstellung gesucht. Es ist üblich, das ein Mädchen in meinem Alter mit für die Familie sorgt.“  
     „Bist du nicht noch ein bisschen jung für diese Arbeit? Wenn ein dreißigjähriger hier noch fast als Kind gilt, dann musst du doch viel zu jung für die Arbeit sein.“  
     „Oh, Herrin, aber nein. Ich bin keine solche Dúnedain wie der Herr. Ich stamme aus Geschlecht der weißen Berge. Unsere Lebenspanne ist so, wie die der meisten Menschen.“  
Éllwyn fing an zu verstehen. Doch wollte sie das überhaupt?  
Sie drückte die Hände ihrer Zofe und lächelte sie an. Die junge Frau konnte nichts für ihr Schicksal und hatte nur Éllwyns Dankbarkeit verdient.  
  


  
~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  

  
  
Legolas war nicht weit gekommen. Er hatte an diesem Tag höchstens vierzig Meilen zwischen sich und den Schauplatz des Kampfes gebracht. Für einen Elb war diese Strecke nichts. Er hätte selbst in diesem geschwächten Zustand den dreifachen Weg zurücklegen müssen.  
Was hielt ihn noch hier? Oder sollte er sich besser fragen, _wer_? Seine Gedanken drehten sich wieder um Éllwyn. Er konnte es nicht länger leugnen, dies war keine Krankheit. Es war etwas anderes, etwas, das er bisher nicht begreifen konnte.  
Der Schlüssel dazu schien jedoch in dieser Frau zu liegen. Denn Schmerz in seiner Brust wurde schlimmer, mit jeden Schritt, den er sich von ihr entfernte. Schmerzte nun um einiges mehr als die Wunde am Bein.  
      __´Ich verstehe nicht, was hier passiert. Nahezu jede Minute denke ich an sie, ihre Augen, ihre Haare. Ich entsinne mich, wie sie roch, wie heiß mir wurde, als sie am Mering in meinen Armen lag.  
Ich kann nicht bestreiten, dass ich sie beinah geküsst hätte.... Dieses  Weib _muss einen Zauber über mich gelegt haben! Das muss es sein. Dann bleibt mir keine Wahl, dann muss ich mich ihr stellen. Sie muss diesen Zauber von mir nehmen!`_  
Noch bevor er sich bewusst entschieden hatte wendete Weißmähne ihre Schritte um und begann, sie einen Weg zurück zu suchen.  
      __´Wo werde ich sie finden? Gondor ist groß. Wenn sie die Kutsche ihrer Prinzessin sicher zu deren Bestimmungsort gebracht hat, dann könnte sie überall sein. Sie könnte schon längst wieder auf dem Weg nach Rohan sein. Das wird schwierig…`  
Weiter mit seinem Schicksal hadernd überließ er seinem Pferd die Führung. Doch er bemerkte schon nach kurzer Zeit, dass der Schmerz in seiner Brust ein wenig leichter wurde.  
  


  
~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  

  
  
Es war so weit. Sie stand wieder vor Merethrond. Es war früher Abend und Éllwyn sah aus wie die Prinzessin, die sie war. Wieder setzte sie ein gespieltes Lächeln auf, wieder öffneten sich die Tore. Wieder trat sie ein.  
     „…. und alles, was man noch sah, war der nackte Hintern von Faramir, der gerade Fersengeld gab.“  
Der gesamte Saal lachte lauthals auf. Nur Faramir blieb stumm. Er saß an einer langen Tafel, neben einem anderen, nur wenig älteren Mann, der wiederum neben Denethor stand und gerade seine Geschichte beendete. Dieser Mann, allem Anschein nach Boromir, hatte Éllwyn erspäht und ihm klappte der Mund auf. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte räusperte er sich.  
     „Ich müsst Lady Éllwyn sein“, sprach er lauthals aus.  
     „Ich heiße Euch willkommen. Es stimmt, was mein Vater sagte. Meine neue __Mutter ist wirklich überaus schön. Bitte, setzt Euch zu uns an den Tisch. Lasst uns heute gemeinsam Eure Ankunft hier feiern!“ Boromir hob seinen Becher, prostete der Gesellschaft zu und leerte ihn in einem Zug. Dann warf er ihn auf den Boden und setzte sich wieder.  
  
Éllwyn ging auf die drei Männer zu, in ihrem Kleid sah es fast so aus, als würde sie schweben. Die Söhne und ihr Vater verfolgten jeden ihrer Schritte und Éllwyn konnte die Blicke in ihrem Rücken spüren, als sie sich um den Stuhl wand und sich hinsetzte.  
Denethor ergriff sofort ihre Hand und streichelte sie wie seinen neuesten Besitz. Éllwyn musste sich sehr zurückhalten, damit sie nicht wegzuckte.  
  
Es konnte kaum schlimmer werden, oder?


	13. Neuer Mut

Der Abend konnte noch schlimmer werden, wesentlich schlimmer.  
  
Éllwyn konnte kaum glauben, was nach dieser Begrüßung durch ihren Ziehsohn folgte. Sie hatte in der goldenen Halle schon viele Feste erlebt, es war auch manchmal, meist, etwas rauer zugegangen, schließlich waren sie Pferdeherren. Doch was sie nun erlebte, das schockierte die Rohirrim auf neue, ungeahnte Weise. Ihr Volk mochten manche als grob und ungeschlacht ansehen, doch sie vergaßen nie, niemals, wie man sich einer Frau gegenüber verhielt oder verloren ihre Würde bei unsäglichen Spielen. Éllwyn hätte sich nie in ihrem Leben vorstellen können, dass es Männer gab, die so etwas taten.  
Hier jedoch sah sie Männer, sie war tatsächlich die einzige Frau an der Tafel, die nicht einfachen nur tranken oder sich vielleicht besoffen. Nein hier sah sie Männer, die es regelrecht darauf anlegten, möglichst schnell und möglichst gründlich unter den Tischen zu liegen.  
Sobald eine Dienerin neue Platten mit Früchten, Brot oder Braten brachte, konnte sie sich gewiss sein, dass sie alsbald eine grobe Hand an ihrem Hintern fühlte, der sie begrabschte, hier kniff, dort drückte. Wenn sie nicht sofort wieder verschwand, dann wurde sie unsanft auf den Schoß gezerrt und….  
Éllwyn konnte es nicht fassen, ihre Augen wurden groß, sie drehte sich weg vor Scham. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie noch, wie eine Brust frei gelegt wurde und der Mann ihr gegenüber seinen Mund darauf legte während der, auf dem sie saß sie weiter grob betatschte. Doch was sie nun sah, an der Wand zu ihrer linken, war nicht gerade besser.  
Dort war Boromir gerade _beschäftigt_. Éllwyn sah, wie eine Brünette ihre nackten Beine um sein Hinterteil legte, ihr Rock bauschte sich zwischen den beiden. Boromir schwitzte und keuchte. Nach wenigen, dennoch schrecklich langen, Minuten war es vorbei. Vor Entsetzten hatte sie den Blick nicht abwenden können. Nun wusste sie, was Denethor meinte mit dem _´Hörner abstoßen`_.  
Ihr zukünftiger… Sohn… bemerkte ihre Blicke, als er von seiner Gespielin abließ und lächelte ihr süffisant zu. Er sortierte sich, schloss seine Hose und ging an ihr vorbei. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Sitzplatz beugte er seinen Kopf zu ihrem Ohr und flüsterte hinein.  
     „Hat dir gefallen, was du gesehen hast, _Mutter_? Ich unterbreite dir ein einmaliges Angebot. Wenn mein Vater es nicht schafft, dich zu beglücken, dann komm zu mir. Meine Tür wird immer für dich offen _stehen_.“  
  
Éllwyn wollte sich abwenden vor Scham. Ihre Augen wurden wieder groß, als sie begriff, was er meinte und Schamesröte stieg ihr ins Gesicht, Boromir lachte belustigt auf. Doch die einzige Richtung, die ihr noch blieb, war die zu Denethor. Er wandte sich zu ihr als Boromir weiterging. Ich Gemahl hatte einen merkwürdigen Glanz in den Augen, Saft tropfte ihm vom Kinn und sein Grinsen verriet ihr, dass er den Abend sichtlich genoss.  
     „Wie gefällt Euch dieses Fest? Es wird zu Euren Ehren veranstaltet. Seht es als Geschenk zu unserer morgigen Hochzeit an.“  
Nah zu Éllwyn gebeugt flüsterte er noch weiter.  
   „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass der morgige Abend naht.“  
Dann sah er seine Braut an, erwartete eine Antwort. Sie war schockiert, viel zu schockiert, um irgendetwas anderes zu tun, als krampfhaft zu versuchen das bisschen Mageninhalt bei sich zu behalten. Dabei verkrampfte sie ihre Finger um die Armlehnen so sehr, dass ihre Knöchel ganz weiß wurden.  
     „Wie ich feststelle seid Ihr angenehm still und müsst Euch sehr beherrschen, um Euch nicht gleich auf mich zu stürzen. Das ist gut, sehr gut. Habt nur noch ein wenig Geduld. Morgen…“  
Damit wand er sich wieder seinem Teller zu und warf seinem Hund einen halb angenagten Knochen zu.  
      _´Morgen schon? Ich soll dieses Ekelpaket morgen schon heiraten?`_  
Éllwyn konnte es nicht fassen. Ihr blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit. Auch die Hoffnung, er würde sie nur heiraten und anderweitig in Ruhe lassen war vertan. Sie konnte nicht mehr, stand auf und verbeugte sich andeutungsweise.  
     „Ich wusste nicht, dass wir schon morgen den Bund der Ehe eingehen werden, Herr Denethor. Doch auch ich kann es kaum erwarten. Ich werde mich nun zurückziehen, da ich vor freudiger Erwartung noch einige Dinge zu erledigen habe. Ich möchte für Euch morgen _perfekt_ aussehen. Dies beinhaltet viel Schlaf. Wenn Ihr mich nun entschuldigen wollt.“  
Denethor versuchte aufzustehen, doch der übermäßige Genuss von Bier und Met hatte nicht gerade zu seine Standfestigkeit beigetragen. So blieb er einfach sitzen und winkte mit seiner Hand. Eine recht abfällige Geste, wie sie fand, doch sie würde sie lieber nicht kommentieren.  
Auf dem Weg in ihre Gemächer hing Éllwyn ihren Gedanken nach. Sie brauchte einen Plan. So merkte sie nicht, dass ihr jemand folgte. Auf halbem Weg spürte sie eine Hand an ihrer Taille. Sie wurde unsanft in eine dunkle Nische gezogen, an die kalte Wand gepresst. Mit vor Entsetzen aufgerissen Augen sah sie in das ihr nun schon bekannte Gesicht. Es war… _Boromir_. Er stank nach Alkohol und Vergnügen. Es war widerlich,  er war widerlich.  
     „Hallo, Mutter. Du bist so schnell gegangen, ich konnte dich gar nicht richtig begrüßen. Das finde ich ziemlich schade.“  
Er hatte ein schreckliches Grinsen aufgesetzt.  
     „Boromir, lasst mich los. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für solchen Unfug.“  
Sie versuchte sich bei diesen Worten zu befreien, doch er war zu stark.  
     „Ich bin in der Stimmung dazu. Das genügt.“  
Sein Kopf senkte sich zu ihr, sie drehte sich weg. Boromirs Atem streifte ihre Wange, Éllwyn wurde wieder schlecht.  
     „Halt gefälligst still, Weibsstück, wenn ich dich mit einem Kuss beglücken will.“  
Boromir hob seine Hand, holte aus. Éllwyn versuchte sich zu ducken, machte sich bereit, den Schmerz in ihrer Wange zu spüren….  
In diesem Moment erschien ein Kopf hinter Boromir. Dieser Kopf begann zu sprechen, zischte ihn an.  
     „Bruder, hör auf. SOFORT! Sie ist die Braut unseres Vaters. Was glaubst du wohl wird er mit dir tun, wenn sie morgen mit einem blauen Auge vor den Alter tritt?“  
Da Faramir sich augenscheinlich nicht sicher war, ob sein älterer Bruder tatsächlich innehielt, legte er zusätzlich noch seine Hand auf den Unterarm des Älteren. Boromir funkelte den Jüngeren böse an, ließ die Hand aber sinken. Éllwyn seufzte hörbar erleichtert auf. Dann trollte er sich, jedoch nicht, ohne ihnen noch einiege Worte entgegenzuschleudern.  
     „Das wird Euch leid tun, allen beiden, das schwöre ich!“  
Faramir sah ihm nach.  
     „Er wird sich weiter betrinken und morgen mit einem ordentlichen Kater aufwachen. Ich hoffe, es geht Euch gut. Ihr seid unversehrt?“  
Der Jüngere lies seinen fragenden Blick über ihren Körper und ihr Gesicht wandern.  
     „Ja, es geht mir gut. Ich danke Euch für Eure Hilfe.“  
     „Ich sagte Euch schon, dass es mir leid tut… für Euch.“  
Mitleid mischte sich in seinen Blick hinein.  
    „Wenn ich etwas für Euch tun kann, dann sagt es mir. Ich heiße das Verhalten meines Bruders und Vaters nicht gut. Bitte glaubt mir.“  
     „Ja, ich, nein, danke. Ich werde lieber gehen.“  
Éllwyn rang sich ein Lächeln ab. Wenigstens gab es noch einen netten Mensch in dieser sonst so schrecklichen Runde. Doch er konnte das eben Erlebte nicht vergessen machen. Éllwyn stolperte in die Richtung ihres Zimmers. Mühsam öffnete sie die Tür und lehnte sich von innen dagegen. Dann begann sie ihr Kleid auszuziehen und legte sich auf ihr Bett.  
      _´Morgen schon….`_  
Den Kopf auf ihr Kissen gelegt fing sie an zu schluchzen, konnte die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Sie bemerkte eine kleine Hand, die sich auf ihre zuckenden Schultern legte. Es war Gloria, sie versuchte sie zu trösten.  
  
Éllwyns Tränen versiegten langsam, sie sah Gloria an, blickte in ihre aufmunternden Augen. Sie trocknete das tränennasse Gesicht.  
  
Dann fasste sie neuen Mut.  
  


  
~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~    


  
  
Etwas stimmte nicht, ganz und gar nicht.  
Der Schmerz in Legolas´ Brust wurde mit einem Mal unerträglich, explodierte scheinbar.  
Panik stieg in ihm auf.  
Es war etwas passiert, etwas wirklich schlimmes.  
Er flüsterte Weißmähne ins Ohr, die daraufhin an Tempo zulegte.  
_Er_ wusste nicht wohin, doch sein _Herz_ würde ihn leiten.


	14. Wohin?

Es war tiefschwarze Nacht, aus den Häusern drangen Geräusche, lachen, das Klirren von Trinkgefäßen, die angestoßen wurden. Die Menschen prosteten sich zu, feierten. Es gab nicht nur in Merethrond ein großes Fest, überall in der Stadt wurde gefeiert. Doch auf den Straßen war keine Menschenseele.    
So sah niemand die Gestalt, die sich durch die Straßen stahl. Die Kapuze des schwarzen Umhanges tief ins Gesicht gezogen, die kleine Tasche fest an sich gedrückt, versuchte die Gestalt verzweifelt ihren Weg zu finden.  
      _´Ich habe mir den Weg zu den Ställen doch genau eingeprägt. Wieso finde ich ihn nicht? Ich muss mich zusammenreißen, so schwer kann es doch nicht sein, auch wenn es dunkel ist. Also tief durchatmen, noch mal in Ruhe überlegen… hier links, dann zweimal recht herum und dann…. Ja, dort sind die Stallungen.`_  
Die Tür wurde leise geöffnet, jemand stahl sich hinein, schloss sie wieder, sah sich um. Rechts neben der Tür hingen die Sättel und das Zaumzeug. Das passende wurde gesucht und nach unendlichen Augenblicken gefunden.  
Wo war das Pferd?  
Dort hinten in der Ecke wieherte jemand freudig. Hatten sie ihm eine andere Box gegeben? Wieso? Der Blick ging in diese Richtung, dabei rutschte die Kapuze ein wenig vom Kopf, gab den Blick auf die Person darunter frei. Auf wiesengrüne Augen.  
Éllwyn würde es tun. Sie würde ihren Hengst satteln und dann leise aus Minas Tirith verschwinden. Sie würde Denethor nicht heiraten, lieber würde sie ihr Heil in der Flucht suchen, lieber würde sie sogar…. sterben.  
  
  


  
~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~    
  


  
  
Legolas´ Herz spürte, dass er die richtige Richtung eingeschlagen hatte. Sie war in Minas Tirith. Doch er spürte auch, dass er nicht rechtzeitig kommen würde. Er war selbst bei diesem schnellem Tempo noch zwei Tage entfernt. Doch ein noch höheres Tempo ließ sein geschwächter Zustand einfach nicht zu.  
     _ ´Wenn ich zu spät komme…. Wenn sie….`_  
Er konnte diese Worte nicht einmal _denken_. Nein, das durfte nicht passieren, er würde kommen, würde sie rechtzeitig finden. Er musste es einfach, denn sonst…. würde er vor Kummer vergehen.  
Das war ihm nun klar geworden, in  exakt diesem Moment. Nun wusste er, wieso er diesen Flecken Mittelerdes nicht hatte verlassen können.  
Es war weder eine Krankheit noch ein Zauber, den Éllwyn auf ihn gelegt hatte. Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können? Legolas hatte diesen Zustand schon bei einigen seiner Freunde gesehen. Sogar Aragorn war ihm eines Tages verfallen.  
Jedes verfluchte mal hatte er seinen Freunden Trost gespendet, Hilfe geleistet, versucht zu vermitteln, wenn der andere sich nicht zu überwinden vermochte, der andere glaubte, es würde wieder vorbei gehen. Wie oft hatte er seine Freunde gedrängt, sie müssten Nahrung zu sich nehmen, versucht, ihnen mit dem einen oder anderen Trank in den Schlaf zu helfen.  
Dennoch, die Symptome waren bei den anderen ähnlich gewesen, aber nie so stark ausgeprägt wie bei ihm. Darum hatte er es nicht erkannt, hatte es von sich geschoben, geglaubt, es sei nicht wahr, er sei von etwas Sonderbarem befallen.  
Nach so langer Zeit glaubte er nicht mehr daran, dass ihm dieses Schicksal noch wiederfahren könne.  
Doch es war ihm wiederfahren. Er war blind gewesen, doch es war über ihn gekommen. Er glaubte nicht mehr daran, doch er wurde eines Besseren belehrt.  
In dem Moment, als er aus dem Gebüsch stolperte und in diese grünen Augen starrte hatte er sie gefunden…….. seine Seelenpartnerin, sein Seelenheil, sein nestafae.  
      _´Wenn ich sie durch meine Blindheit nicht mehr beschützen kann, dann…, dann…., dann kann ich nicht mehr auf dieser Welt wandeln, dann werde ich in die Schatten gehen. Der Schmerz, den ich jetzt verspüre, ist nur ein kleiner im Vergleich zu dem, der mich ereilt, wenn sie nie wieder glücklich wird.`_  
Auch das war ihm nun schlagartig klar. Er musste dafür sorge tragen, dass sie glücklich wurde. Egal, ob mit ihm oder mit einem anderen. Wichtig war für ihn nur, sie würde froh sein und lächeln, jeden Tag.  
Das Schicksal sah zwar vor, dass sie _seine_ Seelenpartnerin war, doch da sie ein Mensch war, konnte er sich nicht sicher sein, ob für sie das gleiche galt.  
Es gab die absolut sichere und gegenseitige Zusammengehörigkeit nur unter den Elben. Manchmal fühlte der Mensch nicht das gleiche wie der Elb. Doch auch dann war es für den Elb essentiell wichtig, dass der Mensch glücklich wurde. Nur so konnte der Elb sich daran gewöhnen, den Schmerz bekämpfen und weiterleben, wenn der Mensch nicht mehr war.  
Es war sehr selten, doch es kam leider dennoch vor.  
  
Diese überaus dunklen Gedanken trieben ihn an, als er sich weiter den Weg zu ihr bahnte, hoffte, er würde es doch noch schaffen, irgendwie….  
  
  


  
~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~    
  


  
  
Éllwyn war bereit, Moranar gesattelt, die Tasche an ihm fest gezurrt. Möglichst leise öffnete sie wieder das Tor, gab dem Hengst ein Zeichen und er trat hinaus. Dann verschloss sie die Tür wieder sorgfältig und hoffte, es würde bis zum nächsten Morgen dauern, bis ihr Verschwinden bemerkt würde.  
Sie hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren, sonst schwand ihr vielleicht doch noch der Mut. Alles hatte sie sich vorstellen können, doch nicht diesen Moment, in dem sie nun steckte. Es war absurd, unvorstellbar. Sie war im Begriff aufzusitzen und zu fliehen. Doch es blieb ihr keine Wahl. Éllwyn war sich sicher, dass sie hier keine Zukunft hatte, niemals glücklich werden könnte.  
  
Moranar bewegte sich leise durch die Stadt, nur seine Hufe klapperten auf dem Untergrund. Er schien zu bemerken, wie wichtig diese Stille war. Nach einem langen, aufregenden Ritt durch die verschiedenen Kreise, immer in der Hoffnung, niemand würde sie erspähen, kam sie in die Nähe des Tores. Es stand offen, doch sie sah mehrere Wachen davor plaudern. Wie sollte sie dort bloß hinaus kommen?  
Eine kleine Gestalt in einem Umhang lief an ihr vorbei. Sie hatte einen Korb in den Händen und steuerte auf die Wachen zu.  
     „Hey, ihr da, ich habe etwas für euch.“  
Die Wachen hoben neugierig den Kopf.  
     „Wieso sollten die da oben sich amüsieren und für euch tapfere Krieger bleibt nichts übrig? Das wäre undenkbar. Kommt herbei, ich habe Met und Braten ergattert.“  
Diese Stimmen, sie kam ihr bekannt vor.  
  
Das war der Moment. Ihn musste sie nutzen. Die Männer hatten ihr den Rücken zugewandt und scharrten sich um den Korb, starrten hinein. Unendlich quälend waren die Momente, die sie benötigte, um an ihnen vorbei und durch das Tor zu kommen. Als ihr Blick dabei über die Gestalt huschte, hob sie gerade das Gesicht an. Unter der Kapuze sah sie, wie Gloria sie anlächelte.  
Sie hatte es geschafft, sie war entkommen, doch nun wusste sie nicht wohin. Nach Rohan konnte sie wohl kaum, Ihr Vater würde furchtbar wütend sein und sie sofort wieder hier her schicken. Was ihr dann passierte, dass konnte sie sich jetzt schon ausmalen.  
Sie hatte immer die Plätze sehen wollen, die in ihren Büchern beschrieben wurden. Sie hatte den Wald Lothlorién sehen wollen, wollte herausfinden, ob die Hobbits wirklich so klein waren. Éllwyn begriff, ihr stand zum ersten Mal im Leben wirklich frei, wohin sie gehen wollte. Ein Gedanke kam in ihr auf. Rhovanion sollte zu dieser Jahreszeit schön sein, besonders der Düsterwald.  
  
     „Komm, Moranar, jetzt erkunden wir die Welt.“  
Mit diesen recht naiven Worten steuerte sie ihren Hengst in Richtung Anduin und seit Tagen lag das erste ehrliche Lächeln auf ihrem Antlitz.


	15. Beute

Die Panik legte sich mit einem Schlag, der Schmerz blieb. Doch alles war besser, als diese innere Unruhe zu spüren. Legolas rieb sich zum wiederholten Mal über die schmerzende Brust und bemerkte, dass nun auch der Schmerz weniger wurde.  
Sein Herz sagte ihm deutlich, sie war nicht mehr fern. Bald würde er genau wissen, wo er sie finden konnte, würde wissen, ob es ihr gut ging.  
      _´Ich kann es kaum noch ertragen, von Éllwyn getrennt zu sein. Ich war so ein Dummkopf, das nicht eher zu erkennen.`_   


  
  
~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~    


  
  
Éllwyn ritt weiter den Anduin entlang. Sie hatte es geschafft in der Nähe von Osgiliath eine Stelle zu finden, an der sie ihn überqueren konnte. So hatte sie versucht ihre Spuren zu verwischen. Dennoch war sie den ganzen Tag geritten, ohne Moranar oder sich selbst eine Pause zu gönnen.  
Sie hatte Angst vor einer möglichen, nein, einer sicheren, Verfolgung. So, wie sie Denethor und Boromir in diesen wenigen Stunden kennengelernt hatte, würde keiner von beiden seinen Besitz, _seine Beute_ , einfach so aufgeben. Darin war sie sich absolut sicher.  
Nun hatte sie ein großes Stück zwischen sich und die weiße Stadt gebracht, Erschöpfung machte sich in ihrem Körper breit. Doch sie konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, endlich eine Rast einzulegen.  
Éllwyn ritt weiter und weiter, bis sie sich nicht mehr auf dem Rücken ihres Hengstes halten konnte und aus dem Sattel rutschte. Moranar blieb stehen, schnaubte verstört und versuchte seine Reiterin zum aufstehen zu bewegen, indem er sie an der Schulter anstieß. Doch es half nicht, Éllwyn rührte sich nicht. Der Hengst stand eine Zeit lang neben seiner Herrin, wollte sie nicht allein lassen.  
  
Dann hob Moranar mit einem Ruck den Kopf, witterte und galoppierte davon.  
  


  
~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~    


  
  
Legolas hatte ein sehr ungutes Gefühl, der Schmerz wurde wieder schlimmer, die Panik kam mit voller Wucht zurück. Legolas keuchte verzweifelt auf und wäre fast vom Rücken seiner Stute gestürzt.  
Dann sah er einen Punkt auf sich zukommen. Der Elb musste sich stark konzentrieren, um etwas zu erkennen. Seine Sicht hatte schon gelitten. Als er den Punkt identifiziert hatte wurde ihm übel.  
Dort kam Moranar im gestreckten Galopp, doch er trug keinen Reiter. Das konnte nur eins bedeuten…  
Moranar kam schnaubend bei Legolas zum stehen. Er wieherte, warf den Kopf in die Luft, scharrte mit seinen Hufen. Legolas saß von Weißmähne ab und hatte große Mühe, den Hengst zu beruhigen. Er bekam den Zügel zu fassen und schaffte es, ihm über die Stirn und die Nüstern zu streicheln, redete beruhigend auf ihn ein. Doch er hatte Schwierigkeiten, selbst ruhig zu bleiben, musste endlich wissen, wo Éllwyn war.  
     „Dîn, Moranar, dîn*. Beruhige dich. Ich will dir und deiner Herrin helfen. Doch du musst mich führen.“  
Er sah Moranar durchdringend an und konnte spüren, dass der Hengst verstand. Er schnaubte scheinbar zustimmend und wollte sich wieder in die Richtung bewegen, aus der er gekommen war.  
Legolas schwang sich auf den Rücken seiner Stute und dann preschten die beiden Pferde voran. Vergessen war der eigene Zustand. Alles, was jetzt für ihn einen Sinn hatte, war Éllwyn zu helfen. Wenn er sie verlöre, dann war auch er verloren.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit sah er einen Körper im niedrigen Gras liegen. Feuerrotes Haar schimmerte unter einer Kapuze hervor. Das musste sie sein. Ehe Weißmähne zum stehen kam war er schon von ihrem Rücken und bei Éllwyn.  
     „Melen!**“  
Er nahm Éllwyns Gesicht zart in seine Hände, bettete sie auf seinen Schoß, der stechende Schmerz in seinem Bein war ihm egal. Nur sie war wichtig. Éllwyn war kalt und blass. Die Schildmaid sah nicht gut aus. Der Elb machte sich furchtbare Sorgen, sie könne in den Schatten gehen.  
     „Bitte, wach auf, sieh mich an, zeige mir, wie ich dir helfen kann... Welches Leid ist dir nur wiederfahren?“  
Éllwyn aber zeigte keine Reaktion. Sie lag noch immer bewusstlos in seinen Armen. Legolas wusste nicht, was er tun konnte. Er hatte kaum Erfahrung, wenn es um die Heilung von Menschen ging.  
Wenn Aragorn etwas zustieß, dann wurde er stets von Elrond oder Arwen gepflegt. Doch Legolas glaubte kaum, dass er es schaffen würde, Éllwyn nach Bruchtal zu transportieren. So umfing er ihren Körper so gut er konnte, um sie zu wärmen und flüsterte  
     „Éllwyn, bitte…. Éllwyn, du darfst nicht gehen…. Komm zu mir zurück.“  
  


  
~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~    


  
  
Aus weiter Ferne hörte sie eine Stimme, die beruhigend zu ihr sprach. Sie spürte die wohlige Wärme von Armen, die sie hielten.  
      _´ …. du darfst nicht gehen…. Komm zu mir zurück.`_  
Zögernd und unendlich langsam schlug sie die Augen auf. Was sie sah hielt sie für einen Traum, einen wunderschönen Traum. Über ihrem Gesicht schwebte das schöne Antlitz eines Elben. Doch es war nicht irgendein Elb, dort schwebte Legolas, sprach mit ihr, wiegte sie hin und her.  
     „Legolas….“, brachte sie mühsam hervor.  
     „Schhh, bitte Melen**, versuch nicht zu sprechen. Es ist schon gut.“  
Er sah sie gequält an, doch er war so unsagbar froh darüber, ein Lebenszeichen von Éllwyn zu bekommen. Sie umklammerte seinen Unterarm und zwang sich unter großer Anstrengung zum Reden.  
     „Bitte…. Lass nicht zu, … dass sie mich holen.“  
Dann sackte ihr Kopf wieder nach hinten und sie verlor erneut das Bewusstsein. Legolas verstand nicht, was sie meinte. Doch das änderte sich, als er das Wiehern von mehreren Pferden hörte. Mit großem Unmut bettete er Éllwyns Kopf sanft in das Gras neben seinen Knien.  
Unter Schmerzen stand er auf. Doch er hatte genügend Kraft, um sie zu verteidigen. Er würde immer diese Kraft in seinem Inneren finden, dies wurde ihm bewusst. Dann machte er sich bereit, legte wieder einmal drei Pfeile auf die Sehne seines Bogens und spannte ihn.  
  
Vor ihm stand ein Trupp Dúnedain, angeführt von Boromir und seinem Vater.  
     „Du da, _du Elb_ “, fing Boromir mit scheinbar fester Stimme an, sein Pferd tänzelte nervös.  
     „Gib und das Weib, das zu deinen Füßen liegt. Sie gehört uns.“  
     „Wie sollte es möglich sein, dass eine Schildmaid Rohans einem _einfachen Soldaten_ Gondors gehören? Sprich!“  
Legolas Stimme klang verächtlich.  
     „Elb, wage es nicht, mich oder meinen Vater zu beleidigen! Wir sind keine einfachen Soldaten!“  
Er spuckte vor Legolas´ Füße.  
     „Dies ist der Truchsess von Gondor und ich bin sein Sohn. Die, die da hinter dir liegt, ist seine zukünftige Braut. Also gib sie uns und wir werden gehen. Doch wenn du es nicht tust….“  
Boromir ließ die Drohung in der Luft zwischen ihnen hängen.  
     „Der Truchsess von Gondor will eine einfache Rohirrim ehelichen? Das vermag ich kaum zu glauben.“  
Fragend sah Legolas sie an.  
     „Das ist keine einfache Rohirrim“, meldete sich Denethor zu Wort.  
    „Sie ist die Prinzessin Rohans, Tochter König Théodens. Er gab mir ihre Hand zur Ehe, um unser Bündnis erneut zu stärken! Ich befehle dir, sie herauszugeben.“  
     „Eines sei Euch gewiss, Ihr Herren von Gondor, ich werde Euch freiwillig keine wehrlose Frau überantworten, mag sie Eure Braut sein oder nicht. Wenn Ihr sie haben wollt, dann müsst Ihr erst an mir vorbei.  
Doch seid gewarnt. Ich nehme an, Ihr kennt die Kampkünste der Elben. Ich zähle nun fünf gegen mich, Euch eingeschlossen, doch ich habe schon drei Pfeile auf meinem Bogen. Überlegt euch gut, wie Eure Erfolgsaussichten sind!“  
Legolas sprach mit fester, klarer Stimme, doch war sichtlich aufgewühlt, es fehlte nicht mehr viel und er lies seinen Bogen sprechen, egal, was danach folgte.  
Der Truchsess schien dies zu bemerken, denn er beriet sich kurz mit seinem Sohn. Dann schaute er abfällig zu der Frau und dem Elb, der schützend vor ihr stand.  
     „Komm, Boromir. Sie ist es nicht wert.“  
Bei diesen Worten wendete er sein Pferd und galoppierte davon. Der Trupp folgte ihm.  
  
Legolas senkte erleichtert den Bogen, er zitterte leicht. Ob vor Wut oder vor Anstrengung mochte er nicht zu bestimmen. Dennoch, er wollte nicht unbedingt mehr Menschenleben beenden, als nötig.  
Er drehte sich um zu der noch immer bewusstlosen Prinzessin, wie er nun wusste. Der Elb musste sie von hier wegbringen, schnell. Mit einigen Mühen und Schmerzen hob er Éllwyn hoch. Ihr Kopf lehnte an seiner Schulter, es fühlte sich wirklich gut an.  
      _´Überaus passend. Éllwyn ist bewusstlos und ich genieße das Gefühl ihrer Haut an meinem Hals! Edelmütig, wirklich edelmütig….`_  
Moranar blieb ruhig stehen, als Legolas sie auf seinen Rücken setzte. Dann sah er das Tier an und sprach mit ihm.  
     „Sieh mal, deiner Herrin geht es nicht gut, ich möchte sie stützen, damit sie nicht wieder fällt. Doch Weißmähne ist nicht so stark wie du. Würdest du es mir gestatten, dass ich mich ebenfalls auf deinen Rücken schwinge? Ich bin leichter, als ich aussehe. Vertrau mir.“  
Moranar schien einen Moment zu überlegen, dann nickte er fast unmerklich mit seinem Kopf.  
Legolas saß hinter Éllwyn auf. So konnte er sie stützen und wärmen, das würde ihr helfen.  
  
So ritten sie ein Stück, bis er eine kleine Lichtung in einem geschützten Wäldchen fand.. Legolas wollte dort rasten und sie dann in den Düsterwald bringen. Er wusste nicht, wohin er sonst gehen sollte.  
  
  
  
* still  
** Liebste


	16. Wach auf!

Legolas hatte ein Feuer gemacht, Éllwyn warm unter seinem Elbenumhang zugedeckt. Er hatte Moranar abzäumt, hatte Kräuter gesammelt und einen Sud gekocht. Diesen hatte er ihr schluckweise eingeflößt.   
Dabei hatte er immer wieder nach Éllwyns Atmung gespäht, ihren Puls gefühlt, die Temperatur kontrolliert. Schließlich hatte er sie nach augenscheinlichen Verletzungen abgesucht, zu seiner Erleichterung bis auf eine kleine Beule am Kopf keine gefunden. Doch es gab keine Veränderung.   
      _´Wieso wacht sie nicht auf?`_   
Der Elb war der Verzweiflung nah. Er konnte nichts weiter tun, als zu warten.   
Mittlerweile war es Nacht geworden und es wurde kalt. Éllwyn zitterte leicht. Er überlegte nur kurz. Dann hob er den Umhang an und schlüpfte darunter. Legolas nahm sie in den Arm und stimmte eine Melodie an, die sie beruhigen sollte.   
Allem Anschein nach wirkte es. Ihre Atmung beruhigte sich, das Zittern hörte auf. Éllwyn schmiegte sich näher an Legolas und seufzte wohlig auf. Auch Legolas entschlüpfte ein Seufzer, der nahe an ein leichtes Stöhnen heranreichte.  
      _´Es fühlt sich wahrlich gut an, Éllwyn so nah zu sein. Ja, es ist wahr. Was sollte sie anderes sein, als meine Nestafae*?`_  
Legolas konnte nicht anders, er sorgte sich um Éllwyn, gleichzeitig bemerkte er, wie er wieder und wieder sanft ihr Gesicht streichelte, mit den Fingern ihre Lippen berührte. Er roch an ihrem Haar und ließ es wieder und wieder durch seine Finger gleiten.  
      _´Ihr Haar ist so weich, ihr Gesicht so zart. Diese Lippen…. Ich möchte sie kosten.`_  
Was tat er hier? Legolas musste sich zusammenreißen. Um ein Haar hätte er die bewusstlose Frau neben sich geküsst, ohne zu wissen, ob sie es auch wollte. Das stand einem Elb sehr schlecht zu Gesicht und passte so gar nicht zu Legolas´ Wesen.  
Jetzt war wichtig, dass sie endlich wieder erwachte, nichts sonst! Sie musste ihm versichern, dass ihr kein Leid geschehen war. Dass der Schmerz in seiner Brust von seiner Dummheit herrührte, weil er es nicht erkannt hatte, weil er sich zu weit entfernt hatte, von nichts anderem.  
  
Éllwyn wachte auf. Sie spürte einen schweren Arm um sich liegen und Panik stieg in ihr auf. Sie schrie!  
     „Éllwyn, beruhige dich. Ich bin es, Legolas. Bitte, ….“  
Da war ein Flehen in dieser irgendwie vertrauten  Stimme, sie erkannte diesen Duft nach Blumen und frisch gefallenem Laub, der in der Luft lag. Ihr Verstand klärte sich ein wenig und sie beruhigte sich. Dann wurde sie an eine Männerbrust gezogen und jemand streichelte ihr Haar. Sofort verspannte sie sich wieder und versuchte sich zu befreien.   
Die Arme ließen sie los und Éllwyn kroch panisch weg. Dann sah sie ihn mit noch trübem Blick an. Legolas wurde das Herz wieder schwer. Würde er sie erreichen können? Brauchte sie nur ein wenig Zeit? Er war froh, dass sie erwacht war, doch sie sah aus wie ein scheues Tier. Das war nicht die Schildmaid, die er kenngelernt hatte.  
  
Nach einer schieren Ewigkeit, in der sie nichts anderes tat, als in das Lagerfeuer zu starren gab eine Veränderung in ihrem Gesicht. Der Blick klärte sich mehr und mehr. Legolas wagte nun zu hoffen, dass der Sud ihr geholfen hatte.  
     „Wo… wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?“   
Éllwyn hielt sich den Kopf, sie hatte starkes Kopfweh.   
     „Wie es scheint bist du vor Erschöpfung von deinem Hengst gerutscht. Du hast dir dabei eine Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen. Moranar hat mich zu dir geführt. Du hattest großes Glück.“  
     „Au!“   
Sie hatte die Beule ertastet.  
   „Moranar hat Euch zu mir geführt? Ich danke Euch dafür, dass Ihr mir geholfen habt. Ihr müsst nicht bei mir bleiben. Sicher habt Ihr dringenderes zu tun, als Euch um eine Schildmaid zu kümmern.“   
Éllwyn schielte ihn aus dem Augenwinkel an.   
      _´Wieso habe ich das bloß gesagt? Was, wenn er wirklich geht?`_  
Legolas hielt ihr einen Becher mit dem Sud hin. Sie roch daran und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.  
     „Bitte, trink das. Es wird dir gut tun, _Prinzessin_.“   
Er sah, dass Éllwyn ihn nun anstarrte. Doch er fuhr unbeirrt und ruhig fort. Er wollte sie nicht wieder erschrecken.  
     „Ich glaube, es ist besser, du brichst erst wieder allein auf, wenn es dir besser geht. Ich bleibe und dulde kein Wiederwort.“ - _´Wie soll ich sonst in Erfahrung bringen, ob ich auch ihre fehlende Hälfte bin?`_  
     „Wer hat es Euch erzählt?“   
Éllwyn hatte in der Zwischenzeit bemerkt, dass der Elb sie sehr vertraut ansprach. Dies musste einen Grund haben. Den wollte sie erfahren.  
     „Nun, dein _Gemahl_ war auf der Suche nach dir. Ich habe ihm verdeutlicht, dass du nicht zur Verfügung stehst. Ich hoffe, dass es in deinem Sinne war, Éllwyn.“   
     „Ihr...“  
   „Bitte, nenn´ mich einfach Legolas, ich glaube für diese Förmlichkeiten ist jetzt nicht mehr der Richtige Zeitpunkt.“  
     „Gut, Legolas, Ihr – du, hast mich gegen Denethor verteidigt? Dann bin ich dir zu großem Dank verpflichtet…... Verzeih´ mir, doch ich muss dich auch fragen, wieso.“   
Éllwyn fiel scheinbar die Last des ganzen Nebelgebirges vom Herzen. Doch sie war ein wenig misstrauisch. Zu viel hatte sie in den letzten Tagen erleben müssen.  
     „Weil ich um Denethors Vorlieben weiß und auch Boromir ist mir nicht unbekannt. Niemals würde ich ihnen eine Frau überantworten!“   
    _´Erst recht nicht dich, mein Seelenheil!`_  
  
  
  
* fae = Seele, nesta~ = heilen =>  Heilung der Seele, Seelenheil


	17. Die Lichtung

Sie blieben auf dieser Lichtung, sie schien sicher zu sein. Ein kleiner Bach am Rand diente als Quelle für frisches Wasser und zum Baden, Legolas ging auf die Jagd und brachte Hasen mit, die Éllwyn mit den Kräutern zubereitete, die sie sammelte. Legolas hatte versucht, ihr auszureden, sich so schnell schon wieder einer Aufgabe zu widmen, doch in dem Maße, in dem ihre Kopfschmerzen nachließen, erwachte ihre sture Ader zu neuem Leben.   
Zuerst hatte sie auf ihn gehört, hatte Legolas die Kräuter sammeln lassen, aber bald meinte sie, die Kräuter, die er fand, passten nicht zu den Hasen, die er jagte. Wenn sie schon diesen schrecklichen Sud trinken musste, dann wollte sie wenigstens schmackhaftes Fleisch.   
Legolas konterte, dass Elben immer genau wüssten, welche Kräuter zu welchem Tier passen würden und bekam als Gegenwehr, dann hätte er noch nie _wirklich guten Haseneintopf_ gegessen.  
Legolas wusste darauf keine Antwort und funkelte sie scheinbar wütend an. Als er sah, dass sich in Éllwyns Augen der Schalk wiederspiegelte, setzte er eine verwunderte Miene auf. Dies veranlasste seine Frau – denn so fühlte es sich für ihn an – zum ersten herzhaften Lachen seit er sie kannte.   
Sein Herz machte einen Freudensprung, ein wenig ließ das Stechen in seiner Brust nach. Seid geraumer Zeit hatte er auch wieder ein wenig Appetit, ein gutes Zeichen.  
  
Éllwyn ging zum Wasser um einen kleinen Topf zu füllen. Sie wollte einen Eintopf kochen. Legolas konnte nicht wiederstehen, er folgte ihr leise, wollte sie ein wenig ärgern. Doch er war wohl nicht leise genug.   
Ehe er sich versah hatte er Wasser im Gesicht, Éllwyn sprang auf und rannte lachend über die Lichtung. Legolas folgte ihr, holte sie ein und lag auf ihr. Éllwyn konnte das nicht dulden, sie gab ihm einen Stoß und schon lag sie oben auf.   
Dann gab Legolas ihr wiederum einen Schubser und so weiter und so fort. Gemeinsam lachend rollten sie so über das duftende Gras. Schließlich hielten sie an, Éllwyn hatte es nicht geschafft, sie lag unten.   
Legolas strahlte sie an, er hatte seinen Glanz wieder. Plötzlich änderte sich die Stimmung.   
Die Prinzessin wurde hypnotisiert von seinen blauen Augen. Auch Legolas lachte schon eine Weile nicht mehr. Mit der einen Hand streichelte er ihr Haar, mit der anderen berührte er leicht ihre Wange. Er beugte sich zu ihr herab, seine Lippen kamen näher. Dann sah er Furcht in ihren Augen aufflackern, spürte, wie sie sich verkrampfte. Das Erlebte war noch zu nah. Sie erinnerte sich und es machte ihr Angst.   
Legolas stand auf und hoffte, er hatte sie nicht verschreckt, das würde er sich nicht verzeihen.  
     „Bitte entschuldige, ich wollte keinen Erinnerungen wecken.“  
     „Legolas, es ist schon gut. Du kannst nichts dafür.“  
     „Ich bitte dich, rede mit mir. Es hilft, glaube mir.“  
     „Ich… vielleicht später. Der Hase wartet, ich will den Eintopf kochen.“  
Éllwyn holte den Topf, zerteilte den Hase und stellte ihn auf die Feuerstelle. Dann setzte sie sich und schaute in die Flammen. Legolas glaubte schon, sie würde sich wieder verschließen.  
     „Ich war nur wenige Stunden in Minas Tirith, doch es waren die schlimmsten Stunden meines Lebens……“   
So begann sie und erzählte Legolas von diesem Moment an, bis zu dem Moment, als sie im Gras neben Moranar aufschlug.


	18. Im uir melethle

Éllwyn ging es zusehends besser, von Tag zu Tag. Sie nahm gerade ein erfrischendes Bad und Legolas hatte ein Problem. Er hatte sehr große Mühe damit, sich als wahrhaft ehrenhafter Elb zu zeigen und sie nicht unentwegt anzustarren. Was sollte er schon anderes tun, als sie anzustarren?   
Sie war gerade nackt und seine Erregung wuchs unverkennbar. Auch dies war ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, dass sie seine nestafae war. Es war allgemein, wenn auch nur unter dem schönen Volk, bekannt, dass der Drang zur Paarung erst erwachte, wenn sie ihr Gegenstück gefunden hatten.   
Legolas hatte vor Jahrhunderten viele Bücher zu diesem Thema gelesen, als er noch ein sehr junger Elb gewesen war. Damals hatte er sein Volk für diese Eigenart verflucht, immer, wenn er sah, wie viel Spaß die Männer anderer Spezies hatten.   
Dann wurde er älter, hatte es akzeptiert.  
Jetzt war er überaus froh darüber, konnte sich nicht mehr vorstellen, solch einen intimen Moment je mit einer anderen Frau zu teilen. Doch es führte auch dazu, dass er nicht mehr so recht wusste, wo ihm der Kopf stand in Momenten wie diesem. Auch, wenn er ein Elb war, edelmütig und weise, so war er ein Mann. Ein Mann, der gerade seine Auserwählte betrachtete, die im Mondschein glitzerte.   
Er sah Éllwyn zu, wie sie sich wusch. Das Wasser perlte von ihren Schultern, der aufgehende Mond brachte die verbliebenen Tropfen auf ihrer Haut zum schimmern. Sie drehte sich ein wenig und Legolas erhaschte einen Blick auf die Rundung ihres Busens.  
      _´Ob er so weich ist, wie er aussieht? Diese alabasterfarbene Haut scheint nach mir zu rufen.`_   
Legolas musste gehen, schnell, bevor er etwas tat, dass sie für immer vor ihm verschloss. Also ging er lieber auf die Jagd.  
Éllwyn hatte Legolas in einiger Entfernung, an einen Baum gelehnt, stehen sehen. Sie hatte seinen Blick bemerkt, der sie scheinbar verzehren wollte. Als er seine Augen auf ihre Brüste gesenkt hatte, sah sie ein Flackern aufleuchten. Ihr wurde warm, die Haut, die er betrachtete prickelte. Sie spürte eine merkwürdige Feuchtigkeit, die sich zwischen ihren Beinen bildete, presste die Schenkel zusammen und spürte ein ziehen.   
     _´Was geschieht mit mir? Liegt das an Legolas? Kann es sein, dass er mich doch….? Er hat mich beobachtet, vielleicht…`_  
Éllwyn konnte den Gedanken nicht bis zum Ende bringen. Als sie aus dem Wasser trat und sich umsah, war er verschwunden. Éllwyn trocknete sich ab und sah dann auf ihre Kleidung, die auf einem Stein zum trocknen lag. Sie hatte auch ihre Kleidung wieder einmal waschen müssen. Die Hose und ihr Hemd waren schon getrocknet, doch der Rest….   
Dann würde sich eben ohne den Rest zum schlafen legen und ihn morgen früh wieder anziehen.  
  
Legolas tat auch in dieser Nacht kein Auge zu, wie in keiner anderen seit nun schon zwei Wochen. Doch da er mit Éllwyn zusammen war fiel dies für ihn nicht weiter ins Gewicht. So konnte er sie beschützen, egal ob bei Tag oder bei Nacht. Aus diesem Grund bemerkte er auch, dass Éllwyn wieder zitterte. Es legte sich neben sie, nahm sie in seine Arme, wollte sie beruhigen mit der Melodie, die er jede Nacht für sie summte. Diesmal gelang es ihm nicht.  
  
Éllwyn wachte auf und war unruhig. Legolas versuchte, sie im Arm zu wiegen doch sie wehrte sich heftig. So heftig, dass seine Hand auf ihrer linken Brust zum liegen kam. Die Prinzessin lag mit einem Schlag still.   
Anstatt seine Hand sofort weg zu ziehen, ließ Legolas sie, wo sie war. Seine Fingerspitzen begannen eine leichte Liebkosung, er drückte ihre weiche Haut durch das Hemd hindurch. Die Wärme der Finger drang heiß durch den dünnen Stoff. Éllwyn hielt still, doch sie sah ihm erschrocken in die Augen und da nahm er seine Hand fort. Wo eben noch ein wohliges Gefühl war spürte sie nun wieder die Kälte der Nacht.  
     „Éllwyn, ich…, es tut mir…, bitte…, ich weiß nicht….“   
Legolas stammelte und die Spitzen seiner Ohren zierte Schamesröte, er wagte nicht, sie anzusehen. Der Elb war dabei, sich aufzurichten, um sich an einer anderen Stelle hinzulegen.  
Éllwyn legte ihm ohne zu überlegen eine Hand an seine Wange, um nun _ihn_ zu beruhigen und daran zu hindern, sich zu entfernen. Sie wollte ihn dazu bringen, seinen Blick wieder zu heben.  
     „Legolas, schau mich an“, äußerte sie sanft.   
    „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Bitte, es…, es hat…, es hat mir ge… gefallen.“   
Sie traute ihren Ohren kaum, hatte sie wirklich den Mut aufgebracht, _diese Worte_ laut zu äußern? Es musste so sein, denn der Elb starrte sie ungläubig an.  
     „Ich…, ich möchte dich… aber wenn du nicht, dann….“, wieder brach er ab.  
Ihm fehlten die Worte. Wie sollte er ausdrücken, was er sich wünschte? Legolas starrte auf ihre Lippen und befeuchtete die eigenen ein bisschen mit seiner Zunge.  
Éllwyn sah dieser kleinen, sehr sinnlichen, Bewegung zu, konnte nur schwach nicken. Er nahm diese Einladung nur zu gern an und senkte seine Lippen vorsichtig auf die ihren.  
Legolas Sinne schienen zu explodieren. Er schmeckte eine ungeahnte Süße auf ihren Lippen, sie waren weich und warm, seidig. Gleichzeitig nahm er ihren Geruch sehr intensiv wahr. Sie duftete nach Jasmin und der Wiese, auf der sie lagen.   
So angeregt verstärkte er den Druck seiner Lippen ein wenig und sie dankte es ihm, erwiderte schüchtern seine Liebkosung. Dann keuchte sie ein wenig auf, schob ihn ein wenig von sich. Sie musste zu Atem kommen. Der Elb nahm all seine Kraft zusammen, löste sich von seiner Frau und sah sie fragend an. Was er sah ließ ihn erneut erstrahlen.   
Éllwyn atmete ein wenig schneller, eine leichte Röte zierte ihre Haut. Er sah ein Funkeln in ihren Augen und sie schienen sich ein wenig verdunkelt zu haben. Legolas senkte erneut seinen Kopf und ihre Lippen fanden sich wieder. Diesmal war er ein wenig fordernder, verstärkte den Druck weiter.   
Die Prinzessin wusste nicht, was hier passierte. Ihre Haut begann zu prickeln, ihr wurde warm. Der Druck auf ihren Lippen war unglaublich erregend, der Duft, den Legolas verströmte, berauschend. Éllwyn begann ihre Hände über Legolas´ Arme steifen zu lassen. Ihre Hände fanden seine Schultern, drückten ihn ein klein wenig.   
Zum Dank spürte sie etwas Unerwartetes. Der Elb erkundete ihre Lippen mit seiner Zunge, begann leicht an ihrer Unterlippe zu nagen. In diesem Moment öffneten sich ihre Lippen, entrang sich ihr ein Seufzer.   
Legolas saugte an ihrer Unterlippe, spürte, wie sie ihre Hände an seine Schultern legte. Er wurde mutiger und wühlte seine Finger in die sanften Wellen ihrer Haare. Dann hörte er sie seufzen, ihre Lippen öffneten sich leicht und er konnte nicht wiederstehen. Langsam, aus Angst, sie könnte sich zurückziehen, schob er seine Zunge ein kleines Stückchen in ihren Mund, erkundete sie.  
Éllwyn war überwältigt als sie spürte, wie Legolas´ Zunge in ihren Mund wanderte. Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihm ein wenig entgegenzukommen und die Spitze seiner Zunge mit der eigenen zu berühren. Nun keuchte der Elb auf, doch er zog sich nicht aus ihrem Mund zurück. Er erkundete das unbekannte Gebiet weiter, es begann ein sehr sinnlicher Tanz zwischen ihren Zungen, der dazu führte, dass auch ihm heiß wurde.   
Heiß und ein wenig eng in seiner Kleidung. Er musste seine Position ein wenig ändern, damit er sie nicht erschreckte. Auch für Legolas war dies eine vollkommen neue und überwältigende Situation. Er küsste sie unermüdlich, wechselte zwischen sanft und fordernd hin und her, zu überwältigt, um sich zu beherrschen.   
Gleichzeitig begann er mit seinen Händen ihren Körper sacht zu berühren. Seine Fingerspitzen tänzelten über ihren Hals, sie erschauerte vor Wonne. Seine Finger glitten weiter an ihr hinab, kamen wieder auf ihrem Busen zu liegen. Er zupfte am Stoff des Hemdes, drückte ein wenig, Éllwyn stöhnte auf. Sie merkte, dass er an ihren Lippen leicht lächelte. Der Stoff störte ihn.   
Langsam, genau auf ihre Reaktion achtend, öffnete er die Knöpfe des grünen Oberteiles, einen nach dem anderen. Als er den Ansatz ihres Busens sah streichelte er die offen gelegte Haut, öffnete weitere Knöpfe.   
Sie wühlte die Hände in sein Haar und zog seinen Mund fester auf ihren, wurde, getragen von der Lust, ebenfalls mutiger und erkundete nun Legolas´ Mund. Es war an ihm, ungläubig, ob der sinnlichen Invasion, aufzuseufzen. Éllwyn gefiel dies sehr. Es führte dazu, dass ihr noch wärmer wurde. Ihre Haut prickelte dort, wo Legolas sie berührte. Sie fühlte erneut ein leichtes Ziehen.  
  
Legolas fuhr damit fort, seine Auserwählte aus dem störenden Stoff zu befreien. Er löste seine Lippen von den ihren und sah sie wieder an, sah auf ihre nackte Brust, die rosigen Nippel begannen sich ihm entgegenzustrecken. Seine Finger streichelten zart ihren Rippenbogen und jagten wohlige Schauer durch ihren Körper.   
Er sah ihr in die Augen. Éllwyn sah wunderschön aus, sie hatte ein sinnliches Lächeln auf den Lippen, ihre Augen funkelten, dunkel, lustvoll. Sie konnte nicht verbergen, wie gut ihr gefiel, das der Elb sie auf so unziemliche Weise erkundete.   
Sie wusste nicht, was er in ihrem Gesicht sah, doch es führte dazu, dass er wieder seine Finger an ihren Busen legte, sich zu ihr hinunter beugte und anfing ihren Hals zu küssen.   
Doch er küsste sie nicht einfach, er streichelte die empfindlich Haut mit seiner Zunge, biss leicht hinein und nahm den Schmerz wieder, als er erneut seine Lippen darüber legte. Éllwyn spürte kleine Stromschläge bei jedem Biss, die bis in ihre Leibesmitte wanderten, dort ungekannte Empfindungen hervorriefen. Sie stöhnte leise auf.  
Dann setzte er seinen Weg nach Süden fort. Endlich erreichte er ihren Busen, küsste sie dort sanft. Er umkreiste mit den Fingerspitzen ihre zarten Brustwarzen und sah freudig, dass sie sich immer mehr aufrichtete. Dann senkte er seinen Mund, erkundete erst die eine, dann die andere Brust.  
Éllwyn glaubte, sie würde zerspringen, als seine Zunge diese zarte Stelle umkreiste. Sie keuchte erneut auf, stöhnte und bäumte sich auf, seinem Mund entgegen. Éllwyn wollte ihn, ihren Elb, ebenso berühren.   
Wollte wissen, wie sich seine Haut anfühlte, seine Wärme spüren. Legolas schien es zu bemerken, denn er ließ ab von ihr. Doch er musste erst sein Werk betrachten. Die Haut ihrer Brüste glänzte feucht, die Nippel ragten steil auf, sie waren warm und wunderbar weich.  
Éllwyn nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und begann mit zitternden Fingern die Verschnürung von Legolas kurzer Tunika zu lösen. Ungläubig sah er ihr dabei zu. Nie hätte er erwartet, dass Éllwyn ihn genau so dringend spüren musste.   
Ihre Hände zitterten vor Aufregung so stark, dass sie es kaum schaffte, die Knoten zu lösen. Legolas legte beruhigend seine Finger über ihre und lächelte sie aufmunternd und verstehend an. Dann hatte sie es geschafft, sie sah, wie der Stoff sich öffnete und zu Boden fiel.   
Ihr stockte der Atem, der Elb war so wunderschön. Seine Haut schien zu strahlen, sie beobachtete fasziniert das Spiel seiner Muskeln. Éllwyn musste ihn berühren. Ihre Finger näherten sich langsam seiner cremeweißen, makellosen Haut. Als sie ihn zart berührte sog er scharf die Luft ein und starrte sie an. Solch eine Empfindung hätte er nicht für möglich gehalten. Die Finger seiner Frau jagten Blitze über seine Haut. Sofort schwoll seine Erregung weiter an, er wurde groß und hart.   
Fast hätte er sich wieder auf sie gestürzt. Doch er wollte, er _musste_ sich beherrschen. Er schloss die Augen, seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, öffneten sich, ballten sich erneut, in dem Versuch seine Selbstbeherrschung wiederzufinden.   
Dann riss Legolas seine Augen wieder auf, konnte es nicht fassen. Er spürte, wie Éllwyn seinen Hals küsste, ihn ebenso reizte, wie er es getan hatte. Er stöhnte, laut und lang, spürte, wie sie sich ihren Weg bahnte. Ihre Finger tasteten seinen Rücken hinauf und hinab, fuhren seine Wirbelsäule entlang. Es war das erotischste, das er jemals gefühlt hatte.   
Bis zu dem Moment, als sie ihre kleinen Zähne an seiner rechten Brustwarze erprobte. Nun war es endgültig um ihn geschehen. Legolas legte Éllwyn mit leichten Druck wieder auf den Rücken, sie war auf die Umhänge gebettet, lag weich.   
Er konnte nicht mehr warten, löste die Verschlüsse ihrer Hose und zog sie in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung aus. Dann nahm er sich doch einen Moment Zeit, sie zu betrachten. Éllwyn war ein wenig verlegen, doch als sie seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch spürte waren diese Gedanken verschwunden. Sie spürte seine Zunge, die kleine Kreise um ihren Bauchnabel zog. Sie war warm und fordernd. Seine rechte Hand umschloss ihre Brust aufs Neue, die linke bahnte sich einen Weg zu ihrer Mitte.  
Éllwyn konnte spüren, wie er sanft zwischen ihre Beine glitt, mit seinen Fingern das zarte Dreieck aus roten Locken liebkoste. Legolas war ein wenig verblüfft von diesem krausen Haar, er selbst hatte in dieser Region keine Haare, es gefiel ihm. So zupfte er ein bisschen daran, genoss ihr schockiertes Keuchen und glitt weiter zwischen ihre Beine. Dann fand er, was er suchte.   
Fasziniert fühlte er diese seidige Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen, erkundete mit seinem Zeigefinger die feuchten Falten ihrer Weiblichkeit. Dann fand er ihre Perle und begann sie ein wenig zu reiben und zu drücken. Er hatte nicht erwartet, das Éllwyn so stark darauf reagieren würde, schielte in ihr Gesicht, über das deutlich Wellen aus Lust huschten. Er hatte eine Idee.  
Legolas zog seine Hand zurück und hörte einen frustrierten Laut aus dem schönen Mund seiner Prinzessin. Er lächelte und küsste sie wieder auf den Bauch, änderte ein wenig seine Position. Dann bemerkte sie, welchen Weg diese Küsse nahmen und erstarrte.  
     „Legolas, nein, _nicht_. Du darfst nicht, ich…, wenn du mich dort… _küsst…_ , dann vergehe ich vor Scham.“   
Éllwyn versuchte ihn aufzuhalten. Er hielt inne, legte sich auf sie. Sie konnte den lustvollen Ausdruck in seinen Augen sehen, seine Erregung spüren, sie lag hart zwischen ihnen. Mit vor Verwunderung großen Augen lauschte sie seine Worten.  
     „Éllwyn, du bist wunderschön. Ich, mir fehlen die Worte, um zu beschreiben, wie schön du bist. Darum ich will es dir gern zeigen. Kannst du spüren, wie sehr ich dich begehre?“  
Er sah sie nicken.  
   „Dann bitte, erlaube mir, dich überall zu streicheln und zu küssen. Ich bin sicher, du bist überall so wunderschön.“   
Éllwyn hörte den sinnlichen Unterton, während er sprach, gab ihren Wiederstand auf. Legolas bahnte sich erneut seinen Weg zu diesem wunderbaren Punkt. Doch als er ihre Beine ein wenig öffnete sah er, dass sie sich wegdrehte.  
     „Éllwyn, Melen*, du siehst so wunderbar aus, wie eine Blume, die für mich erblüht. Umrahmt von den schönsten Blumenblättern, die ich je sah, benetzt vom Tau der Leidenschaft. Ich will, nein ich muss, diesen Tau kosten, sonst werde ich verdorren.“   
Als er diese Worte sprach sah er, wie sich entspannte, noch mehr Tau sie benetzte. Er öffnete ihre Beine noch ein wenig mehr, fuhr zart die Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel nach oben und sah, wie sie erschauerte. Dann senkte er seinen Kopf und seine Lippen tranken von ihr.   
Er hatte sich nicht vorstellen können, dass Éllwyn so heftig darauf reagieren würde, dass _er_ so heftig auf diese neue Empfindung reagieren würde. Éllwyn bäumte sich auf, stöhnte, krampfte die Hände in den Umhang und entspannte sich dann schlagartig. Hatte der Blonde gedacht, er war schon hart, so wurde er jetzt einen besseren belehrt.   
Die seidige Feuchte, die seinen Hals hinabrann, gepaart mit Éllwyns Erlösung, ließ seine eigene Erregung noch größer werden. Er musste aus seiner Hose, war schon so hart das es beinah wehtat.   
Während Legolas seine Hose abstreifte hatte er noch seinen Mund auf ihrer zarten Knospe, sie zuckte noch ein wenig, stöhnte dabei erneut auf.   
Sein Glied ragte stolz und schwer von seinem Körper ab.  
Als Éllwyn entgültig ruhig lag kam sein Kopf wieder zum Vorschein. Es verschlug ihm die Sprache. Sie lag entspannt im Feuerschein, Schatten tanzten über ihr erhitzte Haut, das Haar lag in einem wilden Fächer um ihren Kopf. Die Augen geschlossen hatte sie dieses sinnliche Lächeln auf den Lippen.   
Legolas erhob sich wieder aus seiner Position, der Oberschenkel schmerzte ihn nun doch ein bisschen. Er legte sich auf sie, wollte sie küssen und wärmen, ihr ein wenig Ruhe gönnen.   
Er umfing sie mit seinen starken Armen und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals.  Dabei kam er zwischen ihren geöffneten Beinen zu liegen. Da er sie so sinnlich vorbereitet hatte, fand er von selbst seinen Weg, glitt seine Eichel ohne Mühe in sie hinein, ohne dass er es bewusst wollte. Éllwyn schlug die Augen auf, als sie sein Eindringen spürte.   
Legolas blickte sie betroffen an. Er wollte sich aus ihr herausziehen, es genügte ihm für heute Nacht, wenn sie glücklich war. Er selbst würde schon ein Ende finden – irgendwie.  
Instinktiv legte Éllwyn ihre Beine um seine Oberschenkel, ließ ihn nicht aus dieser Position entweichen. So war er gefangen, ein kleines Stück in sie versenkt, wusste nicht so recht, ob er es wirklich wagen durfte.   
Er begann ein wenig zu zittern und sah seine Prinzessin wieder an. Sie legte eine Hand um seinen Hinterkopf und zog ihn zu sich hinab, gab ihm einen verlangenden Kuss. Er spürte an der Spitze seines harten Fleisches, wie sie wieder feuchter wurde.   
In diesem Moment senkte er sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung in sie. Éllwyn umfing ihn mit all ihrer Wärme. Trotz der unglaublichen neuen Empfindung entging ihm nicht, wie Fleisch zerriss, dass sie sich leicht verkrampfte.   
     „Éllwyn, ich…. Ich wusste nicht…. Verzeih…, ich will dir nicht wehtun. Bitte, ich werde…, wir müssen nicht….“   
Wie kam es, dass er in diesem Moment keinen klaren Satz zustande brachte? Er wollte sich zurückziehen, doch auch dabei verkrampfte sie sich wieder. Er blieb, wo er war, tief in ihr vergraben, sah sie forschend an.  
     „Legolas, es ist nicht…. Ich…. es wird schon besser. Ich muss mich nur… daran gewöhnen, an _dich_ gewöhnen.“   
Sie lächelte ihn tapfer an, küsste ihn wieder, entspannte sich merklich. Legolas spürte nach wenigen Momenten, wie sie begann, sich unter ihm zu bewegen. Nun probierte er sich leicht aus ihr herauszuziehen und vorsichtig in sie zu stoßen.   
Es war das wunderbarste Gefühl, das er je erlebt hatte. Auch Éllwyn zeigte ihm, dass es ihr sehr gefiel. So wurde er mutiger, drängender. Mit jedem Stoß zog er sich ein Stückchen mehr zurück um sich tiefer mit ihr vereinen zu können. Sie wiegten sich leidenschaftlich hin und her.   
Legolas umfing erneut eine Brustwarze mit seinen Lippen, Éllwyn seufzte wohlig, streichelte seinen Rücken. Mit jedem Stoß spürte sie, wie er sie liebkoste, das Zentrum ihrer Lust rieb und ihre Erregung wurde auf neue Weise angefacht.   
Éllwyn dachte, sie würde zerfließen, wenn Legolas sie nicht hielt, als sie erneut Erlösung fand in seinen Armen. Sie stöhnte, schrie ihre Lust in den Himmel und hinterließ Kratzspuren auf seinen Schultern, seinem Hinterteil und seinem Rücken, als die intensive Lust sich entlud.  
In dem Moment, als Legolas spürte, wie Éllwyn Erlösung fand, ihr Inneres sich in Wellen zusammenzog, war es auch um ihn geschehen. Er ließ los, seine Saat spritzte in heißen, pulsierenden, Wellen in sie hinein.   
Dann hielt er sie erschöpft fest und küsste Éllwyns Gesicht, ihren Hals, ihr Haar.   
Als er wieder ein wenig zu Atem gekommen war befreite er sie von seinem Gewicht. Er ging zum Wasser, wusch sich das jungfräuliche Blut ab, sah sie betroffen an und machte sich dann daran, auch Éllwyn von ihrem Blut und seinem Samen zu reinigen.   
Danach legte er sich neben sie, umfing sie mit einem Arm und einem Bein, bettete ihren Kopf auf den verbliebenen Arm. Breitete einen Umhang über ihre nackten Leiber. Legolas lächelte sanft, Éllwyn musterte ihn, sie sagten kein Wort.   
Der Elb bemerkte eine neue Empfindung. Der Schmerz in seiner Brust war vergangen, er war heil.  
  
Éllwyn schlummerte langsam ein, Legolas streichelte sie. Dann wurde er auch schläfrig. Kurz bevor er in einen erholsamen Schlaf entschwand flüsterte er noch.  
     „Im uir melethle!“ **  
  
  
  
* Liebste  
** Ich liebe dich in alle Ewigkeit!


	19. Suche

Legolas erwachte erst am Nachmittag. Er spürte es sofort, der Schmerz war zurück. Ungläubig schlug er die Augen auf. Der Elb ließ seinen Blick über die Lichtung schweifen, erwartete sie beim Baden zu sehen. Er sprang auf und – war allein.  
     „Éllwyn? Éllwyn! ÉLLWYN, wo bist du?“   
Er rannte über die Lichtung, suchte sie. Dann fiel es ihm auf – Moranar war weg und mit ihm sein Sattel und Zaumzeug.  
     „ÉLLWYN! Bitte, Melen*, bitte, zeig´ dich. Rede mit mir, ich werde es verstehen.“   
Alles rufen war vergebens. Er konnte mit gebrochener Stimme nur noch leise flüstern.  
     „Nin alegla!“**  
Doch es war zu spät, sie war nicht mehr da. Legolas war verzweifelt, was war nur passiert? Er musste mit ihr reden. Er wollte sie in die Arme schließen, ihr versichern, dass er immer bei ihr bleiben würde.  
  
Legolas würde sie nicht aufgeben, selbst wenn er ewig suchen musste. Er würde sie finden. Sein Herz kannte den Weg, hatte sie schon einmal gefunden. Entschlossen packte er seine wenigen Sachen zusammen und schwang sich auf Weißmähnes Rücken.  
     „Noro celeg***, Weißmähne. Wir müssen sie einholen.“  
  
Legolas suchte seine Frau, seine nestafae****, über Wochen, Monate in vielen Teilen Mittelerdes.   
Dann, eines Tages, vermochte sein Herz sie nicht mehr in dieser Welt zu erkennen. Er wusste nicht, wie das passieren konnte, wusste nur, sie lebte dennoch. Noch nie hatte er von so etwas gehört. Der Schmerz war vorhanden, doch er fand den Weg zu ihr nicht, egal, wie sehr er sich bemühte.   
In seiner Trauer zog er sich in den Düsterwald zurück. Nicht einmal Aragorn vermochte es, seinem Freund ein Lächeln abzuringen. Thranduil machte sich große Sorgen um seinen Sohn, doch er konnte nichts für ihn tun. Legolas verlor nie ein Wort darüber, warum er so trauerte.  
  
Nach einigen weiteren Monaten spürte er einen neuen unsagbaren Schmerz, er kam so plötzlich, dass ihm Schweiß auf die Stirn trat. Er taumelte und konnte kaum atmen. Sein Vater konnte ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig halten, als er umzufallen drohte und geleitete ihn zu seinem Gemach, in sein Bett.   
Die Brust des Prinzen brannte wie Feuer. Das Brennen hielt für einige Stunden an, dann verging es wieder so schnell und unerwartet, wie es gekommen war.  
  
  
Legolas zog sich für einige Jahre vollkommen zurück.   
Die Zeit hatte eine neue, quälende Bedeutung für ihn erlangt.   
Erst, als neues Grauen drohte, von Mordor aus in die Welt zu dringen, verließ er sein selbst gewähltes Exil.  
Er ritt mit einigen anderen Waldelben nach Bruchtal, wollte sein Heil im Kampf finden. Vielleicht konnte er so sein gebrochenes Herz neu zusammensetzten.   
  
Eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, diese Reise würde wichtig für ihn werden.  
  
  
  
  
* Liebste  
** Verlass mich nicht!  
*** Lauf schnell.  
**** Heilung der Seele


	20. Lothlórien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da wir uns jetzt in der Zeit des Ringkrieges befinden möchte ich hinzufügen, dass ich mich eher nach dem Film richte.

Die Flucht aus den Mienen von Moria war geglückt. Die Gemeinschaft trauerte, Legolas´ Herz war noch schwerer als sonst in den vergangenen fünf Jahren. Gandalf hatte sich geopfert, damit die anderen es schaffen konnten an die Oberfläche zurückzukehren.  
Nun wanderten die verblieben Acht am Celebrant entlang um Lothlórien zu erreichen. Die Hobbits brauchten dringend eine Rast. Sie waren die Strapazen dieser Reise nicht gewohnt und die Trauer über Gandalfs Tod traf sie besonders hart. Noch nie hatten sie einen Gefährten auf dem Schlachtfeld zurücklassen müssen.  
Auch an Aragorn, Gimli und Boromir – ja, sie hatten wirklich den Emporkömmling aus Gondor mitnehmen müssen – ging der Verlust nicht spurlos vorbei.  
Legolas schritt voraus, suchte den Weg für die anderen.  
      _´Möge Boromir sich den Hals brechen, ich habe ihm diesen Überfall auf meine Éllwyn, wo immer sie auch ist, nie verziehen. Er ist der Grund dafür, dass sie mich verlassen hat. Doch ich muss sicherstellen, das Frodo und die anderen heil zu Herrin Galadriel gelangen.`_  
Legolas machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er Boromir verabscheute und im gern den Kopf abgerissen hätte.  
So war ihr Wiedersehen in Bruchtal auch recht _herzlich_ von statten gegangen. Der Elb hatte noch nie in seinem Leben die Hand gegen einen Mensch erhoben. Er hatte Diebe gefangen, Unholden Pfeile in gewisse Körperteile gejagt oder seine Messer an Gesindel erprobt. Doch er hatte nie die Hand erhoben.  
Bis zu dem Moment, als er Boromir erkannte. Er war wutentbrannt auf ihn zugestürmt und bevor Boromir wusste, wie ihm geschah, lag er auf dem Boden, hatte eine blutige Nase und ein blaues Auge. Das Auge war heute noch immer leicht verfärbt und spendete Legolas ein bisschen Trost, wenn er es sah.  
Aragorn war damals seinem Freund in den Arm gefallen, als dieser zu einem weiteren Schlag ansetzte, doch die derben Flüche aus dem Mund des Elbenprinzen hatte er nicht verhindern können. Boromir hatte sich aufgerappelt, ein bisschen Blut in ein Tuch gespuckt und sich dann ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf einen Stuhl gesetzt, einen der möglichst weit von Legolas entfernt war.  
  
Seit sie nun gemeinsam auf dieser Reise waren hatte Legolas des öfteren den Wunsch verspürt, an eben diesem Menschen seine Treffsicherheit mit dem Bogen zu erproben. Doch er hielt sich zurück. Es genügte ihm, dass Aragorn es wusste und Boromir ebenso abschätzig anblickte. Elben waren ja so großmütig….  
Nach einigen Stunden Wanderschaft hatten sie es endlich geschafft, Lothlórien lag vor ihnen.  
  
Legolas hatte nun ein paar Bedenken bezüglich des Zwergen und dieses, dieses…. Ihm fiel gerade keine passende Beleidigung für Boromir ein. Er befürchtete, dass Herrin Galadriel und Herr Celeborn die beiden nicht eintreten lassen würden.  
Ehe er seine Befürchtungen laut aussprechen konnte bewahrheiteten sie sich. Vor ihnen stand ein groß gewachsener Elb, der einen Pfeil auf Gimli richtete. Er sah sich um, auf jeden von ihnen war ein Pfeil gerichtet.  
     „Ihr habt hier keinen Zutritt, besonders keine Zwerge.“ Die Stimme gehörte dem Anführer der Schar. Legolas trat ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.  
     „Bitte nennt mir Euren Namen, edler Herr.“  
     „Haldir ó Lórien, der Wächter dieses Waldes. So werde ich genannt.“  
     „Haldir ó Lórien, ich bin Legolas, Prinz des Düsterwaldes. Wir kommen aus den Mienen Morias. Dort sind wir einer Rotte Orks entkommen und brauchen nun eine Rast. Die Halblinge, die uns begleiten sind sehr erschöpft. Bitte lasst uns eintreten in den goldenen Wald. Ich verbürge mich für den Zwerg.“  
     „Nun haben wir einen Zwerg, für den Ihr Euch verbürgt, dies ist ungewöhnlich, doch ich werde es akzeptieren. Auch die vier Halblinge vermag ich zu erkennen. Aragorn von den Dúnedain ist uns seit vielen Jahren bekannt und ein Mensch, der sich _Freund der Galadhrim_ nennen darf.“  
Haldir sah sie alle nach einander an, sein Blick wandte sich an Boromir.  
     „Wer ist dieser Mensch hier? Verbürgt Ihr Euch auch für Ihn, Prinz des Düsterwaldes?“  
Darauf wusste Legolas keine Antwort. Den Zwerg nannte er seit geraumer Zeit so etwas wie einen Freund, um seinen Kopf war es schade, doch Boromir? Da er keine Antwort gab, sprach Aragorn für ihn.  
     „Haldir ó Lórien, ich, Aragorn von den Dúnedain, werde mich für Boromir verbürgen.“  
     „Dann dürft Ihr eintreten. Doch dem Zwerg werden die Augen verbunden.“  
     „Dann verbindet sie auch mir!“, sprach Legolas, bevor der Zwerg eine unpassende Antwort blaffte.  
Gimli sah ihn ungläubig an.  
  
Die Augenbinde wurde Legolas abgenommen und er sah sich vor dem Herren und der Herrin des Waldes stehen. Legolas hatte auf dem Weg, den sie einschlugen Kinderlachen vernommen und erfreute sich an dem Wissen, dass sein Volk wieder an Zahl wuchs.  
Celeborn und Galadriel strahlten Würde und Weisheit aus. Herr Celeborn ließ seinen Blick über die Gruppe gleiten und sah verwundert aus.  
     „Neun brachen in Bruchtal auf, doch vor mir stehen nur Acht. Bitte, meine Herren, mich verlangt es Herrn Gandalf zu sprechen. Wo ist er?“  
Sein Blick in die betroffenen Gesichter genügte und er wusste, was passiert war. Keiner der Gefährten war in der Lage, das Geschehene zu schildern.  
     „Wir werden Herrn Gandalf mit Gesängen und Gebeten den gebührenden Respekt erweisen. Doch nun kommt, Ihr seid müde von der Schlacht. Haldir wird Euch zu Eurem Rastplatz geleiten.“  
Die Gefährten verbeugten sich vor Herr Celeborn und Herrin Galadriel und wandten sich um. Haldir geleitete sie durch die Bäume zu einer kleinen Lichtung. Auf dem Weg, den sie einschlugen sah Legolas sich um, bewunderte die Schönheit dieses Waldes.  
Er sah einige Galadhrim, die unter den Bäumen wandelten und er bemerkte lachende Kinder, die fröhlich spielten. Dort waren fünf oder sechs Elbenkinder, die durch die Blätter sprangen und ihre kleinen Gesichter erstrahlten dabei.  
  
Er bemerkte nicht, dass eines der Kinder strahlend blaue Augen hatte.


	21. Ein Lied im Wind

Legolas lauschte dem Wispern der Bäume. Sie trugen die Lieder der Trauer für Gandalf zu ihm. Gimli und die Halblinge verstanden sie nicht. Einer fragte, was sie bedeuten mögen. Legolas antwortete voller Trauer in der Stimme.  
     „Ich vermag sie für Euch nicht zu übersetzten. Für mich ist die Trauer noch zu nah.“  
Dann geschah etwas, dass er im goldenen Wald nicht erwartet hatte. Er hörte eine andere Stimme, ein anderes Lied, von anderer Bedeutung.  
Legolas glaubte, diese Stimme zu erkennen, wie aus lang vergangen Tagen. Sein Herz schmerzte nun für einen Moment nicht ganz so sehr.  
Dennoch, sein Geist wollte sich schützen, ihn glauben lassen, das Gehörte sei nur ein Gespinst seiner Phantasie. Er konnte sich trotzdem den Worten nicht entziehen. Der blonde Elb setzte sich auf einen Stein und lauschte andächtig den Worten dieser traurigen Weise, die doch so wunderbar gesungen wurde:  
  


_Wo sind Reiter und Ross und das Horn, das weithin hallende?_  
_Wo sind Harnisch und Helm und das Haar, das glänzend wallende?_  
  
_Wo ist die Hand an der Harfe? Wo ist das lodernde Feuer?_  
_Wo nun Frühling und Herbst und voll reifen Kornes die Scheuer?_  
  
_Lang vergangen wie Regen im Wald und Wind in den Ästen;_  
_Im Schatten hinter den Bergen versanken die Tage im Westen._  
  
_Wer wird den Rauch des toten Holzes sammeln gehen;_  
_Oder die flutenden Jahre vom Meer wiederkehren sehen?_

  
  
Legolas rann eine Träne über die Wange als die alte Ballade verhallt war. Er fasste sich ungläubig in sein Gesicht und wischte sie ab.  
      _´Ich weine wegen eines Liedes, dass ich nie vorher gehört habe? Nein, ich weine weil die Stimme, die sie sang, nun verhallt ist.`_  
Die Brust des Prinzen begann von neuem heftiger zu schmerzen.  
  
Legolas sprang auf, rannte los und suchte den Wächter des Waldes. Als er ihn fand war dieser gerade dabei, sich für die hereinbrechende Nacht zurück zu ziehen.  
     „Haldir... wartet. Haldir... bitte, wartet einen Moment.“  
Atemlos blieb er neben dem anderen Elb stehen, der sich mit fragendem Blick zu ihm umdrehte.  
     „Haldir, verzeiht diese ungeplante Störung zu so später Stunde. Ich habe eine Frage an Euch.“  
     „Kann diese Frage nicht bis morgen warten, Herr Legolas? Zeit ist ein Gut, das wir im Überfluss haben.“  
     „Nein, Herr Haldir, diese Frage ist eine Frage, die keinen Aufschub duldet.“  
     „Dann sprecht schnell. Ich bin müde.“  
     „Herr Haldir, bitte. Ich hörte gerade eine alte Weise, die von einer jungen Stimme vorgetragen wurde. Ich…“  
     „Wir haben heute viele alte Weisen zu Ehren des Herren Gandalf vorgetragen. Dies sollte gerade Euch bewusst sein, seid Ihr doch aus unserem Volke“, unterbrach Haldir ihn barsch und wandte sich zum gehen.  
  
Legolas berührte ihn an der Schulter, um ihn aufzuhalten. Nun drehte sich der Berührte wieder um, einen wütenden Ausdruck in seinem Blick.  
     „Nein, Herr Haldir, Ihr versteht nicht. Diese Weise, sie war keine aus dem Elbenvolk. Sie sprach von Reiter und Ross und Horn. Die Stimme, die sie vortrug, schien mir auch nicht einer Frau aus unserem Volk zu gehören…. Bitte, sagt mir, ob eine Frau aus einem anderen Volk unter Euch wandelt.“  
Legolas sah ihn mit großen, hoffnungsvollen Augen an. Haldir überlegte eine Weile, wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht. Der Prinz hätte ihn gern an beiden Schultern gegriffen und ihn geschüttelt, zur Eile angetrieben.  
     „Es mag sein, dass wir einer Menschenfrau bei uns Unterschlupf gewähren. Doch wir gewähren ihr diesen nicht allein und nicht leichtfertig. Sie steht unter dem besonderen Schutz der Herrin Galadriel. Dieser wird, wie Ihr es sicher wisst, nur für besondere Menschen geleistet. Ich glaube es wäre für mich keine gute Idee, wenn ich Euch anvertraue, wo Ihr sie findet.“  
     „Wächter des Waldes“, Legolas konnte sich nur noch schwer beherrschen.  
    „Ich bin Thranduils Sohn, Erbe seines Thrones. Glaubt Ihr wirklich, ich würde einer Frau ein Leid antun? Doch ich kann in Euren Augen lesen, dass Ihr mir nicht helfen wollt. So will ich Euch mein Vertrauen zuerst schenken. Ich bin seit vielen Jahren auf der Suche nach meiner nestafae*, _einer Menschenfrau_. Ich flehe Euch an mir zu helfen!“  
  
Haldir konnte im Blick seines Gegenübers die Wahrheit dieser Worte erkennen. Er seufzte und dann gab er Legolas eine Wegbeschreibung. Der Prinz danke es dem Wächter und rannte erneut los, Haldirs Worte klangen in ihm nach.  
      _´… wir gewähren ihr diesen nicht allein…`_  
Was sollten diese Worte wohl bedeuten? Legolas hatte keine Zeit mehr, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Nach einigen Biegungen, Senken und Steigungen stand er vor einer unscheinbaren Tür. Legolas rang nach Atem und öffnete sie.  
  
Er sah sie dort im Raum stehen und wusste nicht mehr, was er hatte tun oder sagen wollen.  
  
  
  
* Seelenheil / Heilung der Seele


	22. Wiedersehen

Legolas stürmte los, auf Éllwyn zu. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und wirbelte sich mit ihr um seine Achse. Er setzte sie wieder ab und schloss sie fest in seine Arme, hatte Angst, sie könne wieder verschwinden.  
  
Sobald er seinen Arm um Éllwyns Taille legte löste sich ihre Schockstarre. Als er sie hochhob begann sie wieder zu atmen. Als er sie in seine Arme zog weinte sie.  
Legolas spürte, wie ihre Schultern zitterten. Er streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken, tröstete sie so gut er konnte.  
Als sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte schob Legolas sie ein wenig von sich, wollte, dass Éllwyn ihn ansah. Als sie den Blick nicht hob legte der Elb sanft Daumen und Zeigefinger unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie, in anzusehen.  
Éllwyns Gesicht war tränenüberströmt, es waren Tränen der Freude, Tränen der Erleichterung. Ihre Augen glänzten, es lang eine Spur Angst in ihnen.  
     _ ´Wie kommt er hier her, in diesen Wald, in diesen Raum? Was soll ich jetzt tun? Wie soll ich es ihm erklären?`_  
     „Legolas, ich…“  
Éllwyn wollte zum Sprechen ansetzen. Er hielt sie auf.  
     „Schhh, es ist jetzt nicht wichtig.“  
Legolas verlor sich im Grün ihrer Augen, in der Wärme ihrer Haut. Er starrte sie qualvolle Momente an. Dann senkte er seinen Kopf, berührte ihre Lippen mit seinen, versiegelte sie zum lang herbeigesehnten Kuss.  
Legolas wollte zart sein, zurückhaltend, ehrenhaft, er versuchte es. Er wollte standhaft bleiben. Doch sobald er ihre Lippen schmeckte vergaß er seine Selbstbeherrschung. Der Kuss wurde intensiver, Legolas schmeckte das Salz ihrer Tränen, es war ihm egal, er würde sie trösten. Er hatte sie wieder in seinem Arm, das allein zählte jetzt für ihn.  
Überwältigt von seiner Nähe, der Wärme, die sie spürte, legte Éllwyn ihre Arme um Legolas, ihre Hände legte sie auf seinen Rücken. Dann bewegte sie ihre Finger zu seinen Schultern und zog ihn fest an sich.  
  
Legolas unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und presste seine Lippen fester auf ihre. Seine Zunge begann ihre Lippen zu erkunden und Éllwyn öffnete sich für ihn. Sie berührte mit ihrer Zungenspitze seine und ein Schauer durchfuhr sie beide.  
Legolas Finger wanderten über ihren Rücken, er fühlte den Samt ihres grünen Kleides. Dann lagen seine Hände auf ihrem Steiß und wanderten weiter nach unten. Er umfasste ihre Oberschenkel und hob sie hoch.  
Legolas trug sein ein Stück und Éllwyn fühlte die Kälte der Wand in ihrem Rücken. Sie keuchte auf, Legolas drang mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund. Er wollte sie spüren, nicht nur mit seiner Zunge in sie dringen, sie konnte es fühlen, sie wollte es auch.  
Seine erwachte Männlichkeit lag schwer und hart zwischen ihnen. Legolas brach den Kuss ab, sah seine Auserwählte fragend an. In ihren Augen sah er den Hunger, der auch ihn verzehrte. Éllwyn zog ihn wieder an sich, ihre Finger vergruben sich in sein Haar, sie schlang ihre Beine um ihn. Dann spürte sie, wie die harte Wölbung seiner Hose den richtigen Punkt fand, sie bis aufs Äußerste reizte, Wonneschauer in ihrem Leib sandte.  
Éllwyn fand Erlösung in seinen Armen. Legolas erstickte ihren Schrei mit einem Kuss. Sie sah ihn aus verhangenen Augen an, löste ihre Hände von seinem Rücken und versuchte Legolas´ Hose zu öffnen. Es gelang ihr nach einigen schwierigen Versuchen, da Legolas nicht bereit war seine Lippen auch nur für eine Sekunde von ihren zu nehmen.  
Nachdem sie ihn befreit hatte streichelte sie über das harte Fleisch und erfreute sich an dem Keuchen, dass dem Elb entfuhr. Er presste sie weiter fest an die Wand und fuhr mit seinen Fingern unter ihr Kleid, ihre heißen Schenkel hinauf. Immer weiter bahnte er sich seinen Weg zu ihrer Mitte, fand die verborgenen Locken und spielte zärtlich mit den Falten ihrer Weiblichkeit.  
Nun keuchte Éllwyn wieder. Sie spürte, wie der Saum ihres Kleides nach oben gezogen wurde, spürte die kühle Luft, die erst ihre Knöchel, dann ihre Knie umspielte. Schließlich war kein Stoff mehr zwischen ihnen.  
Sie fühlte seine heiße Erregung an ihrem zartem Fleisch. Noch einmal brach Legolas den Kuss ab, um sie anzusehen. Er spürte schon den seidigen Nektar an seinem steifen Glied. Legolas blickte Éllwyn in die Augen, verfolgte ihre Mimik, als er sich geschmeidig in sie versenkte. Wieder keuchte Éllwyn, doch nicht vor Schmerz, sie keuchte vor Lust, fühlte sich endlich wieder ganz. Wie hatte sie ihn nur verlassen können?  
Legolas wollte sich Zeit nehmen, wollte jeden Moment auskosten, die Empfindungen genießen. Doch Éllwyn trieb ihn an, bewegte sich ungeduldig, konnte nicht warten, wollte spüren, wie er sich bewegte, spüren, wie er sie wieder und wieder füllte. Legolas ließ sich nicht lang bitten.  
Er begann erst sanft, doch dann wurden seine Stöße begehrlicher, wilder. Auch er musste sicher sein, dass sie hier war, bei ihm.  
Jeder Stoß war wie eine Erklärung, ein Versprechen. Er versprach ihr, sie nicht wieder gehen zu lassen. Er versprach, ihr Herz zu gewinnen. Er versprach, alles zu tun, damit sie glücklich wurde.  
Éllwyn stöhnte, ihre Finger verkrampften sich um die seinen. Eine neuerliche Welle der Erlösung schwappte über sie. Der Kuss, der sie verband, steigerte sich noch ein letztes mal.  
Dann konnte auch Legolas nicht mehr an sich halten und entlud sich, schien Éllwyn mit jeder Welle zu brandmarken, mit der er sich in sie ergoss.    
Er  stand atemlos da, hielt sie weiter fest, küsste sie. Er hatte sich oft ausgemalt, wie er sie in ein Bett legen und lieben würde. Dass er sich hier, an einer Wand so in sie gedrängt hatte, damit wusste er nicht umzugehen.  
Er hatte Bedenken, was er in Éllwyns Gesicht sehen würde. Legolas löste sich von ihr, beendete den Kuss und sah sie an.  
Éllwyn lächelte. Legolas war erleichtert.  
     „Éllwyn, ich…., es tut mir…., ich wollte dich nicht so….“  
Legolas konnte nicht weitersprechen, ein Finger legte sich auf seine Lippen  
     „Legolas, es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen. Ich wollte es genau so sehr wie du. Hier, jetzt.“  
Er schloss seine Hose wieder, ordnete ihr Kleid. Dann nahm er sie in seine Arme und sah sich um.


	23. Hör mir zu

Er erspähte eine Bank, setzte sich darauf und Éllwyn platzierte er auf seinem Schoß. Mit Éllwyn auf seinem Schoß spürte Legolas für einen Moment Frieden.  
  
Der Prinz wollte seine Prinzessin ewig so fest in seinen Armen halten, streichelte ihr über Rücken und Haar. Er blickte sie schweigend an und hoffte, sie würde nicht wieder anfangen zu weinen. Das würde er nicht ertragen können.  
Éllwyn saß für einige glückliche Minuten auf den Schenkeln ihres Elben, wollte sich ganz und gar diesem wohligen Gefühl hingeben, dass seine Finger auf ihrem Rücken erzeugten.  
Sie wäre gern so sitzen geblieben, hätte ihm zu gern erlaubt, mit ihrem Haar zu spielen. Es war nicht möglich. Sie musste mit ihm sprechen. Wie würde er auf ihre Worte reagieren? Éllwyn wagte nicht den Blick zu heben, verknotete nervös ihre Finger, löste sie, verknotete sie neu.  
Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte Legolas, dass Éllwyn unruhig wurde, auf seinen Beinen hin und her rutschte, sich aus seinen Armen lösen wollte. Legolas ließ es schweren Herzens zu, doch er konnte es nicht verstehen. Éllwyn hätte eben so glücklich sein sollen, wie er es war. Auch der Schmerz hätte komplett verschwunden sein sollen, nicht nur gedämpfter, pochend.  
      _´Ich hätte sie nicht so schamlos an diese Wand drücken sollen.`_  
Bei diesem Gedanken stieg Schamesröte in seine Ohren, überzog sein edles Gesicht. Éllwyn begann, vor ihm auf und ab zu gehen. Nervös sah sie ihn an, bemerkte die Röte in seinem Gesicht und war der Meinung, Legolas würde wütend.  
     „Legolas, bitte, ich wollte dich nicht… .“  
Sie brach den Satz ab, ging wieder auf und ab, versuchte es erneut. Schließlich ergoss sich ein Schwall von Worten über Legolas.  
     „Sieh doch, ich… , ich habe es damals nicht verstanden, nicht begreifen können. Ich war doch noch _so jung_. Gerade erst zwanzig mal hatten wir die Ernte eingeholt in der Riddermark, als ich nach Gondor geschickt wurde.  
Dort passierten dann all diese schrecklichen Dinge. Ich habe das, was dort getan wurde, erst nach langer Zeit verarbeiten können. Auf unserer Lichtung damals dachte ich, ich hätte es überwunden. Aber erst, als ich hier ankam, konnte ich Heilung finden für meinen Geist.  
Als ich auf dich traf, da… , da habe ich zum ersten mal etwas anderes gefühlt, als Freundschaft. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich damit umgehen kann. Ich war überfordert, naiv und dumm.  
Doch ich wollte dich, wenigstens für … diese _eine_ Nacht , ich wollte dich so sehr, dass ich mir einredete, du würdest etwas anderes für mich empfinden als Begierde. Ich wollte es vor mir selbst rechtfertigen.  
Am nächsten Morgen, da war ich so glücklich darüber, dass du mir diese wunderbaren Stunden geschenkt hattest. Dann fiel mir ein, wie betroffen du mich ansahst, als du mich gesäubert hast. Ich wollte nicht… , konnte nicht… . Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, deinem verlegenen Blick zu begegnen, deine Versuche zu hören, eine Rechtfertigung zu finden, für die Abenteuer einer bedeutungslosen Nacht.“  
Legolas hatte sich alles angehört, verstand jedoch nur von wenigen ihrer Worte den Sinn. Bei diesen letzten Worten aber fuhr er hoch.  
     „ _Einer bedeutungslosen Nacht?_ Weißt du denn nicht, was….“  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn Éllwyn sprach weiter.  
     „In meinem Geist tauchten Bilder auf, Bilder von Boromir, von seinem Blick, nachdem er eine Frau…. benutzt hatte und dann einfach seiner Wege ging. Ich wollte diesen Blick nicht auch bei dir sehen. Ich wollte mich nicht benutzt fühlen.  
Für mich waren diese Stunden mit dir so wunderbar, dass ich sie nicht beschmutzen lassen wollte. Also ging ich, hoffte, du würdest mich nicht wiederfinden. Ich wollte diese Erinnerung in meinem Herzen tragen und glücklich daran zurückdenken.“  
Legolas war aufgesprungen, nun machte sich Wut in seinem Inneren breit, brach nach außen.  
     „Boromir!“, zischte er, dann wurde er lauter.  
    „Dieser _Gorthauer_ *! Er ist die Wurzel allen Übels, er ist der Grund, warum du mich verlassen hast!“  
Legolas wollte zur Tür, begann zu schreien.  
    „Ich werde ihm ein Schicksal bereiten, dass schlimmer ist als der Tod! Sobald ich von ihm ablasse wir er mich anflehen, ihm sein Ende zu _schenken_!“  
Diesmal würde er es tun, er würde seinen Bogen spannen und Boromir als Ziel verwenden! Nichts und niemand würde ihn diesmal aufhalten. Wenn dieser Elende sich verhalten hätte, wie es sich für einen Mann geziemte, dann wäre Éllwyn nicht diesem Trugbild verfallen, dann wäre sie nicht gegangen, dann hätte Legolas nicht fünf Jahre der Trauer durchschritten.  
Legolas spürte ihre Hand auf seinem Arm und sah Éllwyn an, bemerkte, dass sie wieder sprach, doch er hatte nicht zugehört.  
     „ … Leoglas, _dîn_ **! Bitte, beruhige dich wieder. Ich beschwöre dich. _Îndínen_ ***! Weck sie nicht auf.“  
  
Legolas starrte Éllwyn an. Langsam sickerten die Worte durch seinen Verstand wie dickflüssiger Sirup.  
  
      _´… wir gewähren ihr diesen nicht allein… ; … Weck sie nicht auf…`_   
Er wagte es kaum, zu fragen. Doch er hatte keine Wahl.  
     „ _Wen soll ich nicht wecken?_“, presste er mühsam hervor.  
     „Die Kinder.“  
Legolas hatte es vermutet. Dennoch schwankte er nun bedrohlich, ein Laut des Schmerzes entwich seinen Lippen und er stützte sich schwer auf den Tisch vor sich, musste sich setzten.  
      _´Dann ist alles aus. Sie ist meine nestafae(1), doch ich bin nicht die ihre. Wenn sie die Kinder eines anderen Mannes geboren hat, dann ist es eindeutig. Dann hat sie sich von mir abgewendet. Es ist alles aus.`_

Legolas stützte seinen Kopf in den Händen ab, ihm war schwindelig. Seine Brust schien zu zerspringen, in seinen Ohren rauschte es. So vernahm er Éllwyns Stimme nur aus weiter Ferne.  
     „… bezaubernde Zwillinge… Luinlas(2) und Ruinlas(3)…. Ich, möchtest du sie sehen? Legolas … Legolas? Legolas, kannst du mich hören? Bitte, sieh mich an.“  
Éllwyn kniete vor ihm, hatte ihre Hände um seine Unterarme gelegt und versuchte verzweifelt zu ihm durchzudringen. Legolas schüttelte ihre Hände ab, sah sie durch einen Schleier aus Tränen an.  
Er presste mühsam aus zusammengekniffen Lippen – er wollte nicht schreien, _wegen der Kinder_ – hervor.  
     „Wieso sollte ich deine Kinder kennen lernen wollen? Die Kinder eines _anderen_ Mannes. Ich kann nicht…. Ich muss…. Ich muss….“  
Dabei sprang er wieder auf.  
     „Wie meinst du das? Die Kinder eines anderen Mannes? Aber….“  
Alle weiteren Worte verhallten ungehört. Legolas war aus der Tür gestürmt. Éllwyn hatte keine Zeit gehabt, ihn aufzuhalten. Sie kniete noch immer vor dem Stuhl, starrte zu der geschlossenen Tür, hoffte, er würde wieder eintreten.  
  
Erneut benetzten Tränen ihr Gesicht.  
  
  
* abscheulicher Schrecken / Abschaum  
** still!  
*** Sei leise!  
(1) Heilung der Seele  
(2) Blaublatt  
(3) Rotes Blatt


	24. Trost und Vergeltung

Legolas hätte nicht sagen können, wie er es aus der Tür geschafft hatte. Sein Kopf war leer, sein Körper taub, ohne jegliche Empfindung. Nur der Schmerz war ihm geblieben. Die Tränen, die ihm über sein Gesicht rannen, bemerkte er. Unwirsch versuchte er sie zu trocknen.  
     _ ´Als ich das Letzte mal Tränen vergoss betteten mein Vater und ich meine Mutter zu ihrer ewigen Ruhe.`_  
Legolas straffte seine Schultern, versuchte zu atmen, es gelang ihm nur unzureichend. Dann setzte er sich langsam in Bewegung, einen Fuß vor den anderen. Er nahm nichts und niemanden wahr, war vollkommen in seinem Schmerz gefangen.  
  


  
~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~    


  
  
Er sah, wie der Elbenprinz aus dem Düsterwald aus der Tür seiner Schutzbefohlenen trat. Legolas sah verstört aus – gut. Er hatte es nicht gutheißen können, als dieser Elb nach der Menschenfrau fragte. So hatte er sich nicht in seine Gemächer zurückgezogen, er wollte sicher gehen, dass es ihr gut ging.  
Die Herrin Galadriel hatte ihn persönlich mit ihrem Schutz beauftragt. Er wusste nicht, wieso, doch er hatte diesen Befehl nie in Frage gestellt. Erst war es schwierig, wieso einen Mensch beschützen? Aber mit der Zeit hatte er gelernt, ihren wachen Verstand zu schätzen. Nun nannte er sie sogar _nilde_ *.    
Als der andere Elb ihm dann jedoch Worte aus Éllwyns Schlaflied für ihre Kinder aufsagte, hatte es nicht mehr abstreiten können. Der Prinz hatte ihn sogar dabei _berührt_ – eine Geste, die großes Vertrauen verlangte – ihm war noch immer unwohl, wenn er daran dachte.  
  
Mit der Zeit hatte er begonnen, ihr das wenige Sindarin beizubringen, dass er beherrschte. Gern hätte er sie Quenya gelehrt, die Sprache, die von den Galadhrim gesprochen wurde, doch sie wollte unbedingt zuerst die Sprache des Vaters der Kinder lernen.  
 _´Sindarin, die Sprache des Vaters. Legolas, der Prinz aus dem Düsterwald._ Dort _spricht man Sindarin. Luin_ las _und Ruin_ las _. Jetzt begreife ich es..._ Er _ist der Vater der Zwillinge. Wieso ist er dann nicht bei ihr?`_  
  
Er trat an ihre Tür, klopfte leise. Da sich im inneren des Hauses nichts rührte öffnete er voller Sorge. Ein Tränenüberströmtes Gesicht sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an, die grünen Augen waren Sorgenvoll, die Hoffnung verging, als sie ihn erkannte. Éllwyn hockte vor einem Stuhl und zitterte.  
     „Legol…. Oh, Haldir ó Lórien, Ihr seid es. Ich hoffte, es wäre ein anderer Elb. Verzeiht mir.“   
Éllwyn versuchte mühsam, sich zu erheben. Haldir trat zu ihr und stütze sie. Er setzte sie vorsichtig auf den Stuhl und sah sie voller Sorge an.  
     „Herrin Éllwyn, bitte, was ist passiert? Hat er Euch … weh getan?“   
Haldir konnte ihn an ihr riechen und auch, was sie miteinander getan hatten.  
     „Ja, Nein, nun, nicht körperlich. Aber, er hat nicht zugehört. Herr Haldir, ich habe versucht, es ihm zu erklären. Doch er…. ist aus dieser Tür gestürmt, ohne meinen Worten Bedeutung zu geben. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun kann, um ihn zu erreichen. Sein Herz ist vor mir verschlossen. Er wollte die beiden nicht einmal sehen, er glaubt, sie seien von einem anderen Mann. Ich bin der Verzweiflung nah.“   
Erneut zitterte sie heftig.  
Haldir kniete sich vor sie, nahm Éllwyn in den Arm. Dann sprach er Worte der Zuversicht für ihr geschundenes Herz.  
     „Herrin Éllwyn, ich bitte Euch, seid nicht voller Zweifel. Er wird die Wahrheit erkennen, wenn er auf sein Herz hört. Doch auch Ihr müsst verstehen. Es ist äußerst selten, dass Elben und Menschen, wenn sie….“   
Er wagte es kaum auszusprechen, wusste zwar den Umstand, doch die folgenden Worte waren ihm äußerst unangenehm,  
     „…. wenn sie das Erste mal bei einander liegen, Kinder zeugen. Dies geschieht nur, wenn die Verbindung wirklich stark ist. Herr Legolas ist seid vielen Jahren in tiefer Trauer über den erlittenen Verlust. Er wird noch nicht glauben können, dass diese Kinder aus Eurer Liebe hervorgegangen sind.“  
Éllwyn sah Haldir nun an, seine Worte waren von Erfolg gekrönt. Ihre Tränen waren versiegt. In ihren Augen erwachte ein Funken.  
     „Was gedenkt Ihr mir zu raten, Wächter des Waldes? Wie kann ich ihn erreichen?“  
     „Geht ihm nach, sucht ihn. Ihr müsst es noch einmal versuchen. Ihr werdet sehen, er wird Euch zuhören. Er wird nichts anderes tun können.“   
Haldir stand auf und half auch Éllwyn, von ihrem Stuhl aufzustehen.  
     „Ich danke Euch, nildo**. Ich werde ihn morgen suchen.“  
     „Verzeiht, Herrin. Ich befürchte morgen ist es zu spät. Ihr müsst jetzt gehen.“  
     „Ich kann meine Kinder nicht allein lassen.“   
     „Ich bitte Euch, macht Euch keine Sorgen. Ich werde auf sie Acht geben.“   
  
Éllwyn nickte Haldir dankend zu. Dann trat auch sie aus der Tür und machte sich auf die Suche nach Legolas.  
  


  
~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~  ~~~    


  
  
Legolas war rasend.  
  
Er hatte es geschafft, war in ihr Lager zurückgetaumelt. Dort war der Erste den er sah – Boromir. Dieser lächelte ihn süffisant an.  
     „Na, Legolas, hast du eine nette Elbin gefunden, der du es….“  
Boromir konnte den Satz nicht beenden, spürte eine Faust und ging zu Boden. Diese Worte waren zu ekelerregend gewesen. Es war nun das Zweite mal in Legolas´ schon so lang andauerndem Leben, dass er die Faust gegen einen Mensch erhob. Doch Boromir hatte es sich redlich verdient.  
Er lag am Boden und spürte, wie Fausthiebe auf ihn einprasselten wie ein Pfeilhagel. Der Elb war unglaublich schnell. Die Wucht seiner Hiebe war gnadenlos. Dabei schrie er wüste Beschimpfungen auf Sindarin, die Boromir nicht verstand. Er hatte nicht den Hauch einer Aussicht, sich verteidigen zu können.  
Es brauchte einige Minuten, bis Aragorn und Gimli es schafften, Legolas von ihm herunterzuzerren und es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass kein Messer zwischen den Rippen des Menschen steckte. Dieser rappelte sich mühsam auf. Er hatte eine aufgeplatzte Lippe, ein wahrer Strom aus Blut floss aus seiner gebrochenen Nase und beschmutzte die Lederrüstung. Auch über seinem linken Auge blutete Boromir stark und das Auge begann schon zuzuschwellen.   
Die Hobbits waren vor Angst in Deckung gegangen und kamen erst langsam wieder hervor. Nie hätten sie sich vorstellen können, der stets sanftmütige und trauernde Legolas könnte so etwas bewerkstelligen. Aragorn und Gimli mussten all ihre Kraft aufbringen, denn Legolas warf sich gegen sie, zerrte, versuchte aus dem Griff seiner Gefährten zu entkommen. Er brannte darauf, sein Werk zu vollenden.  
     „WAS ist in dich gefahren? Beruhige dich doch, ich beschwöre dich. Hör auf!“   
Boromir wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzten, Aragorn gebot ihm zu schweigen. Er konnte seinen Freund kaum noch halten.  
     „Es ist seine verdammte Schuld. Er hat Éllwyn mit seinem Verhalten damals aus meinen Armen getrieben. Durch ihn habe ich sie verloren. Verloren an einen anderen Mann. Aragorn, _begreifst du nicht_?   
Sie ist der Grund für meine immerwährende Trauer, sie ist meine Nestafae***. Ich glaubte sie nie wieder zu sehen. Doch sie ist hier. Ich habe sie gesehen, mit ihr gesprochen. Sie hat es mir selbst bestätigt. Lass mich los und ich werde ihn umbringen. Das SCHWÖRE ich!“   
Nun war es an Legolas, vor Boromir zu spucken.  
     „Gimli, sorge dafür, dass Boromir von hier weggebracht wird. Er wird einen Heiler brauchen. Suche einen mit ihm auf. Legolas, _DU_ kommst mit mir. Wir werden reden und du wirst dich beruhigen. Es steht einem Elben nicht gut zu Gesicht, wenn er Menschen verprügelt.“   
Bei diesen Worten sah der Dúnedain seinen Freund streng an. Legolas nickte unmerklich. Sein Gesicht war von Zorn verzerrt. Erst, als Boromir aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war, ließ Aragorn den Elben wieder los.   
  
Dieser richtete seine Kleidung, wusch das Blut von seinen Händen und folgte Aragorn tiefer in den Wald hinein.  
  
  
  
* Qu. für Freundin  
** Qu. für Freund  
*** Seelenheil


	25. Cerin Amroth

Aragorn führte seinen Freund immer weiter in den Wald hinein, bis sie auf der Anhöhe des Cerin Amroth standen. Der Waldläufer setzte sich auf eine Bank, bedeutete Legolas, es ihm gleich zu tun. Doch der Elb war noch immer sehr aufgebracht, seine Füße wanderten ohne Unterlass über das unsterbliche Gras, welches den Hügel überzog.  
     „Legolas, bei allen Völkern Mittelerdes, was ist mit dir? Ich habe dich noch nie so aufgebracht erlebt. Dies passt nicht zu deinem Wesen.“   
Aragorn versuchte seinen Freund mit diesen Worten zu erreichen.  
     „Nun, es ist auch das Erste mal, dass ich meine Frau finde, nur um sie nach unserer ersten Nacht wieder zu verlieren, sie dann wiederzufinden und zu erfahren, dass sie diese Nacht _bedeutungslos_ fand. Verzeih, wenn ich ein wenig aufgebracht bin, _Meldir_ *“  
     „Diese Worte hat sie verwendet?“   
Aragorn sah ihn traurig an.  
     „Sie war dankbar dafür, dass ich ihr so wunderbare Stunden schenkte, doch sie wollte meinem Blick nicht begegnen.“  
     „Sagte sie, wieso sie das nicht wollte?“  
     „Sie hatte ein Bild von Boromir vor Augen, der seinem Vergnügen nachging und danach die Frau nicht mehr beachtete. _Boromir, ich werde ihn wieder leiden lassen!_ “  
     „Gar nichts wirst du! Setz dich zu mir und erzähl weiter. Danach wird dein Verstand klarer sehen.“   
Aragorn hatte seine Pfeife hervorgeholt und stopfte sie mit etwas Alter Tobi, den Merry ihm gegeben hatte. Kleine Rauchschwaden stiegen kurze Zeit später auf. Legolas zog noch immer Kreise auf dem Gras, doch er wurde langsamer.  
     „Sie sagte, ich hätte sie betroffen angesehen und sie glaubte, es sei, weil ich nicht wüsste, wie ich ihr erklären soll, dass sie nur ein Abenteuer für mich war.“  
     „Hast du? Sie so angesehen, meine ich.“  
     „Ja.“  
     „Und, wieso?“  
     „Weil ich…., ich…., Aragorn, ich war der erste Mann, der bei ihr lag. Ich war betroffen, als ich das Blut sah.“   
Legolas sah verlegen drein, seine Ohren verfärbten sich.  
     „Hast du ihr das gesagt?“  
     „Nein, ich wollte mit ihr am nächsten Morgen sprechen, doch als ich erwachte war sie bereits gegangen.“  
     „Kannte sie sich mit den Eigenheiten deines Volkes aus? Konnte sie wissen, dass dieser Akt auch für dich neu war? Konnte sie wissen, dass _du_ ihr nur nah sein konntest, weil _sie_ diesen Drang dazu in dir auslöste?   
Wusste sie, dass du nur deiner Seelengefährtin beiwohnen kannst, oder musste sie denken, dieser Elb, dieser _Mann_ , ist schon viele Jahrhunderte über diese Welt gewandelt, ich bin nur eine unter vielen?“   
Aragorn drang auf seinen Freund ein, versuchte ihn aus seiner Bitterkeit zu reißen und seinen Verstand zu wecken. Legolas setzte sich nun doch, müde, gramgebeugt.  
     „Nein, Aragorn, _sie konnte es nicht wissen_. Woher sollte sie es? Die Elben halten sich sehr zurück, wenn es um Eigenheiten der Paarung und Bindung geht.“   
Er seufzte leise auf.  
     „Sie sagte auch, sie wollte es vor sich selbst rechtfertigen. Ich frage mich wieso.“  
Nun war es an Aragorn, zu seufzen und seinen Freund aufzuklären.  
     „Wir sind Menschen, Éllwyn und ich. Ich verstehe sie. Jeden Tag, an dem Arwen Undómiël mir sagt, dass sie die Meine ist, bin ich verwundert. Ich bin lang unter den Elben gewandelt, wurde von euch erzogen.  
Dennoch, ich bin jeden Tag ungläubig, weil eine Elbin mich erwählt hat. Ihr seid so edle Wesen und ich fühle mich nicht würdig genug, Arwens Gefährte zu sein. Stell dir einmal vor, wie es da einer jungen Prinzessin aus Rohan ergehen muss, die noch niemals vorher einen Elben sah.   
Sie wird nicht verstanden haben, dass auch ihr Drang, dir nah zu sein, vom Schicksal vorherbestimmt wurde."   
Aragorn sah ihn von der Seite an.  
     „Du hast mir einmal gesagt, du warst ein Dummkopf, weil du selbst das fast zu spät erkannt hast. Wie sollte sie es da erkennen? Nun sei kein noch größerer Dummkopf, weil du sie wieder gehen lässt. Dein Herz wird das nicht verkraften können. Du wirst in die Schatten gehen und ich werde einen treuen Weggefährten verlieren.“   
Der Tabak war aufgeraucht, Aragorn stopfte die Pfeife erneut.  
Legolas begriff, was sein Freund hatte sagen wollen. Er blickte traurig auf.  
     „Dennoch, Aragorn, es ist zu spät. Sie hat Kinder. Sie hat sich von mir abgewendet.“  
     „Du bist dir sicher, dass sie von einem anderen sind?“  
     „Ja.“ Legolas wandte sich dem Boden zu.  
     „Hat sie dir das gesagt?“  
     „Nein.“  
     „Dann kannst du dir auch nicht sicher sein.“   
Erneut stiegen Rauchschwaden auf.  
     „Wir haben nur eine Nacht mir einander verbacht. Es können nicht meine Kinder sein.“  
     „Wieso?“  
     „Weißt du, wie oft es schon vorkam, dass ein Mensch und ein Elb in nur einer gemeinsamen Nacht ein Kind zeugten? Von Zwei wage ich da gar nicht zu sprechen.“  
     „Nein.“   
Aragorn sah ihn an.  
     „Es ist bisher erst zwei- oder dreimal geschehen, seit diese Völker sich kennen.“  
     „Dann seid ihr eben die Vierten.“  
     „Ich kann das nicht glauben.“  
     „Hat Éllwyn dir gesagt, wie sie heißen?“  
     „Luinlas** und Ruinlas***.“  
     „Und wieso, mein Freund, sollte sie den Kindern eines anderen Sindarin – Namen geben, noch dazu mit dem Beiname _´ Blatt`_, Legolas _´ Grünblatt`_?“   
Aragorn war der Verzweiflung nah. Wie konnte sein Freund nur so blind für die Wahrheit sein?  
     „Wieso nicht? Sie hat auch ihren Mearashengst Moranar**** getauft. Éllwyn ist merkwürdig in dieser Angelegenheit.“   
Er schwieg einen Moment, dann sprach er weiter.   
     „Selbst, wenn es meine Kinder wären. Wie kommt es dann, dass ich nichts von ihrer Geburt wusste?“  
     „Legolas, ich erinnere mich gut an den Tag, als du vor Schmerz kaum atmen konntest. Damals musste dein Vater dich in deine Gemächer bringen. Du hattest Schweiß auf der Stirn und warst noch blasser, als du es jetzt bist. Was für Schmerzen waren das wohl?“   
Aragorn war gereizt, er konnte seinen Freund nicht verstehen. Wie kam es, dass er sich so sehr gegen die Wahrheit verschloss?  
     „Sie…., sie sprach auch ein paar Worte in Sindarin. Nicht viele, nur zwei, ich…., ich habe sie fast überhört.“   
Legolas begann langsam zu verstehen.  
     „Und was glaubst du, warum sie Sindarin lernt? Vielleicht, um mit dem Vater ihrer Kinder besser sprechen zu können?“  
Nun war der Moment gekommen. Legolas begriff, er fühlte sich wie der gewaltigste Narr, der je in Mittelerede gewandelt war. Sein Herz kannte die Wahrheit, sein Verstand war wieder klar. Er sprang auf.  
     „Aragorn, wie konnte ich nur so blind sein? Ich muss zu ihr, bevor es zu spät ist.“  
     „Nicht nötig.“   
Mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen zeigte Aragorn mit seiner Pfeife zum Fuße des Hügels. Dort stand Éllwyn, unsicher und scheu.  
     „Ich werde euch allein lassen, und Legolas“, Aragorn sah ihn noch einmal eindringlich an,  
     „Bring sie nicht wieder zum Weinen.“   
  
  
* Sin. für Freund  
** Blaublatt  
*** Rotes Blatt  
**** Schwarzes Feuer


	26. Vergib mir!

Éllwyn atmete auf.  
  
Sie hatte ihn überall gesucht und befürchtet er wäre aus Lothlórien fortgegangen. Nun stand er dort  auf Cerin Amroths Gras, und unterhielt sich mit einem schwarzhaarigen Mensch. Die beiden schienen sehr vertraut, beinah so, wie Freunde.  
Legolas schien ein wenig besänftigt zu sein. Sie konnte noch einmal versuchen, zu ihm durchzudringen, versuchen, ihm alles zu erklären. Als der Andere ging, nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und begab sich zu dem Elb. Sie hatte große Bedenken und fragte sich, wie sie ihn wohl erreichen könnte. So wählte sie ihre Worte mit großer Sorgfalt.  
     „Herr Legolas, Thranduils Sohn, Prinz des Düsterwaldes, ich bitte Euch, hört mich an, weist mich nicht ab.“  
Sie hoffte, diese förmliche Anrede würde ihn ein wenig besänftigen, sie könne ihn so davon abhalten sich umzudrehen und zu gehen. Was dann geschah übertraf all ihre Erwartungen.  
     „Éllwyn, ich war…., ich muss…. mich bei dir entschuldigen für mein Benehmen. Ich hätte nicht so überstürzt wegrennen dürfen. Aragorn hat mir die Augen geöffnet, wie falsch ich damit lag. Bitte, nimm Platz und wir werden reden.“  
Er sah sie an, setzte sich auf eine Seite der Steinbank.  
     „Du wirst weder schreien, noch weggehen, wenn dir etwas, dass ich sage, nicht behagt?“  
     „Ich verspreche es, ich werde ein.., ein.., ein Füllhorn an elbischer Geduld sein und mich benehmen, wie es einem Mann meines Volkes zu Gesicht steht. Doch nun bitte ich dich erneut, setz dich zu mir auf diese Bank.“  
Éllwyn zögerte einen Moment, sah Legolas forschend in sein schönes Antlitz und erkannte, dass er die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte. Er würde versuchen sich in Geduld und Ruhe zu üben.  
Auch Éllwyn setzte sich nun, spürte die Kälte des Steins. Sie rückte dabei ein Stück von ihm ab. Beide schwiegen eine lange Zeit, wussten nicht, wie sie die passenden Worte finden sollten.  
  
Legolas sprach, leise, Éllwyn hätte seine Worte beinah nicht verstanden. Sie waren kaum mehr, als ein Flüstern.  
     „Du nanntest mich gerade _Prinz des Düsterwaldes_. Ich bin mir sicher, dies habe ich dir gegenüber niemals erwähnt. Woher weißt du also, dass ich Thranduils Sohn bin?“  
     „Die Herrin Galadriel klärte mich auf, nachdem.., nachdem sie..“  
Éllwyn konnte nicht weitersprechen. Die Worte wollten ihren Mund nicht verlassen. Es schnürte ihr die Kehle zu.  
     „Nachdem? Bitte, sprich. Ich werde dir zuhören. Ich werde Fragen haben, doch ich werde dich nicht verurteilen oder dir Vorwürfe machen. Das gelobe ich.“  
     „Also gut, Herrin Galadriel klärte mich auf. Schon als sie Luinlas* zum Ersten mal in den Armen hielt war es nicht länger zu leugnen, wer der Vater war. Der Herrin stockte damals der Atem und dann fragte sie mich, wie es sein könne, dass ich mit Thranduils Sohn das Lager teilte. Ich wagte nicht, ihr zu wiedersprechen, doch ich konnte es nicht glauben, konnte nicht glauben, dass du ein Königssohn sein solltest.“  
     „Was hat sie dir über mich und meinen Vater erzählt?“  
     „Über dich sprach sie nur sehr wenig. Doch sie sagte, dein Vater hasse alle Menschen und würde es nicht gutheißen, wenn ein Elb aus seinem Volk eine Verbindung mit einem Mensch eingehen würde. Bei seinem eigen Fleisch und Blut würde er es erst recht niemals dulden.“  
     „Es stimmt, er hasst die Menschen sehr. Doch ich hätte einen Weg gefunden ihn zu überzeugen, in diesem Punkt bin ich mir sicher.“  
In Legolas´ Augen blitzte wieder Wut auf, doch sie legte sich schnell wieder. Éllwyn war erleichtert darüber und wagte es, sich dem Elb ein wenig zu nähern.  
     „Weißt du nun wenigstens, dass ich diese, unsere, Nacht in keiner Weise als belanglos oder ein Abenteuer angesehen habe?“  
Er sah ihr in die Augen, konnte sich an ihr nicht satt sehen, ganz egal, wie wütend oder verletzt er auch war.  
     „Auch dies habe ich in den Jahren, die ich hier verbrachte, erfahren. Ich weiß nun von der Bedeutung der Nestafae**, weiß, dass es dir nur möglich ist, mit ihr das Lager teilen und dass auch ich aus diesem Grund den Drang verspürte, mit dir diese Nacht zu verbringen.  
Ich verstand es damals nicht, glaubte bei deinem Blick, ich sei deiner unwürdig, dass ich dir nichts bieten konnte, was du nicht schon mit so vielen anderen erlebt hast. Verzeih mir, ich habe es so falsch gedeutet, ich war so unsäglich dumm!“  
     „Du warst nicht dumm, du konntest es nicht wissen. Ich hätte mit dir reden müssen, bevor es so weit kam. Oder wenigstens danach. Doch als ich begriff, dass auch du noch nie vorher solch Intimität erlebt hattest, war ich erschüttert. Als ich das Blut sah noch viel mehr. Ich wusste nicht mehr, wie ich die richtigen Worte finden sollte.  
Ungeachtet dessen habe ich versucht, dich zu finden, nachdem ich allein erwachte. Mein Herz hätte mir den Weg weisen _müssen_. Ich habe nie verstanden, wie es sein konnte, dass ich ihn nicht fand.“  
     „Ich wollte nicht, dass du mich wiedersiehst, weil ich Angst hatte vor der Zurückweisung. Aus diesem Grund war es dir nicht möglich. Als ich dann verstand, was du für mich empfinden musstest, konntest du mich nicht mehr finden, da die Herrin mich vor der Welt verborgen hatte. Die Macht von Nenya ermöglicht es ihr, so bin ich noch immer verborgen. Sie befand damals, es sei besser für mich und stellte mir auch Haldir als Beschützer zur Seite.“  
Wieder sah Éllwyn ihn besorgt an.  
     „Wieso bist du nicht von hier fortgegangen? Wieso hast du mich nicht gesucht, als die klar war, dass ich dich tief in meinem Herz trage?“  
Legolas wurde laut, Éllwyn wich vor ihm zurück. Da er es trotz allem, das geschehen war, nicht ertragen konnte, ihr fern zu sein, versuchte er wieder, sich zu beherrschen.  
     „Ich bitte dich, Éllwyn, erkläre es mir.“  
     „Ich war in sehr schlechter Verfassung, als ich Lothlórien fand auf meinem Weg durch die Welt. Ich hatte Veränderungen an meinem Körper festgestellt, wusste sie aber nicht zu deuten. Die Galadhrim bemerkten diese auch und brachten mich zur Herrin des Waldes.  
Sie bemerkte sehr schnell, dass ich Elbenkinder unter dem Herzen trug und stellte mich zu Rede, welcher Elb so unverfroren war, mich in solch einem Zustand allein reisen zu lassen. Ich gestand ihr, dass ich allein dafür verantwortlich war, sie wollte es mir nicht glauben.  
Ich hingegen konnte es auch erst nicht recht begreifen. Ich sollte Kinder bekommen? Nachdem ich diese Überraschung verarbeitet hatte freute ich mich, dass ich einen Teil von dir nun immer bei mir haben würde.“  
Éllwyn lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran, Legolas war entsetzt.  
      _´Sie war in einem schlechten Zustand damals und ich schreie sie fast an, weil sie mich nicht suchte? Ich bin ein_ wahrlicher _Held.`_  
     „Ich wollte mich auf die Suche nach dir begeben, doch ich durfte nicht reisen. Es hätte die Leben der Kinder gefährdet, da ich recht jung dafür war, einem Elbenkind das Leben zu schenken, erst recht bei zwei Elbenkindern.  
Die Geburt war daher auch mit großen Komplikationen verbunden, ich durfte lang das Bett nicht verlassen und war sehr schwach.“  
     „Ich habe den Schmerz gespürt, unter dem du leiden musstest.“  
     „Als ich dann wieder bei Kräften war kam mir die Kunde zu Ohren, der Prinz des Düsterwaldes habe sich ins Exil zurückgezogen. Niemand konnte in Erfahrung bringen, an welchem Ort du verweiltest.  
Ich versuchte dennoch, deinem Vater ein Pergament zukommen zu lassen, mit der Bitte, dich über die Geburt zu informieren. Ich hoffte, er würde es dir offenbaren und du würdest kommen. Doch ich erhielt nie eine Antwort.  
So war ich in Trauer gefangen, wusste keinen Weg, dich zu erreichen und glaubte, du willst uns nicht sehen. Als du heute vor mir standest glaubte ich, du hättest deine Meinung geändert, glaubte, du kämst, um uns zu sehen.  
Ich habe vorhin… da an der Wand…., da habe ich… meinem Verlangen nach dir freien Lauf gelassen.“  
Éllwyn errötete leicht, wartete nun unruhig auf eine Antwort, sah Legolas aus großen, grünen Augen an. Er blickte in diese wundervollen Augen, glaubte, in ihnen zu ertrinken. Der Elb verstand sie nun.  
Er verstand, dass nicht nur er gelitten hatte. Auch Éllwyn war durch fünf Jahre der Trauer gegangen. Sie war in dem Irrglauben gefangen, er wisse um seine Kinder und hätte sich entschieden, sie von ihnen allen abzuwenden.  
  
Legolas sah sie lang an, dann überbrückte er den Raum zwischen ihnen, nahm Éllwyn vorsichtig in den Arm und hauchte ihr einen zarten Kuss auf den Schopf. Sie spürte seine Wärme. Er bemerkte gerade, dass ihr Haar noch länger geworden war, in sanften Wellen über ihre Schultern und ihren Rücken floss und fast die Bank berührte.  
     „Oh Éllwyn, bitte, verzeih _mir_ meine grenzenlose Dummheit! Ich kann es jetzt erkennen, den Schmerz spüren, den auch du mit dir trägst. Ich war so wütend und verbittert, so blind für deine Worte, als ich aus deinem Haus verschwand.“  
     „Ja, das warst du, ich kann es nicht verleugnen. Ich dachte, ich könnte dich nicht mehr erreichen, mich nicht erklären.“  
     „Wenn Aragorn nicht wäre, dann hättest du es auch nicht vermocht. Dann wäre ich gegangen, sobald ich dich wieder erblickte.“  
Éllwyn zitterte leicht. Legolas schob sie ein bisschen von sich, sah wieder Tränen in ihren Augen funkeln.  
     „Éllwyn, bitte weine nicht. Aragorn wird mich strafen, wenn er davon erfährt. Ich musste ihm versprechen, dass ich dich nicht wieder zum Weinen bringe.“  
Sie musste bei diesen Worten sogar ein bisschen lächeln, trocknete ihre Tränen.  
     „Éllwyn, ich war überrannt von deinen Worten. Ich wusste nicht damit umzugehen…. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich es jetzt schon kann. Doch ich werde mich bemühen, so gut ich es vermag.“  
Legolas nahm sie wieder in seine Arme, umfing sie.  
     „En henle!*** Ich war schockstarr, als ich dich wiedersah und wagte dennoch, endlich zu hoffen. Dann schien mir deine Wut den Boden unter den Füßen wegzuziehen.“  
Éllwyn lehnte sich ein wenig gegen ihn.  
     „Melen****, ich…, ich…, _ich bin jetzt für dich da_. Ich weiß nicht, wie wir es überstehen werden, doch ich bin für dich da…, für euch alle _ drei_.“  
  
Legolas lächelte leicht an Éllwyns Haar. Sie hoffte erneut.  
  
  
  
* Blaublatt  
** Seelenheil  
*** Ich verstehe dich!  
**** Liebste


	27. Der Bund

Der Elbenprinz und die Prinzessin aus Rohan saßen lang im Mondschein auf dieser Bank. Keiner von beiden sagte ein Wort. So schweigend verbrachten sie Momente der Ruhe und des Friedens.   
Doch sie konnten nicht ewig so sitzen bleiben. Legolas hatte noch immer Fragen, von denen er sich erhoffte, Éllwyn würde sie beantworten können.  
  
     „Éllwyn, verzeih´, wenn ich dich erneut mit Fragen behellige. Doch ich verstehe noch nicht ganz, wie es möglich war.“  
Éllwyn spähte in Legolas´ Miene, versuchte seinen Blick zu deuten.  
     „Ich, ich verstehe dich nicht. Was sollte nicht möglich sein?“   
Dass Éllwyn nicht verstand, das sah er eindeutig in ihrem Blick. Legolas versuchte, ihr zu erklären, was ihn umtrieb.  
     „Elben können mit Menschen nur dann Kinder zeugen, wenn der Akt in wahrer Liebe geschieht. Bitte, ….“   
Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände, sah erneut Sorge in ihrem Blick und hoffte, er verletzte seine Frau nicht auf neue Weise.   
     „…ich weiß nun, dass es so ist. Du liebst mich wahr und innig, ich spüre deine Gefühle in mir wiederklingen, und auch ich liebe dich, aus tiefstem, wahrem, Herzen. Ich hoffe, nach allem, was geschah, schenkst du meinen Worten doch eines Tages Glaube.“  
Éllwyn nickte, dennoch war sie besorgt. Ihr Herz hatte sehr lang gelitten, sie konnte es nur langsam seinen Worten öffnen, auch wenn sie es sich so sehr wünschte.  
     „Ich verstehe dennoch nicht, was du sagen möchtest.“  
     „Nun, wie soll ich es ausdrücken? Selbst bei einer solchen starken Liebe müssen sich die Partner bewusst für dieses Kind entscheiden. Sie müssen _bewusst_ den Bund eingehen wollen, um Nachkommen zu zeugen, und auch dann ist es noch höchst selten, dass schon der erste Liebesakt von Erfolg gekrönt ist.   
In den Aufzeichnungen seit dem Anbeginn der Zeit ist erst von zwei oder drei solcher Ereignisse berichtet worden. Ich glaube, Herr Elrond entstammte einst einer solche großen Liebe. Doch nie wurde beschrieben, dass die Partner sich nicht bewusst zu einander bekannten.“  
Éllwyn sah noch immer fragend zu ihm auf, verstand ihn nicht, nicht denn Sinn, der seinen Sätzen innewohnte.  
     „Wir allerdings _haben_ Kinder gezeugt. Für mich gibt es daher nur eine Möglichkeit, wie dies geschehen konnte. Wir schlossen unseren Bund _unbewusst_.   
Unsere Herzen wählten einander in jener Nacht, erkannten den jeweils anderen als Nestafae*, lang bevor unsere Gedanken es zu erkennen vermochten. Mein Herz hat dich in jenem Moment zu meiner Hervess** erwählt und ich bin seit diesem Zeitpunkt dein Hervenn***.“   
Legolas sah Erkenntnis über Éllwyns Gesicht wandern. Sie wurde bleich.  
     „Verstehe ich dich richtig? Wir haben den Bund geschlossen? Du, wir ... haben uns in jener Nacht vor fünf Jahren auf elbische Weise mit einander _vermählt_? Ist so etwas überhaupt möglich? …“  
     „Éllwyn, es muss wohl so sein, die Zwillinge, denen du das Leben schenktest, sind der eindeutige Beweis. Du bist so blass, Melen****, was ist mit dir? Ich, bitte, wende dich nicht von mir ab. Ich habe es doch selbst nicht für möglich erachtet.“  
     „Nein, Legolas, ich…, ich wende mich nicht von dir ab. Ich muss nur einen Moment darüber nachdenken. Das ist alles. Ich meine, es ist eine ziemlich große Neuigkeit für mich. Ich soll deine…, wir haben uns…, ich…,  mir fehlen die Worte, ich bin zu überwältigt davon. Bitte gebe mir einen Moment Zeit.“  
  
     „Verzeih, mir war nicht klar, dass du diesen Aspekt unserer Verbundenheit nicht kennst. Ich dachte, Herrin Galadriel zeigte dir auch diesen Punkt auf.   
Aus _diesem_ Grund war ich so wütend.   
Ich hätte diesen Weg für uns nie in Betracht gezogen. In dem Augenblick war ich der Meinung, du hast dich von mir abgewendet, dein Glück in den Armen eines anderen Mannes gefunden hast und ihm diese Kinder geschenkt.  
Zu unwahrscheinlich ist dieser Umstand, dennoch trifft er nun auf uns zu. Ich frage mich nun, wie es möglich wurde.“   
Legolas stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte hin und her, überlegte angestrengt. Doch er fand keine Erklärung.  
     „Ich weiß nicht, wie es sein kann, Legolas. Ich bin, war, nur eine Schildmaid Rohans. Ich mag die Prinzessin der Riddermark sein, doch sonst bin ich nicht anders, als andere Rohirrim. Ich wurde zu Anorhîtha***** geboren und wuchs auf, wie es die Kinder meiner Heimat zu tun pflegen.“ Sie sah Legolas an, er war stehen geblieben.  
     „Zu Anorhîtha? Éllwyn, in welchen Jahr wurdest du geboren?“  
     „Im Jahr zweitausendneunhundertdreiundneunzig des Dritten Zeitalters. Wieso ist dies wichtig?“  
     „Éllwyn, das ist es! Das ist der Grund, aus welchem wir uns unbewusst verbanden. Ich wurde am selben Tag geboren, eintausendfünfhundert Jahre bevor du das Licht der Welt erblicktest.   
An jenem, deinem, Geburtstag standen die Gestirne exakt so, wie am Tag meiner Geburt. Mein Vater machte mich damals darauf aufmerksam. Er sagte, wir hätten nun alle Gestirne durchschritten, es würde einen Neubeginn geben.“  
Er kniete sich vor sie und sah ihr in die Augen, berührte sanft ihre Hände.  
     „Ich bitte dich erneut, mir zu vergeben. Ich war blind und dumm.“  
Éllwyn entzog ihm ihre Finger, doch nur, um ihre rechte Hand an seine Wange zu legen.  
     „Legolas, ich vergebe dir. Doch auch du musst mir vergeben, ich war ebenso blind. Wir haben wohl beide viele Fehler begangen.“   
     „Oh, du bist wahrlich meine Rettung.“   
Legolas sah ihr noch einen Moment in ihre schönen Augen, versank darin. Dann küsste er seine Prinzessin überaus liebevoll, besiegelte sein Versprechen, immer für sie da zu sein.   
  
Als er sich von ihr löste war Éllwyn atemlos. Sie strahlte und die Hoffnung in ihrem Herzen wich der Erkenntnis, dass er nicht mehr wutentbrannt davon stapfen würde. Er setzte sich erneut zu ihr, nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm.  
     „Ich möchte etwas über meine Kinder erfahren. Bitte, erzähle mir von ihnen.“  
     „Wir haben einen Sohn und eine Tochter. Legolas, sie sind wunderbar. Sie spielen und toben frei und fröhlich in diesem Wald. Jeder hat sie in sein Herz geschlossen und behütet sie. Selbst Haldir ó Lórien sehe ich lächeln, wenn er ihnen zusieht und er sich unbeobachtet fühlt.   
Sie reiten gern auf meinem Hengst. Ja, ich sagte einst, er würde nur einen Reiter akzeptieren, doch die beiden lässt er gern auf seinen Rücken. Es ist ganz wundervoll, ihnen zuzusehen, wie sie wachsen. Meist fällt es mir schwer, streng zu bleiben, wenn sie Unfug getrieben haben.   
Herr Celeborn hat oft seine liebe Not mit den beiden. Sie spielen zu gern verstecken in seinem Thronsaal.“  
Legolas hörte ihre Worte und wurde wehmütig. Wie viel er verpasst hatte. Doch er ließ sein Herz nicht schwer werden. Er erfreute sich lieber daran, wie sehr Éllwyns Herz aufging, als sie sprach.  
     „Was hat es mit ihren Namen auf sich? Sie sind recht ungewöhnlich.“  
     „Nachdem allen recht bald klar war, wer der Vater sein muss, wollte ich, dass diese Verbindung zumindest in ihren Namen mitschwingt.   
Außerdem ist bei beiden ein Merkmal wirklich herausragend. Luinlas****** hat so strahlend blaue Augen, wie die Deinen es sind und Ruinlas******* hat die Haarfarbe ihrer Mutter geerbt.“  
     „Éllwyn, wissen die beiden, wer ich bin?“   
Legolas hielt die Luft an.  
     „Ja, ich habe ihnen erzählt, wer ihr Vater ist. Sie werden älter, sie fragen und ich antworte ihnen so, wie sie es verstehen können. Ich erzählte ihnen, dass ich ihren Vater sehr liebe, doch dass unsere Liebe unter keinem guten Stern stand und ich dich verlassen musste. Sie verstehen es, doch auch sie hoffen, dass du uns eines Tages findest."   
Éllwyn verstummte, hoffte, sie hatte Legolas nicht mit diesen unbedachten Worten verletzt.  
     „Ich…, erlaubst du mir, sie zu sehen? Erlaubst du mir, sie kennenzulernen?“  
Éllwyn sah Legolas an, suchte seinen Blick. Er schaute zu Boden, sein Blick war trüb. Éllwyn legte ihm Daumen und Zeigefinger unter sein stolzes Kinn und hob es an. Über seine Wangen rollten Tränen. Éllwyn wischte sie sanft fort und hauchte ihm zarte Küsse auf sein Gesicht.  
     „Ich hoffte, du würdest es wollen. Ich wünschte mir, du würdest mich danach fragen.“   
Sie stand auf und zog Legolas mit sich.  
     „Komm, wir gehen nach Haus.“   
Éllwyn nahm ihren Elb bei seiner Hand und zog ihn in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war.Aragorn stand an einem Baum, gerade noch in Hörweite, aber außer Sicht und lächelte nun erleichtert. Dann ging er in ihr Lager zurück.   
  
  
  
* Heilung der Seele  
** Ehefrau  
*** Ehemann  
**** Liebste  
***** Wintersonnenwende  
****** Blaublatt  
******* Rotes Blatt


	28. Heimkehr

Die Tür öffnete sich und Haldir blickte auf.  
  
Er war in ein Schriftstück vertieft, dass sich mit der Kriegskunst der Zwerge und Menschen beschäftigte. Haldir war nicht erstaunt, dass Éllwyn solche Literatur in ihrem Besitz hatte.  
Sie war noch immer eine Schildmaid und hatte, als die Kinder größer wurden, wieder angefangen zu trainieren. Haldir hatte ihr schon ein paar Techniken beigebracht, ihre Kampfkünste geschärft, die Kondition verbessert. Sie hatte nun besser definierte Muskeln und an Kraft zugelegt.  
Éllwyn wollte sich und ihre Kinder schützen können, sollte die Notwendigkeit bestehen. In Lothlórien standen sie unter dem Schutz der Galadhrim, doch seit der Ringkrieg tobte wusste niemand, wie es einmal kommen würde.  
  
Éllwyn und Legolas traten durch die Tür. Haldir sprang auf und trennte die beiden, stellte sich schützend vor sie.  
     „Rührt Sie nicht an, Herr Legolas. Ihr werdet Herrin Éllwyn kein Leid mehr zufügen. Sie steht unter meinem persönlichen Schutz und ich werde dies nicht dulden. Wenn Ihr versucht, Ihr ein Haar zu krümmen, dann werde ich Euch…“, zischte der Wächter des Waldes.  
Er hatte Legolas an die Wand gedrängt und drückte ihm einen Arm an die Kehle. Éllwyn hatte noch nie einen solchen Gefühlsausbruch bei ihm erlebt. Sie legte ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf den Arm. Legolas hielt sich zurück, wollte den Beschützer seiner Frau in keinen unnötigen Streit verstricken. Es wäre schändlich, wenn er gegen einen Mann seines Volkes kämpfen müsste.  
     „Bitte, Haldir ó Lórien, haltet ein. Ich werde kein weiteres Leid durch ihn erfahren. Herr Legolas und ich haben viele Worte gewechselt und sehen nun deutlich die Gründe des anderen vor uns, die uns in dieses Unglück stürzten. Wir werden einen Weg finden, wir haben uns angenähert.“  
Bedeutungsvoll sah sie den Elb an. Er war sichtlich erschüttert. Haldir bedachte die Worte seiner Schutzbefohlenen, dann ließ er von ihm ab.  
     „Ich werde mich zurückziehen. Ich muss meine Gedanken ordnen. Ich wünsche Euch erholsame Stunden.“  
Mit diesen Worten war Haldir aus der Tür. Éllwyn sah ihm hinterher und gelobte, sich zu gegebener Zeit mit ihm zu besprechen. Er würde sie verstehen, wenn er sah, wie glücklich sie war.  
      _´Ich bin doch glücklich, oder? Wie wird Legolas reagieren, wenn er unsere Kinder zu Gesicht bekommt?`_  
  
Legolas richtete seine Kleider, dann sah er Éllwyn an.  
     „Geht es dir gut, Melen*? Es ist sehr deutlich, wie nah Haldir ó Lórien dir steht. Ich werde dafür beten, dass er erkennen wird.“  
Er nahm Éllwyns Hand, verschränkte seine Finger mit den ihren. Éllwyn musste mehrmals blinzeln, damit sie nicht anfing zu weinen.  
      _´Ich muss mich endlich zusammenreißen. Seit wann weine ich denn bei jeder Kleinigkeit?`_  
     „Komm, Legolas, ich möchte, dass du Luinlas und Ruinlas wenigstens sehen wirst heute Nacht. Sie sehen immer so friedlich aus, wenn sie schlafen. Ich selbst sehe ihnen gern dabei zu. Mein Herz wird dann stets wehmütig, weil sie dich nicht kennen. Doch heute wird es froh sein, denn du wirst bei mir stehen.“  
Mit diesen Worten öffnete sie eine Tür und bedeutete Legolas leise einzutreten.  
  
Dort lagen in zwei identischen Betten zwei Kinder und schliefen fest. Die kleinen Gesichtchen sahen sehr friedlich aus. Legolas sah auf sie hinab und verstand.  
In dem einen Bett lag ein kleines Mädchen mit spitzen Ohren und rotem Haar. Es lag wie ein Kranz um ihren Kopf und schimmerte seidig im Mondlicht.  
In dem Bett daneben lag ihr Bruder. Er hatte sich aufgedeckt und schnarchte leise. Legolas musste lächeln, er selbst hatte in diesem Alter auch ein bisschen geschnarcht. Seinen Vater hatte es nahezu den Verstand gekostet, denn er hörte seinen Sohn in jeder Nacht, dem Elbengehör sei Dank, in seinem Gemach und tat kaum ein Auge zu.  
Legolas deckte seinen Sohn warm zu und erkannte sich selbst in diesem kleinen Gesicht wieder. Er war froh, dass er sie jetzt so betrachten durfte, doch gleichzeitig war er traurig darüber, so viel wertvolle Zeit mit ihnen nicht erlebt zu haben.  
Éllwyn trat neben ihm und hakte sich sacht bei ihrem Hervenn** unter.  
Sie standen so eine Weile da und beobachteten, wie sie atmeten. Dann verließen sie das Zimmer lautlos und begaben sich in ein anderes, mit einem großen Bett an einer Wand. Éllwyn schaute leicht verlegen drein.  
     „Äh, das ist mein Schlafzimmer. Ich weiß nicht, ob…, ob…., ob es dir recht ist, wenn wir hier gemeinsam nächtigen. Ich schlafe aber auch im Wohnzimmer, oder du lagerst  bei deinen Gefährten, wenn dir das lieber ist…“  
Legolas betrachtete sie ernst, schloss seine Arme um sie und sprach sehr leise.  
     „Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dich jetzt wieder verlassen werde, nachdem wir uns gerade erst gefunden haben? Nein, das werde ich nicht, erst recht, wenn du mir anbietest hier bei dir bleiben zu dürfen.“  
Éllwyn nickte zaghaft. Sie sah Legolas an und erhob sich auf ihre Zehen. Sie gab ihm einen zaghaften Kuss. Legolas schlang seine Arme fester um seine Frau und erwiderte ihn. Er schloss die Tür mit einem Fußtritt und schob sie sanft in Richtung des Bettes.  
Dort angekommen hob er sie hoch und legte sie darauf. Dann stellte er sich vor seine Hervess*** und betrachtete sie. Nachdem er sich satt gesehen hatte entledigte er sich seiner Lederstiefel und stieg zu ihr auf das Bett. Er legte sich neben Éllwyn und begann sie zu küssen, erkundete jede ihrer Rundungen, die der schöne Stoff verbarg, ließ sich Zeit.  
Éllwyn umschlang seinen Nacken und begann auch ihn zu erkunden. Sie fühlte seine Muskeln unter dem Stoff und versuchte die Schnallen an seiner kurzen Lederrüstung zu öffnen. Als es ihr endlich gelang war auch der Stoff darunter schnell verschwunden, seine Haut für ihre Finger bereit.  
Legolas befreite Éllwyn aus ihrem Kleid und liebkoste die zarte Haut, die er freilegte mit winzigen kleinen Küssen, hauchte sie auf Hals, Nacken, Busen.  
Éllwyn erschauerte vor Wonne. Sie streichelte sanft über Legolas nackte Haut und erfreute sich an seiner Reaktion, als er ein wenig keuchte. Dann verließ er sie für einen Moment, stellte sich neben ihr Bett und entledigte sich seiner Beinkleider.  
Die Prinzessin konnte sehen, wie sehr ihm gefiel, sie unverhüllt und bereit auf dem Bett liegen zu sehen. Seine Männlichkeit stand hart und verlangend von ihm ab. Als er sich wieder zu ihr begab empfing ihn Éllwyn freudig, hieß ihn willkommen.  
  
Sie liebten sich zärtlich und ohne jegliche Hast.  
  
Legolas war heimgekehrt, in ihre Arme.  
  
  
* Liebste  
** Ehemann  
*** Ehefrau


	29. Kinder

Die Sonne schien durch ein Fenster, auf Legolas´ Gesicht, weckte ihn auf. Er bemerkte, dass Éllwyn, _seine Éllwyn_ , in seinen Armen lag, nackt, warm und weich. Sie war wunderschön, so wie sie sich an ihn schmiegte. Ihr Hinterteil war an ihn gedrückt und er bemerkte, dass auch ein anderer Teil von ihm erneut erwachte.  
Neckend legte er seine Finger auf ihre Seite, kitzelte sie ein kleines bisschen und sie erwachte. Schmunzelnd drehte sie sich auf ihren Rücken und Legolas lag sofort auf ihr, neckte sie mit einem speziellen Teil von sich. Mit gespieltem ernst zog sie die Lippen kraus.  
     „Legolas, wir können jetzt nicht…. Die Zwillinge werden bald aufstehen. Dann solltest du angezogen sein. Ich befürchte, es würde sie sehr verstören, wenn….“  
Den Rest ließ sie lieber ungesagt. Sie tätschelte ihn an der Schulter, musste sich ein Lachen verkeifen, als sie in sein schiefes Grinsen sah, mit dem er hoffte sie doch noch umzustimmen. Éllwyn wand sich aus seinen Armen und, wie, um sie zu bestätigen, drangen Geräusche an ihre Ohren.  
     „MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAA!“  
Ertönte ein helles Stimmchen, gefolgt von Weinen.  
So schnell, dass es Legolas die Sprache verschlug, hatte sie sich in die dünne Decke gehüllt, unter der Legolas gerade noch gelegen hatte, und war aus der Tür.  
Nun lag er nackt und ohne Decke auf dem Bett, dass nach Éllwyn roch und ihre Wärme noch gespeichert hatte. Jeder, der hereintreten würde, könnte erkennen, wie wach er war. Also stand er lieber auf, zog sich an und versuchte seine Hose zu schließen. Es gelang ihm unter großen Anstrengungen. Dann machte er sich frisch. Er freute sich, bald würde er seine Kinder kennen lernen.  
      _´Habe ich etwa ein bisschen Angst?`_  
  
Éllwyn trat in das Zimmer der Zwillinge und sah Ruinlas weinend in ihrem Bett sitzen.  
     „Ich wünsche euch beiden einen guten Morgen. Was ist denn passiert?“ Ruinlas stand schluchzend auf, rannte zu ihr in die Arme. Mit bebender Stimme erklärte sie ihrer Mutter.  
     „Luin* hat meine Puppe weggenommen und auf den Schrank geworfen. Ich komme nicht mehr ra..aaa..aa..aaan.“  
Dann begann sie wieder zu weinen.  
Éllwyn warf ihrem Sohn einen strengen Blick zu.  
     „Luinlas, du weißt doch genau, dass du die Puppe deiner Schwester nicht werfen darfst. Das war sehr böse von dir. Entschuldige dich bei ihr. Du magst es doch auch nicht, wenn sie mit deinen Holzpferden spielt.“  
     „Nein, das darf sie nicht! …. Entschuldige Ruin**, ich werde das nicht wieder tun.“  
      _´Fragt sich, für wie lange…`_ , seufzte Éllwyn innerlich auf.  
     „Na kommt ihr Zwei, ich hole dir jetzt deine Puppe vom Schrank und ihr zieht euch an. Ich werde mir auch etwas anziehen und dann mache ich euch Frühstück…. Außerdem habe ich noch eine Überraschung für euch.“  
     „JAAAA, Frühstück. Machst du uns Lembasbrot und schälst uns Äpfel?“  
     „Haben wir auch Erdbeeren und Sahne?“  
     „Ich will aber Lembasbrot!“  
     „Erdbeeren, Erdbeeren, Erdbee….“  
     „Schluss jetzt ihr beiden. Ich werde sehen, was ich euch heute morgen zubereite, sobald ihr angezogen seid. Jetzt tut, was ich sage, und macht euch fertig.“  
Éllwyn lächelte, so war es fast jeden Morgen. Die beiden waren so voller Energie. Nun rannten sie zu ihren Kleiderschränken und suchten sich etwas heraus.  
     „Ach Mama,“ Ruinlas drehte sich um, „was ist das für eine Überraschung?“  
     „Zieht euch an, ich werde es euch beim Frühstück erzählen.“  
Damit war Éllwyn wieder aus der Tür und ging in ihr eigenes Zimmer zurück.  
  
Legolas war schon aufgestanden und lehnte am Fensterrahmen. Er hatte die Unterhaltung mitgehört und lächelte in sich hinein.  
     „Sie scheinen sehr lebhaft zu sein.“  
     „Ja, dass sind sie wirklich. Doch ich möchte keinen Tag verpassen.“  
Éllwyn ging nun ebenfalls in ihr Bad und machte sich frisch. Dann kam sie zurück, lies die Decke von ihren Schultern gleiten und öffnete den Schrank. Legolas atmete hörbar ein und Éllwyn lächelte. Sie neckte ihn ein bisschen, indem sie ihre Hüften wiegte. So schnell, dass sie nicht reagieren konnte, lag sie in seinen Armen und er küsste sie erneut.  
     „Legolas, bitte, ich muss mich anziehen und Frühstück bereiten.“  
Legolas stellte sie wieder aufrecht hin und schaute ihr zu, wie sie sich anzog. Éllwyn wählte eine Tunika aus leichtem Baumwollstoff in zartem Gelb und die dazu passende Hose aus. Als er die zarte, weiße Spitze sah, die sie vorher über ihre Beine streifte, wurde es ihm wieder eng in seiner Hose und heiß. Doch er beherrschte sich diesmal mit aller Kraft. Es wurde Zeit, dass er die Zwillinge traf.  
       
     „Ich möchte dich bitten, dass du noch ein bisschen wartest. Ich möchte es ihnen erst sagen, wenn sie satt sind. Dann werden sie den Schreck leichter verarbeiten können.“  
     „Ich werde warten.“  
Éllwyn ging wieder hinaus.  
     „Éllwyn?“  
     „Ja?“  
     „Du siehst wunderschön aus.“  
  
Mit einem Lächeln trat sie aus dem Zimmer. Sie ging in die Küche und sah in ihre Schränke. Dann holte sie zwei Schüsseln, schnitt Erdbeeren hinein und goss Milch dazu. Darüber gab sie Streusel aus Lembasbrot.  
So hatten beide, was sie wollten und der nächste Streit würde noch ein bisschen auf sich warten lassen. Sie summte leise, stellte die beiden Schüsseln auf den Tisch, steckte sich selbst ein paar Brocken des Brotes in den Mund und legte Löffel dazu.  
Schon waren Luinlas und Ruinlas zu Stelle, setzten sich und begannen es sich schmecken zu lassen.  
     „Macht langsam, ihr beiden. Es ist genug für jeden da.“  
Éllwyn lachte.  
     „Mama?“, begann nun Luinlas.  
    „Was ist denn nun die Überraschung? Kommt Onkel Haldir uns abholen und geht mir uns in den Wald, verstecken spielen?“  
     „Nein, meine Lieber, das ist es nicht…..“  
Sie sammelte sich einen Moment.  
     „Ich habe gestern Abend jemanden wiedergesehen, der sehr wichtig ist für mich, für uns. Er hast eine sehr, sehr lange Reise hinter sich und konnte nicht eher zu uns kommen, denn er wusste gar nicht von euch, dass ihr hier wohnt.“  
     „Dann ist er dumm, Mama“, meinte Ruinlas mit kindlich ernster Miene.  
     „Nein, mein Schatz, er ist nicht dumm. Er ist sogar sehr klug. Er hat es geschafft, uns zu finden, obwohl er nicht wusste, dass wir in diesem Wald leben.“  
     „Wer ist es denn, Mama?“, fragte ihre Tochter erneut.  
Ihre Augen leuchteten vor Neugier, so wie die ihres Bruders. Éllwyn atmete erneut tief ein und aus, nun war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, vor dem sie sich fürchtete.  
     „Es ist Legolas, euer….. Vater. Er hat viel durchgemacht, um hier her zu kommen und euch endlich sehen zu können.“  
  
In diesem Augenblick kam Legolas aus ihrem Schlafzimmer und ging vorsichtig ein paar Schritte auf die beiden zu. Sie starrten ihn mit offenem Mund an, dann ließen beide ihre Löffel fallen und sprangen von ihren Stühlen. Sie rannten auf ihn zu, sprangen ihm in die Arme.  
     „Papa, Papa, du bist da, du hast uns gefunden. Wo warst du? Was hast du gemacht? Hast du Abenteuer erlebt?“  
Beide plapperten wild durcheinander.  
  
Legolas saß plötzlich auf dem Boden, sah sich fragenden Gesichtern gegenüber und war sogleich überfordert. Aber er war auch überglücklich darüber, dass sie nicht schreiend auf und davon waren.  
     „Nun, ich… ich habe viele Abenteuer erlebt, habe verschiedene Völker kennengelernt und bin durch die Weiten der Welt geirrt. Alles nur, damit ich zu euch gelangen kann.“  
Legolas sah sie an und hoffte.  
     „Aber jetzt bist du ja da. Dann ist es schon in Ordnung.“  
Damit war für Luinlas alles gesagt.  
     „Komm, Papa, ich zeig dir meine Puppen, die, die Luin nicht versteckt hat“, sagte seine Tochter, zog ihn mit sich und streckte ihrem Bruder die Zunge heraus.  
Éllwyn sah zu, wie Ruinlas ihren Vater an der Hand nahm und mit ihm im Zimmer der Kinder verschwand. Luinlas trottete hinterher und Legolas warf ihr einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Ihr fiel ein ganzes Gebirge vom Herzen.  
  
  
* Koseform von Luinlas  
** Koseform von Ruinlas


	30. Ich bleibe

Éllwyn hatte den Tisch gesäubert. Als die Löffel fielen spritze Milch auf das polierte Holz, und stand nun leise im Türrahmen. Sie wollte Legolas Zeit allein mit seinen Kindern gönnen und hoffte, es würde gut gehen.  
  
Sie blickte in das Zimmer und bekam einen Lachanfall. Dort saß Legolas, _ihr kriegerischer Elbenprinz_ , im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden. Um ihn waren verschiedene Puppen und Holztiere verstreut. Ruinlas hatte ihr Teegeschirr aus dem Schrank geholt und spielte selig mit ihrem Vater. Zu allem Überfluss hatte sie es auch noch geschafft, dem armen Elb eine ihrer kleinen Kronen aufzusetzen. Diese glitzerte nun pink im Sonnenlicht.  
„Komm, Papa, du musst mit deinen Freunden anstoßen. Sie sind alle gekommen, um ihren König zu sehen und wollen mit dir trinken.“  
Bei diesen Worten hielt sie eine kleine Kindertasse hoch und er nahm sie lächelnd an. Allem Anschein nach genoss er es, so dazusitzen und Tee zu trinken.  
     „Meine lieben Freunde, ich werde mit jedem von euch eine schöne Tasse Tee genießen, doch zuerst muss ich mich der Prinzessin widmen. Lady Ruinlas, bitte gewährt mit diese Gunst.“  
Dabei sah er seine Tochter an und sie strahlte.  
  
Éllwyn entging nicht, dass Luinlas sehr still war. Er sah seinem Vater und seiner Schwester still beim spielen zu. Sie ging zu ihm an, streichelte Leoglas dabei liebevoll über die Schulter, und hockte sich vor ihren Sohn.  
     „Luinlas, was bedrückt dich? Du weißt, du darfst mir alles sagen, mein Schatz.“  
Luinlas drückte sich in die Arme seiner Mutter.  
Legolas bemerkte es und nahm die Krone ab, setze sie Ruinlas auf und bedeutete ihr, sie solle ein wenig allein spielen. Dann kroch er auf allen vieren zu den beiden.  
     „Mama, ich hab´ dich lieb“, flüsterte der Kleine in ihr Ohr.  
    „Aber ich würde sooooo gern ein paar Abenteuergeschichten von Papa hören und er hat gar keine Zeit, weil die blöde Ruin in zwingt mit ihren blöden Puppen zu spielen.“  
Dabei stampfte er auf. Éllwyn lachte erleichtert auf, die Sorge wich aus Legolas Augen.  
     „Aber Luinlas, du sollst deine Schwester nicht so nennen. Das ist unhöflich. Sieh mal“, meinte sich verschwörerisch.  
    „Dein Vater ist jetzt hier neben dir. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dich auf seinen Rücken setzte und du darfst auf ihm reiten?“, flüsterte sie den letzten Satz ganz leise in sein Ohr.  
Nicht einmal Legolas hatte ihn vernommen, sah nur, dass sein Sohn nickte und wieder strahlte. Er war überrumpelt, als Éllwyn ihn hochhob und ihm auf den Rücken setzte. Doch er verstand und begann, sich durch das Zimmer zu bewegen.  
_Rumms_ , er spürte wie mit Schwung sein anderes Kind auf ihn sprang.  
     „Schneller, Papa, schneller! Los, lauf ins Wohnzimmer, schneller….“, schrieen die Kinder glücklich.  
     „Mama, komm, wir machen dir Platz. Du passt auch noch mit drauf.“  
Éllwyn lachte.  
     „Oh, ich glaube, ich beiden seid mehr als genug. Aber, ich werde euch einfangen.“  
Mit diesen Worten schlich sie hinterher. Die Kinder kreischten und quietschten vor Freude und Legolas geriet ins schwitzen, als er versuchte, mit beiden Kindern auf dem Rücken schneller zu sein als seine Frau.  
  
Nach dem Mittagessen gingen sie hinaus in den goldenen Wald. Luinlas betrachtete gespannt den Bogen seines Vaters und hüpfte um ihn herum.  
     „Papa, darf ich auch mal schießen? Papa, zeigst du mir, wie das geht? Papa, wie gut bist du im schießen? Kannst du das Blatt da drüben treffen?“  
Sein Sohn war unglaublich aufgeregt. Legolas zeigte ihm, dass er das Blatt treffen konnte und Luinlas klatschte freudig in die Hände.  
Dann rannte er los und Legolas versuchte ihn zu fangen, lachte, als er es schaffte und seinen Sohn hochhob. Beide fielen ins Gras uns wälzten sich einen kleinen Abhang hinab. Ruinlas sah auf von den Blumen, die sie pflückte. Sie drückten schnell das Sträußchen Niphrendil ihrer Mutter in die Hand und ließ sich ebenfalls den Hügel hinabrollen.  
Mit einem leichten aufstöhnen kommentierte Legolas, dass sie die beiden erreicht hatte.  
     „Ihr beide seid schon ganz schön groß und schwer, weißt du das, meine Kleine?“  
     „Hmm, Papa, wir sind auch schon ganz alt schon und ganz sehr gewachsen, sagt Mama immer. Sie muss uns ständig neue Kleider nähen.“  
Legolas schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken an eine nähende Éllwyn.  
     „Wie alt seid ihr denn?“, fragte er seine Tochter neugierig.  
     „Ich bin drei und Luin auch. Wir werden aber schon ganz bald vier werden.“  
     „Oh, wann denn?“  
     „Zu Anolaetha*, Mama sagt immer, wir wurden im Glanz der Sonne geboren.“  
Ruinlas sah glücklich zu ihrer Mutter, Luinlas betrachtet schon wieder den Bogen.  
     „Kommt, ihr drei. Wir haben noch gar nicht Moranar begrüßt. Er wird sich sehr freuen, wenn ihr ihm ein paar leckere Äpfel mitbringt.“  
     „Ja, wir pflücken ihm ein paar.“  
Schon waren die beiden wieder aufgesprungen und rannten los, Äpfel suchen. Legolas stand auf und schaute den beiden hinterher.  
     „Es ist sehr schön, wie du mit den Kindern spielst. Dabei merkt man gar nicht, wie alt du eigentlich bist.“  
Éllwyn blickte in Legolas´ Richtung und kicherte. Er sah sie erschüttert an.  
     „Eintausendfünfhundert Jahre sind für einen Elben nicht lang. Ich bin erst vor wenigen Jahrhunderten als wahrhaft volljährig anerkannt worden.“  
Mit gespielter Empörung ging er auf sie zu. Éllwyn schubste ihn, es gelang ihr nicht, dass er wieder umfiel, doch er strauchelte leicht.  
Diesen kleinen Vorteil nutzte sie, um selbst loszurennen. Legolas sprang ihr hinterher, fing sie und landete mit ihr im Gras. Éllwyn wehrte sich, Legolas nahm ihre Arme und hielt sie oberhalb ihres Kopfes fest. Dann bedachte er ihr Gesicht mit zarten Küssen. Als sie sich ergab schenkte er ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, Zungen tanzen miteinander.  
Nach einer schieren Ewigkeit ließ er von ihr ab, sah Éllwyn ernst in die Augen.  
     „Melen**, ich bin heute sehr glücklich. Ich möchte keinen Tag mehr mit euch verpassen. So habe ich beschlossen, die Gemeinschaft des Ringes zu verlassen und bei euch zu bleiben, mit euch in meine Heimat zu gehen.“  
  
  
  
  
* Sommersonnenwende  
** Liebste


End file.
